Fallen Star
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to xx Penny Pumpkin xx's "Your Star" story.  One week.  They have one week before the bitter end.  Is this truly the end of four of the Guardians?  Or will their true friends be able to pull of an amazing rescue?
1. Never Lose Hope

_**Fallen Star**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. The only character I own are Angelo Vanders. My own Original Charater.**

**A/N: This story is a sequel based off of _xx Penny Pumpkin xx's "Your Star"_ story. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do to understnad what's going on.**

_Last time, on Your Star..._

_Will walked down the halls of the castle with her maids and several guards behind her. Will pushed opened the huge double doors open to the Main Hall so hard they slammed against the walls making everyone in the room cringe including her husband. She silently strode over to her seat and sat down. She greeted the whole table with a cold glare._

_"Your Majesty.", Miranda started. "We need to finish the meeting about what will happen to the other Guardians."_

_Will sat silently refusing to reply to the over-grown bug that was Miranda._

_"We have been discussing it as we were waiting for your appearance.", Cedric added._

_"Oh really!", Will said with a obviously faked enthusiasm in her voice. "Then I would love to hear your suggestions!"_

_Will rested her face against her fist her eyes flashing dangerously. Frost coughed and shifted nervously._

_"Well, we were discussing on whether we should torture them and put them to death."_

_"Or just kill them straight off.", Cedric continued also scared of the Queen but he was the only one who did not show it the slightest bit._

_"Lets give them some irony.", Will said her voice un-committed and cold. "Each of the Guardians we have will be killed by the element they control. Irma will be drowned. Taranee will be burnt. Hay Lin will be suffocated losing the air around her. Cornelia will be hung using vines. Does anyone disagree with me?", Will demanded her voice growing even more cold and powerful._

_Will turned back around and walked into the Infinite City without a falter in her step. Reaching the centre circle of the jail cells Will glared hatefully at the four guardians in front of her._

_"Your fate has been decided guardians.", Will said emotionlessly. "All four of you will die in the next week. Your deaths will be simple and will depend on which element you control. You will be taken randomly away one every day. I hope you enjoy your last meal meals", Will said with a snarl on her lips._

_Will looked at the terror on the girl's faces and smiled cruelly before turning and leaving the way she came._

_Will stopped in her tracks when she heard her voice being called._

_She whirled around and snapped._

_"What!"_

_"What happened to you Will? You're so heartless now!", Hay Lin said with her eyes boring into her._

_"I woke up!", Will snarled as she turned around and left before they could ask anymore questions._

**And now, _Fallen Star_!**

**Chapter 1:**

Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. There the four remaining true Guardians were, sitting in the cell they've been in together four the last year. It seemed the Will was "nice" enough to have a cell made that was big enough for the four of them to be put in. All they had to wear were gray gowns that they could change every other day. Every day that pass in the cell was a day the girls had hoped that somehow, some way, they'd be rescued but their rebel friends. But right now that hope was turning desperate, seeing as they were told by their former leader, Will Vandom, who was now the queen of Meridian, that they had one week to live before they die.

"One week.", Taranee said in a soft voice that got the girls' attention. "One week before we die."

"I wouldn't be surprise if it was Will who takes us out.", Cornelia said in dull tone.

"I can't believe that Will did this to us!", Hay Lin said sadly as she felt her anger rise. "Why did she betray us? Why?"

"I don't know.", Irma said as she paced back and forth on their cell. "And right now, I don't care! All I care about right now is finding a way out!"

"And how are we going to do that?", Taranee questioned. "We went over every way to try and get out of here. And each one ended with us either getting caught or taken out by one of our enemies!"

"Maybe... Maybe the rebels will find a way to save us.", Hay Lin said with some hope in her eyes.

"Yeah right!", Irma said with a small laugh. "Get real, Hay Lin! If they couldn't get us out by now, then what chance do they have this week?"

Hay Lin's face fell as her eyes began to water. Seeing this, Taranee walked up to the youngest member of the team and hugged her.

"It'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Taranee said as she hugged the sobbing Hay Lin. "Never lose hope. Even though one of us has."

Hearing that, Irma, with a huff, walked to her bed, that was among the other four beds the girls slept in. But standing in her way was Cornelia, who was giving her a stern look.

"What's wrong with you?", Cornelia asked her friend. "The Irma Lair I know wouldn't be giving up like this! The Irma Lair I know would have hope in our friends finding a way to get us out! She wouldn't be destroying her best friend's last thing of hope and making her cry! But if you want to go and give up, fine! But don't bring us down with you! We haven't given up hope. Unlike you!"

"You don't think I want to hope?", Irma yelled as she stood up to Cornelia. "I want to believe as much as the rest of you! But you heard what the guards have been saying! The rebels have been trying to get help from other kingdoms of Metamoor, only to be turned away fearing the wrath of Phobos and Will!"

Cornelia then saw that Irma's eyes were watering. She then saw how scared her friend was.

"And now we only have one week to live!", Irma said as her voice was getting weak. "One week before we die!"

Cornelia then pulled Irma into a hug, knowing she needed it.

"It's okay, Irma.", Cornelia said as she held on to Irma. "It's okay to be scared."

Irma then broke down and cried as she hugged Cornelia.

"I don't want to die!", Irma cried as Cornelia hugged her. "Not here. Not this young!"

Seeing this, Hay Lin and Taranee joined in on the hug. Soon, all the girls were crying along with Irma, for they knew how she was feeling. A year ago, they, along with Will, their boyfriends, and Elyon who returned back to Earth to get her high school education, had all graduated high school. During that time a few things have changed for them. Irma finally saw Martin for the great guy he was and got with him. Cornelia and Caleb broke up. But it was on a good note. After seeing that they had future plans that would clash with each other, along with the fact they had one to many arguments, they knew that they were better off as friends. Cornelia ended up getting with one Angelo Vanders, who was one of Will's best friends from Fadden Hills. He had moved to Heatherfield a few months after they defeated Cedric four years ago. When they first met, Cornelia and Angelo became good friends. It was only a matter of time before they got together after she and Caleb broke up. But a week after graduation, the girls went to Metamoor to help capture Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, and Frost who had all escaped. But when they caught up with them at the palace gates, that's when everything changed. It was also a day they would never forget.

_Flashback, a year ago..._

The girls had Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, and Frost trapped in a ring of fire that Taranee had made.

"You and you're generals are trapped, Phobos!", Cornelia said as she and the other Guardians hovered a few feet in the air. "There's no where left for you to go!"

"I suppose you are right.", Phobos said calmly.

"You suppose?", Irma questioned. "What are you? Nuts? It's over, Phobos!"

"Indeed it is.", Phobos said as Elyon appeared a few feet in front of Phobos.

"Elyon?", Taranee questioned surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ending this!", Elyon said as she suddenly pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar surprising the girls.

"How did you get the Heart of Kandrakar?", Hay Lin questioned

"You four are Guardians no more!", Elyon said in a demanding voice.

Suddenly, four beams of energy shot out of the Heart! A blue one hit Irma! A red one hit Taranee! A green one hit Cornelia! And a violet one hit Hay Lin! The girls then felt their powers being pulled from them! Four screams of pain were heard on the battlefield as the four girls were being made powerless! Suddenly Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma changed back to normal and fell to the ground as their powers were being pulled back into the Heart! The girls looked up at Elyon as she held the Heart of Kandrakar in her hand. They saw her then flash a twisted, evil smile. They then looked around to see that Cedric, Miranda, and Frost stood around them with evil smiles as well. Just then Phobos walked up and stood next to Elyon.

"Why... Elyon?", Cornelia questioned as she and the other girls tried to get to their feet only to fall back down from the pain of having their powers being ripped from their bodies. "Why?"

"Don't you fools get it?", Elyon asked as Will landed in front of them.

"Run, Will!", Taranee yelled fearing for her friend.

"Now why would I do that?", Elyon asked confusing the girls as they looked at her.

Suddenly, a ring of light appeared above Elyon's head and began to lower around her. The girls were shocked to see Elyon changed into Will. Seeing the looks on their faces made her smile as she looked down at them. She then said two words that made everything all clear.

"Astral Drop."

The other Will then began to vanish! But not before Will absorbed the Drop back into herself.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm on their side now!", Will said in a cold dark voice. "And I'm not under any mind control, or being threaten in any way! I made this choice myself and on my own!"

"Don't do this, Will.", Taranee pleaded with her friend.

"You're better than this.", Irma said as she reached for her hand.

"No!", Will said as she kicked Irma's hand away from her. "I'm better than all of you put together!"

"What about the team?", Hay Lin said in a sad voice. "What about W.I.T.C.H.?"

"W.I.T.C.H. is no more!", Will snapped making Hay Lin's eyes water. "I'm done with all of you!"

"Cedric, if you will please take them and put them in the same prision we were once in.", Phobos said.

"With great pleasure!", Cedric said as he grabbed the girls with his tail.

"Wait!", Cornelia yelled. "Where's Elyon?"

"Don't worry, Corny.", Will said as she looked at her. "She's alive. But you'll never see her again. Oh! And don't worry. I had a special cell made for the four of you."

"Onward to reclaim my throne!", Phobos said as he and Will took to the sky. "And afterwards, there shall a wedding between me and the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar!"

"What?", Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin questioned in shock.

"That's right!", Will said with a smirk. "I'm marrying Phobos! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Will then fly up to Phobos and shared a kiss with him that surprised the girls. At that moment, they knew that Will had truly betrayed them. They said nothing as Cedric made his way down into the Infinite City Prison.

On that day, the current Guardians, known as W.I.T.C.H., were no more.

_End Flashback_

"We can't give up hope, guys.", Cornelia said as they were still in their group hug. "And we can't lose faith in our true friends. I know that they're doing their best to try and free us."

"But what if they can't save us before next week?", Hay Lin questioned as they ended their group hug.

"To be honest, Hay Lin, I don't know.", Cornelia said sadly as she sat on her bed. "I just don't know."

The other three girls sat on their beds. Each was hoping that somehow, someway, their rebel friends would find someway to save them. Little did they know, their friends were working on doing just that. Only question was, would they be able to pull off the rescue of their lives?

**A/N: Well, things are looking down for the I.T.C.H. in W.I.T.C.H.! They have one week before the bitter end. Can the rebels save them before it's to late or will the Known Worlds be losing four great heroes?**

**Please review.**


	2. Rescue Plans & A Traitor Before Them

**A/N: Just so you all should know, Orube is in this story. And she's a teenager in this story. Well, she's about a year younger than Peter.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2:**

On the planet Earth, in the city of Heatherfield, across the street from the Silver Dragon resturant sat an apartment building that was five stories tall. On the first floor was a martial arts school. The second floor was made like a home that had a Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, Lounge Area, three Bathrooms, and two hall way closets. The other floors had apartments. This was the home of John Vanders and his nephew Angelo Vanders. It was also home to the few rebels that were able to escape Phobos and his forces when he took over Meridian with Will's help. Thanks to Blunk, and his Tonga Tooth, Caleb, Julian, Drake, and some of the human members of the rebels were able to escape to Earth. The Galhot members stayed behind, seeing as they would stuck out like a sore thumb on Earth. Since then, the Galhot rebels have been sending info to the human rebels through Blunk. And right now, Blunk has brought them a letter telling them of what was going to happen to Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin.

"So, this is it?", Matt questiond as he, Caleb Drake, Julian, Angelo, and John sat in the Vanders' Living Room. "One week before they are executed."

"This isn't good.", Drake said. "If only we had help from the other kingdoms! We might of been able to pull off a rescue!"

"Well, we don't have their help.", Julian said. "So, it's up to us to save the four Guardians and get them to Earth."

"Only question is how?", Caleb questioned. "It would be a whole lot easier if they were going to be executed on the same day. But one day at a time? And in random order?"

"It looks like Phobos and his "queen" are holding all the cards.", Julian said.

"Maybe not.", Angelo said getting the attention of the others. "There might be a way to still save them."

"If you have any ideas, we're all ears.", Caleb said.

"I may have a few ideas.", Angelo said. "But I think we should get the other guys and fill them in. They have a right to know seeing as they're apart of the rebels now like I am."

"Agreed.", Julian said. "You all have proven yourselve on the missions we've taken on Metamoor."

"And who of thought that you were the grandson of one of the former Guardians?", Caleb said with a grin.

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a grin. "Try being a five year old kid that follows his grandparents through a thing of blueish-white light that leads to a world of walking, talking trees. That's change things for you."

"I bet it would.", Matt said with a grin as he pulled out his cell phone. "I can call Nigel and Eric."

"I'll call Martin and Peter.", Angelo said as he picked up the house phone and began to call Martin.

A half an hour later, the four boys had arrived and were told of what they found out.

"A week?", Peter questioned fearing for his little sister. "They have one week left?"

"I'm afraid so.", Julian said sadly.

"Aw, man!", Martin said sadly. "This can't be happening!"

"But it is!", Nigel said. "And we have to find a way to save them!"

"But how?", Eric questioned. "How can we save the girls, when we don't know who's going to be the first to be taken out?"

"That's the million dollar question.", Matt said.

Just then John came into the place with Yan Lin along with a teenage girl with yellow eyes. She looked as if she was Asian. Her name was Orube. She was from the world of Basiliade. The same home world of Himerish. Also known as the Oracle of Kandrakar. The Oracle ahd sent her to Earth to help the Guardians. And she has more then proven her worth. The day Will betrayed the other Guardians, Orube was visiting Lube on Kandrakar. She was the lucky one. Sense then, she's been helping the rebels be a thorn in Phobos and Will's side.

"The Heart is the answer.", Yan Lin said. "You must find a way to get the Heart of Kandrakar from Will."

"Easier said than done.", Caleb said.

"Maybe if we have Lillian help.", Drake suggested. "I mean she is the Heart of Earth. It may give us a big advantage."

"He has a point.", Angelo said. "And you know she'll want to help save her sister."

"No way!", Matt said. "It's to risky to have Lillian involved in this! She not experianced enough to go into battle! And as her Regent, I'm not about to put her at risk!"

"Okay, man.", Peter said. "Calm down. We'll just think of another plan."

"Can I make a suggestion?", Orube asked.

"Go ahead, Orube.", Caleb said.

"Seeing as we have someone on the inside, why not have them inform us on who is going to be executed the day before.", Orube suggested. "We can then have a rescue planned."

"And we do know how and where they're going to be executed.", John said. "This could work."

Caleb then wrote something down on a peice of paper and folded it up.

"Blunk. Head back to Metamoor and have give this to Aldern.", Calerb said as he handed the folded up paper to the little Passling. "Hopefully, we can pull this off."

"I want to go too.", Matt said. "I need to get a new sword to train with."

"Blunk no mind.", Blunk said as he opened a fold with his Tonga Tooth.

They both then headed through the fold before it closed.

"Now all we have to do is find a way to save the girls before next week arrives.", Eric said. "There has to be some way of doing this."

"I would suggest faking their deaths.", Peter said. "But they may see through that."

"Maybe not.", Martin said while rubbing his chin.

"You come up with something?", Nigel asked.

"Maybe.", Martin said. "I'll have to go home and check my books. But if I'm right, Peter's idea might work."

"Well, that's some good news.", Caleb said. "Now what about Elyon? There has to be some way to wake her up from the meditation slumber she put herself in."

"I was quite surprised she was able to do that.", Drake said.

"It wsas something me, Kadma, and Halinor taught her.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "While in that state, neither Phobos, Will, or Cedric can drain her of her power."

"But Phobos did get some of her power before she put herself in that meditation slumber.", Julian said.

"It was what she told me telepathiclly that comfused me.", Caleb said.

"What did she tell you?", John asked.

"Only the voice of one of my loved ones can wake me from my slumber.", Caleb said. "I know it's not her parents, Alborn and Miriadel. They tried to wake her when she put herself in her meditation slumber."

"And I doubt it's Cornelia.", Angelo said. "Cause if they found out about this, they would of had Cornelia wake her. No, it's someone we haven't thought of."

"It'll come to us sooner or later.", Julian said. "Right now we must focus on rescuing the four Guardians."

"We also have to think about something else.", Yan Lin said. "We know that the girls will each be executed based on their elemental powers. But how will it be done?"

"You raise a good point there, Ms. Lin.", John said. "The only one that we know for sure is Cornelia, who will be ung with vines. The others are another story. There are different ways of executing them."

"And knowing Phobos, he'll do it in ways that'll make it hard for us to save them.", Caleb said.

"We'll just have to wait and see what they have planned.", Drake said. "Until then, we wait and try to come up with any idea we might have to save the Guardians."

In agreement, the rebels went to work on thinking of way to rescue the girls when the time cames. Later that evening, Martin called Angelo and told him to bring Caleb and Orube over to his house. Once there, they said hi to Martin's parents and then went up to Martin's room.

"Okay, Martin.", Angelo said as Martin closed the door to his room. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"This!", Martin said as he went over to his computer. "Remember when you and I put those camcorders up around the village to check the patterns of the patrols Phobos has up?"

"Yeah. That was six months ago", Angelo said. "What of it?"

"Well, look what I just discovered.", Martin said as he played on of the videos on his computer. "This is from last week. It was the day before we were going to do that raid on a weapons shipment Phobos had planned."

Caleb, Angelo, and Orube watched the video and were shocked at what they saw and heard.

"It can't be!", Orube said not believing what she was seeing. "I can't believe he of all people is a spy!"

"Are you sure about this, Martin?", Angelo asked.

"Positive.", Matin said. "It took me a while, but I was able to make it clear enough to see."

"I can't believe this!", Caleb said in anger. "When I get my hands on him, I'll..."

"Caleb wait!", Angelo said. "Let's not do anything. Not yet anyway."

"Why not?", Caleb questioned. "Give me one reason why we shouldn't go after him right now?"

"Because we can use him to our advantage.", Angelo said. "Once we find out which of the girls will executed, the day before it happens, we make up a false plan of how to rescue them."

"The traitor will then go and tell our enemies about it and they'll prepare for what their little spy told them.", Orube said. "But we'll be going along with our real plan to rescue the girls."

"Speaking of which.", Martin said as he pulled out a book and opened it to a page that he marked. "I think this might be able to help us with that."

Martin then explained his idea to save the girls. Five minutes later...

"So, what do you guys think?", Martin asked.

"This could work.", Angelo said. "It's risky. But it could work."

"It is a sound plan.", Caleb said. "But how can we pull it off? Not to mention, get what we need for our plan to work."

"Leave that to me.", Angelo said. "Know what to do."

"But what will we do with the girls once we rescue them?", Orube said. "We have to hide them from the spy until the time is right."

"Again, leave that to me.", Angelo said. "I know a place where we can hide them."

"Now we just have to find out who will be the first one on the chopping block.", Martin said.

"Well, it can be any number of ways for that to happen.", Orube said. "They can be executed in order of oldest to youngest or youngerst to oldest."

"Or in order of their birthdays.", Martin replied.

"Or by their team name.", Caleb said.

"It was W.I.T.C.H. right?", Angelo asked getting a nod from Caleb.

"So it could Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and finally Hay Lin.", Orube said.

"Or Will could go backwards.", Caleb said. "Which would be Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and finally Irma."

"Or Will could go in random order.", Angelo said. "And if she does that, she just might save Taranee for last. Seeing as out of the girls she was the closest to Will."

"Either way, we need to be ready to act when the time comes.", Martin said as he closed his book.

"Oh, we'll be ready!", Caleb said. "And if all goes well, Phobos, Will, and all those working for them will be going down!"

On this, the four of them agreed. They also agreed to keep this to themselves for the time being. For they knew that if the spy were to get wind of this, their plans would be ruined. And with a week to plan everything out, that was the last thing they needed.

**A/N: Well, looks like there's a traitor among the rebels! Question is, who could it be? And will the plan Martin has come up with work? Or will it fail and put them all at risk?**

**Please review.**


	3. The Sleeping Queen & Fall From Grace

**Chapter 3:**

On Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, Will was walking through up a tower of the palace. She was dressed in a red dress with matching short heeled shoes. The crown of the kingdom on her brow. Once at the top of the tower she comes face to face with the door of a room where there are two soilders were standing guard. The guards bowed and stood aside. Will then walked up to the door and opend it and walked inside and closed the door behind her. She then walked towards the middle of the room where a bed stood. Laying on the bed was the true ruler of the Meridian Kingdom. The Heart of Metamoor! Queen Elyon! She was in the same white dress she wore the day Phobos first tried to drain her of her power and failed. Now she slept in a meditation slumber she put herself in. It was the only way to keep Phobos, Will, or Cedric from taking all of her powers. Will looked down at Elyon with a sneer.

"You think you're so smart doing this.", Will said as she walked around the bed. "But you're delaying your own doom. We will find a way to wake you. And when we do, Phobos will drain you of your powers and that will be the end of it. So why not just wake up and get it over with."

Will stopped where she first stood on the side of the bed and looked down at Elyon. She knew that somehow Elyon heard her. And it angered her as she brought her hand up and slapped Elyon across the face.

"Don't think you're better than me!", Will snapped as she slapped her again. "I not only tricked the girls but you too! The look on you face when you saw me standing with Phobos was priceless. You were no match for our combined powers! So, what do you do? You put yourself in this meditation slumber! Hoping that someone will save the girls and stop us! Well I have news for you, Queen Elyon! That's not going to happen! Unlike Nerissa, I'm going to make sure the Guardians won't be around long enough to stop us!"

Will then bent down and got closer to Elyon's right ear.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop us.", she whispered in her ear.

With a smug look on her face, Will turned around and walked out of the room. But if Will stayed a few seconds longer, she would of saw a lone tear run down the side of Elyon's face. Once out of the room, Will walked past the guards with her head held high. Seeing this, one of the guards tightened his grip on his spear as he stood at his post.

"To think she was one of the heroes who helped free us from Phobos.", the guard on the left of the door whispered to the other guard. "Now she's become just as bad as he is."

"Quite fool!", the other guard whispered. "She might hear you!"

"Yes. She might.", Will said getting the guards attention.

Both guards looked forward to see Will looking right at them with a cold smile. Will then pointed her hand at the guard on the left and then moved her hand in a way that she was squeezing something. The guard then began to gasp for air as he reached up for his neck. The other guard saw this and knew what was going on, for he has seen Will do this before.

"You little fool!", Will said with a smirk. "Have you truly forgotten that I now have all the powers of the Guardians? Including the Air Guardian's powers!"

"No... Your Majesty!", the guard said as he was gasping for air. "Please forgive me!"

"Very well.", Will said as she realised the gurad letting him drop to his knees. "But next time, I may not be so forgiving."

Will then turned around and headed down the tower. Once down the tower, Will headed for the Royal Garden where she found Phobos tending to his roses.

"For someone that's big and bad, you make time to tend to some roses.", Will said as she walked past Phobos and sat on a stone bench,

"Everyone has a hobby.", Phobos said as he sniffed a rose. "This is one of mine. Like you with your swimming in that pool you had made."

"I suppose.", Will said lazily as she looked around the grarden.

She then heard her husband let out a small laugh.

"And what is so funny, oh husband of mine?", Will asked with a small smile.

"Oh nothing.", Phobos said with a smirk. "Just thinking of how you of all people went from a hero of Kandrakar to the evil queen of Meridian. It is quite amusing if you ask me."

"Yes. Quite amusing.", Will said softly as she looked down at the Heart of Kandrakar thinking of the day things changed for her.

_Flashback, about a year ago._

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon as one Will Vandom was, driving to the Silver Dragon to get a bite to eat and hopfully get a chance to see Hay Lin. That is if she wasn't on a date with Eric. It was a month before graduation and the girls have been spending a good amount of time together. But they also made time for their boyfriends. Well, all but Will, seeing as she and Matt broke up. During the Summer before their Senior year, Matt got a chance to go on a tour with the rock band Kamillia. At first Will was happy for him. But the longer he was away, the more she thought that something was up. They had an argument and ended up breaking up. They're still friends and she's okay with that. But right now, Will is more focused on getting through graduation.

"Finally! I'm here!", Will said as she parked her car near the Silver Dragon. "Traffic is crazy today!"

Will then went inside the resturant to get something to eat. But first she decided to say high to Hay Lin.

"She might be in the basement with Caleb or Orube.", Will sais as she headed for the basement of the place.

Once she was at the basement, Will stopped when she heard the voices of Yan Lin and Orube.

"I believe I should tell them the other reason why I'm here.", Orube said. "They are my friends! They treat me like family! It feels wrong keeping this from them!"

"Well, right now isn't the time to tell them about this.", Yan Lin said. "Their graduation is coming up. This is an important time for them. It is best to wait to tell them a few days after they graduate."

"Do you think they will hate me for this?", Orube asked in a worried tone.

"Of course not.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "With what happened with Nerissa, it's no wonder the Oracle had sent you here. You will make a great replacement for one of the girls."

Hearing that shocked Will as she backed away from the door of the basement and left the Silver Dragon. Will then got in her car and drove off.

"Why? Why are they doing this to us?", Will questioned as tears were pouring down her face. "Why would Kandrakar do this to us? Weren't we good enough Guardians? We fought hard for them and now they send someone to replace one of us? What if Orube is just the first to replace one of us? What if there are four more coming? What will we do then?"

Will then drove to Shell Beach and headed into the cave that the girls normally went to train with their powers. Will then opened a fold to Metamoor. Had Will stayed and listen a little bit longer she would of heard the rest of the conversation between Yan Lin and Orube. And it went a little something like this...

"Perhaps.", Orube said. "But I hope that none of them get hurt bad enough for me to have to replace them."

"Do not worry, Orube.", Yan Lin said. "All you have to do is explain it all to them. I am sure that they will understand."

"Thank you, Yan Lin.", Orube said with a smile. "I feel a lot better talking to you about all of this."

"I'm always here to talk to.", Yan Lin said as she and Orube headed up the stairs. "Now if I'm correct, you have a date with Taranee's brother to get ready for.", she said with a grin.

Orube said nothing as she smiled with her cheeks turning pink.

"I thought so.", Yan Lin said with a smile as sh esaw Orube's face. "Now off with you now! Go have fun today!"

"Yes, ma'am!", Orube said with a smile before going to get ready for her date with Peter.

"To be young again.", Yan Lin said with a smile before going back to work.

As for Will, she had just arrived in Metamoor. She then transformed herself and headed for the Infinite City Prison. Once there, she saw that Vathek and Tynar were standing guard. With a smile Will held the Heart in her hands and began to focus her power. She then turned invisable. About a year ago Will and the girls discovered that they could share certian abilites. Hay Lin's invibability was one of those skills. Will then teletransported into the cell of the last person you'd think she'd go into.

Prince Phobos!

Once in the cell of Phobos, Will used her glamour power to not only hide herself from Vathek and Tynar, as well as Elyon and her powers as well, but she made it look like Phobos was just sitting in his cell doing nothing. Feeling the surge of power run through his cell, Phobos smirked knowing that Will was there. He then saw Will appear in front of him, knowing she had turned visable. Ever since the middle of last Summer Will has been visiting Phobos like this. At first, he thought that it was some sort of Guardian trick when she told him that she was curious as to what made him the man he is today. That is until Will first kissed him! As surprised as he was, he was not one to turn away the affection of a beautiful girl. So, Phobos didn't mind Will's "special" visits.

"Hello, Guardian.", Phobos said as Will sat next to him.

"Hello, yourself.", Will said as she wrapped her armed around his neck and kissed him.

After their kiss, Phobos noticed the worried look on Will's face and knew something was up.

"It seems that there is something wrong.", Phobos said as he held Will's hand. "Care to talk about it?"

"Not really.", Will said sadly as she looked down at the floor of the cell.

Phobos the place his finger under Will's chin and guided her face up so that she was looking at him.

"Come now, Will.", Phobos said with a smile. "You must of came here for a reason besides for a little affection."

"Okay, fine.", Will said before talking a deep breath. "It's like this."

Will then told Phobos of what she overheard Yan Lin and Orube talk about.

"So, it seems that Kandrakar is ready to replace you and your fellow Guardians when you have this garduation if I'm right.", Phobos said after Will told him about what she overheard.

"After all we've done for them!", Will snapped. "They go and send someone to befriend us only to be a replacement for one of us!"

"Only question is which one?", Phobos questioned. "Tell me, what can this Orube do?"

"Well, she can fight. And I mean fight!", Will said. "She's from the same world the Oracle comes from. And she can fire... energy blast."

"With all of that, it sounds like she could take your place.", Phobos said.

"You're... You're right!", Will said. "I mean, the Oracle picked her to work with us on our missions. She's from his world! She can even use energy without a Heart! If she gets the Heart, she may become even more powerful than me!"

"What will you do about it?", Phobos asked.

"What do you mean?", Will said. "I can't go against Kandrakar! I'm not going to be another Nerissa!"

"Then don't be.", Phobos said as she held her hands gently. "Become better! Stronger! You have the Heart! Use it's power! Take what is yours!"

"First of all, that's crazy talk!", Will said. "And even if I tried to pull this off, I'd be all alone against the others!"

"Not if you free me and my generals.", Phobos said as h cupped Will's face in his hands. "And no, I will not betray you. For the last few months, you have shown me more kindness and love than I deserve."

"But what of Elyon?", Will questioned.

"She is my sister.", Phobos said. "Of course she visits, but we both know that she doesn't trust me. But you on the other hand, have risked coming into my cell knowing of our past battles."

"Phobos. I...", Will said not knowing what to say.

"Shhh.", Phobos said with a small smile. "If you decide to fight back, me and my generals will fight by your side. "But the choice is up to you."

Will then looked nto Phobos' eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Her eyes welled up in tears knowing that she had fallen for the fallen prince. Yet part of her didn't want anything to do with him. She also knew what she was going to do. Will then closed her eyes and held the Heart of Kandrakar in her hand. She then began to focus her mind. As she was doing this, Phobos notice that Will was shaking a little.

'What is she doing?', he thought to himself.

A few seconds later, he had his answer. Will opened her eyes and that's when Phobos saw it. Somehow Will had changed. Her eyes showed it all. It was as if she had accepted her inner darkness. But she hid it well enough from those who didn't know her as well as they thought they did. But Phobos saw it as a smile came to his face. Will then looked at Phobos with smile.

"I love you. Yet part of me can't stand you.", Will said with a sad yet happy smile.

"I can deal with that.", Phobos said. "My queen."

"Very well then.", Will said. "My king."

The two then shared a kiss of passion. At that moment, Will knew that her life was changed forever.

_End Flashback_

"You know, if someone came up to me a few years ago and told me that I'd end up marrying you, Phobos, I'd laugh in their face and tell them that they were crazy.", Will said with a smile.

"And yet look at us now.", Phobos said with a smile as he sat next to his wife. "You, Queen Will Vandom, the traitor of Kandrakar married to me, King Phobos, the tyrant of Meridian. Life is funny sometimes."

"Yes. Yes it is.", Will said before they shared a kiss.

One would think. With those two powerhouses as enemies, can anybody put a stop to them and save the four Guardians?

Only time would tell.

And right now time is ticking.

**A/N: Well, now you know how and why Will turned to the darkside. If only she had listened a few seconds more. And who of thought that she was secretly seeing Phobos? Well, now time is ticking for Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. They now have six days before they are to be executed. And Elyon is still in her meditation slumber, waiting for a loved one's voice to wake her up. Who is the loved one? And will the rebels be able to find them? Looks like you'll have to read on to find out. Also, if you don't like the way Will turned bad, I'm sorry. It was the best thing I could come up with!**

**Please review.**


	4. Family Drama & The True Plan

**Chapter 4:**

Three days have passed, and the rebels were all gathered together in their Infinite City base on Metamoor ready to dicuss their plans to rescue the four Guardians before their execution.

"Okay, Caleb. We're all here.", Aldern said as everyone sat down huddled together. "So, what's the plan?"

"Simply put, we're going to try and rescue them while they're being executed.", Caleb said.

"Are you crazy?", Matt questioned. "We'll be right in the open! The Phobos' forces will be on top of us before we even get close to which ever girl is beung executed!"

"Which is why, we'll be making a distraction.", Orube said. "A big one!"

"A distraction?", Aldren question. "That could work."

"I agree.", Vathek said. "We have enough men and women willing and able to help."

"So, how will the distraction work?", Peter asked.

"Before the execution starts, we'll have two to three teams of rebels cause a big disturbance in certain parts of the village.", Martin explained. "This should force a good amount of the troops to go cheek them out."

"When enough are gone, an even bigger team will go and try and rescue whoever is on the chopping block.", Angelo continued to explain. "From what we've figured, Taranee and Cornelia should be the easiest to rescue."

"Really?", Peter and Nigel questioned being hopeful for Taranee.

"Yes.", Caleb said. "But only if we do this right."

"So, all we have to do is be ready to strike when the time is right.", Eric figured.

"You got it.", Orube said.

"If I may ask, Angelo.", Vathek said. "Where is your uncle?"

"Uncle John went to talk to Will's mother.", Angelo said with a sad expression.

"I see.", Vathek said. "That poor woman. She must of been heartbroken to find out about her daughter."

"She was shock when my grandparents and Ms. Lin told her about the whole Guardian thing.", Angelo said. "She took it pretty hard when they told her about what she did."

"Don't forget how my folks took it all.", Peter said. "Not to mention the other girls' parents."

"Irma's mom freaked, while her dad was ready to call S.W.A.T.!", Martin said. "They might of come in handy."

"Hay Lin's parents are still hoping to see Hay Lin walk through the door of the Silver Dragon.", Eric said.

"Cornelia's dad said he'll give us the money to get whatever we need to fight.", Angelo said. "And Mrs. Hale said that she'll use her connections as a lawyer to get us any permits we may need."

"It's nice to know we have some help.", Julian said.

"Ain't that the truth.", Peter said.

"So, who is going to be in the rescue parties?", Aldern questioned.

"Well, I'm leading all for rescue teams.", Caleb said.

"I want to be in the party that goes after Taranee.", Peter demanded.

"Same here.", Nigel demanded.

"I want to be in the one that goes after Hay Lin.", Eric demanded.

"Irma for me.", Martin demanded.

"Well, it's Cornelia for me.", Angelo said. "So, who else will be with us?"

"I wish to be in all four.", Orube said.

"Me too.", Drake said.

"I'll lead one of the four distraction teams.", Aldern said.

"Same for me.", Julian said.

"As will I.", Vathek said.

"I want to be with the rescue teams.", Matt said.

"No. We need you to be in one of the distraction teams.", Caleb said.

"But...", Matt began to say.

"No buts, Matt. Remember what happened to Huggles. Will didn't break a sweat when she fried him.", Caleb said. "Even with his Regent powers she took him out."

"That's only because he still saw Will as a friend.", Matt replied.

"Well, we were lucky when he sent his powers back to Lillian before he died.", Orube said sadly. "Matt you can't take the risk of being with the rescue teams."

"Besides, they'll be expecting you to be part of a rescue party.", Caleb explained. "But seeing you as part of a distraction will throw them off."

"He's right.", Drake said. "With your Regent powers, you can make a huge distraction."

"I don't like it, but you make a good point.", Matt said. "I'll be part of the distraction."

"So, what happens now?", Nigel asked.

"Now we wait.", Caleb said. "We have three days left before the first execution. So, if you have any nerves rattling you, then I suggest you get them out of your system."

"I think we should tell the girls' parents about this too.", Orube suggested. "It's only fair they should know."

"I agree.", Caleb said.

"I'll tell the Lairs.", Martin said.

"I got the Lins.", Eric said.

"The Hales for me.", Angelo said.

"My parents of course.", Peter said.

"Well, let's head back to Earth and do this.", Eric said.

"One fold to Earth, coming up.", Blunk said as he opened a fold using the Tonga Tooth.

Orube, Eric, Nigel, Peter, Angelo, and Matt headed through the fold to Earth. Once on Earth, they spilt off to inform the girls families about what they had planned.

'I think I'll go tell Ms. V what's going on as well.', Angelo thought to himself. 'But I'll tell the Hales first.'

With that thought, Angelo headed for the Hale's home.

**_The Lins_**

And that's the plan we have to save the girls.", Eric said as he finished explaining the plan to the Lin family. "It may not sound like much of a plan, but from what Vathek told us, there are a lot of rebels at the ready to help. I'm even going to be part of the team that rescues Hay Lin."

"Are you sure this plan will work?", Chen Lin asked fearing for his daughter's life.

"It's risky, but it's the best plan we have.", Eric said.

"Trust the rebels, Chen.", Yan Lin said. "They've dealt with things like this before."

"I do trust them, mother.", Chen said. "It's just that, this is my daughter's life at steak here. I don't want to lose her!"

"I understand, son.", Yan Lin said. "None of us want to lose any of the girls."

"One more thing.", Eric said. "Once we rescue the girls, we'll have to keep them hidden until all four are safe. Just in case if Will puts up a Veil to keep us on Metamoor. Once they're all safe, we can bring them back all at once."

"Smart idea.", Yan Lin said.

"Just bring our daughter back to us.", Joan Lin said. "Alive our dead. Please bring her back. If she dies, I want to at least give her a proper burial."

"Mrs. Lin...", Eric began to say.

"Please, Eric.", Joan pleaded with watery eyes.

"Okay, Mrs. Lin.", Eric said seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I promise you that I'll bring Hay Lin back. Alive or dead."

"Thank you.", Joan said with a small, yet sad smile.

'I just hope I bring her back alive.', Eric though to himself. 'Please Lord, let me be able to bring her back alive.'

**_The Lairs_**

"I want in!", Tom Lair said after Martin told him and Anna Lair about the plan.

"Tom! No!", Anna said fearing for her husband. "I don't want to lose you too!"

"She's our daughter, Anna!", Tom yelled making Anna jump back a little. "I'm not about to sit here and do nothing to help rescue her!"

**_*SMACK!*_**

Tom felt the side of his face where Anna smacked him. He looked at his wife who was fuming yet had tears flowing down her face.

"You don't think I want to save her too?", Anna cried. "You're right! She's our daughter! But they already have a plan to save Irma! The best we can do is stay out of their way!"

"Anna..."

Tom was cut off when Anna buried her face in his chest crying.

"I don't want to lose you, too!", Anna said weeping as she had her face buried in her husband while beating on his chest softly.

Realising how frighten and scared his wife was, Tom wrapped his arms around Anna and held her close.

"Mrs. Lair is right, sir.", Martin said getting his attention. "We have everything under control. I know you want to help, but maybe it's best you let us handle things."

"Okay, Martin.", Tom said knowing Martin was right. "I'll let you all handle things. But please bring my daughter home."

"I pray and hope we can, sir.", Martin said. "I pray and hope we can."

"We all do, Martin.", Anna said softly. "We all do."

"Yeah. We all do."

Everyone turmed around to see a twelve year old Christopher Lair standing at the stairs.

"Chris?", Anna said as she looked at her son.

"I hear enough.", Chris said as he walked up to Martin. "Three days left huh?"

"Yeah.", Martin said. "Three days before the first execution."

"Will it work?", Chris asked. "Your plan that is."

"We're hoping it does.", Martin said.

"And if it doesn't?", Chris questioned.

"Then we'll wing it and fight to save them!", Martin said.

"Just bring back my sister, man.", Chris said. "We may of had our differaces, but I still love her."

"We'll do our best.", Martin said before they shook hands.

'Please let them be able to save her, Lord.', Chris prayed hoping for the best. 'Please let them be able to bring back my sister.'

"Please let us be able to pull this off, Lord.', Martin prayed.

_**The Cooks**_

"And you're going to help rescue Taranee?", Lione asked his son after Peter told his parents the plan.

"Yeah.", Peter said. "Nigel's part of the rescue team. too."

"I thought as much.", Theresa said. "Both of you be careful. "I don't want to lose you and Taranee or anyone else we know."

"I'll be okay, mom.", Peter said. "We have this all planned out. And from what Caleb and the others say, Taranee should be one of the easy ones to rescue. As long as we time it right."

"Are you sure?", Lione questioned.

"I believe so.", Peter said. "We just have to time it just right."

"Just don't do anything that will get you killed.", Theresa said as she hugged her son.

"I won't mom.", Peter said as he returned the hug.

'Let us be able to save my sister and her friends, Lord.', Peter prayed hoping for the best.

_**The** **Hales**_

Angelo had just told the Hales about the plan to save Cornelia and the girls. The Hales were releaved yet scared for their daughter. And for good reason. There was a 50/50 chance of the plan failing.

"I know it sounds a bit risky, but if we do it just right, we'll be able to save the girls.", Angelo said.

"It's a good plan.", Harold Hale said. "But there's so much room for something to go wrong."

"Maybe if I were to come and help.", a twelve year old Lillian offered.

"Lillian, no!", Elizabeth said fearing that she may lose two daughters.

"But, mom..."

"Sorry, kiddo.", Napolean said. "But your mom's right. It's to risky putting you in any danger."

"He's right, Lillian.", Angelo said. "All Will would need is an opening and she'd have your powers to add to her own. It's best to let Matt handle this with us."

"Fine!", Lillian said giving in not liking to be left out of saving her sister. "But you better save my sister!"

"I'll save her or die trying.", Angelo said before he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?", Eleizabeth asked.

"To Ms. Vandom.", Angelo said. "Someone has to tell her about all of this."

Elizabeth then saw the sad look on Angelo's face and knew how hard it was on him.

"Tell Susan I said hi.", Elizabeth said. "And tell her not to blame herself for all of this. None of this is her fault."

"I will.", Angelo said. "Thanks."

Angelo then left the Hale home and headed for the home of Susan Vandom.

"I feel so sorry for Susan.", Elizabeth said as she sat on the couch. "She must feel horrible about all of this."

"I just pray and hope the boys can save our daughter.", Harold said as he sat next to his wife and held her close.

"So do I.", Lillian said hoping to see her sister again.

"Same her, kiddo.", Napolean said. "Same here."

_**Susan Vandom**_

Twenty minutes later, Angelo had arrived at the apartment of Susan Vandom. His Uncle John was still there talking with her. Angelo knew he had to tell her what was going on. No matter how much it was going to hurt.

"She... She's actually having this done?", Susan asked not believing her ears. "Will is having her friends executed?"

"Y-Yeah.", Angelo said. "They have three more days left before the first execution. Our plan to rescue the girls should work if we time it just right."

"Your plan is sound.", John said. "But there's room for something to go wrong."

"I know but, it's the best plan we got.", Angelo said.

"What about Will?", Susan asked as she was sitting on her couch. "What will you do about her?"

"Well, right now, we're focusing on rescuing the girls.", Angelo said. "Once that is done, we can work on bringing down Will and Phobos."

"Why can't Kandrakar step in and help?", Susan asked. "I mean, the girls work for them don't they?"

"Kandrakar can only step in if Phobos and Will are a threat to another world.", John explained. "And the Heart of Kandrakar still sees Will as it's Keeper. So, Kandrakar can't step in."

"And the girls?", Susan questioned.

"Once Will took the girls' powers away, and joined up with Phobos, they were declared enemies of that world.", John explained. "It stinks, but there's nothing we can do about it, but try and rescue them."

"I see.", Susan said as she looked down at the floor. "But promise me one thing."

"What is it, Susan?", John asked.

"Promise that you'll try and stop Will.", Susan said as she looked up at Angelo. "I'm asking you as her best friend to stop her and bring her back to Earth. Even if you have to bring her back kicking and screaming. Please bring her back."

"I'll try, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said. "I'll try."

Susan then gave Angelo a small yet sad smile before breaking down and crying. John sat next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. Seeing this, Angelo clinched his fist feeling sorry of Susan.

'Let us be able to end this, Lord.', Angelo prayed. 'I don't think the families can take much more of this.'

Later that night, Orube, and Martin along with Peter, Eric, and Nigel met up at the Vanders' home, where Angelo and John were waiting for them.

"Okay, man.", Peter said with a yawn. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"The plan we told you all, isn't the real plan.", Martin said surprising Peter, Eric, and Nigel.

"What?", Peter, Eric, and Nigel questioned in shock.

"Then what's the real plan?", Nigel asked.

"And do the other rebels know what it is?", Eric asked.

"Caleb is telling them right now.", John said. "Well, most of them."

"What do you mean by most of them?", Peter aked. "And if the plan that you told us wasn't the plan then why tell us it?"

"Because we've discovered that there's a spy amoung us.", Orube said.

"No way!", Nigel said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "The plan we told everyone today was to fool the spy. They'll go tell their comtact, who will go tell Phobos and Will."

"They will be ready to stop that plan, which we'll be ready for.", John said. "But in reality, our other plan will already be in play."

"And what is that plan?", Nigel asked.

"And who is the spy?", Eric asked.

"You guys may want to sit down.", Martin said as he opened up his laptop. "You're not going to like this."

That night, the true plan was told as well as who the traitor was. After that, things would be different for them all.

**A/N: Well plans are set in motion. Question is will everything really work? And will the spy be exposed? Well, they have about three days to find out.**

**Please review.**

**Also, be sure to go on my profile and vote on my poll on who should lead the allaince in my _"The Fairy And The Warrior King"._**


	5. The Night Before & Goodbye Irma

**Chapter 5:**

Three days have passed and the next day was the the first execution. Who it was, only Will knew. For Phobos left it up to her to choice the order of execution. Right now, Will was standing in the bedroom she and Phobos shared. She was dressed in a black dress with matching heels. Around her neck was the Heart of Kandrakar. But instead of it's bright and beautiufl glow, stood a dull, pink glow. But even with it's weaken glow, it was still powerful in Will's hands. A smirk came to her face as she was ready to do what she planned to do.

"This should be fun.", Will said to herself before teletransporting to the Infinite City Prisons.

Meanwhile, in the Infinite City Prison, the girls were of course in their cell, sitting on their beds. None of them could sleep, knowing that tomorrow was their execution.

"Well, this is it.", Irma said as she laid down on her bed with her hands behind her head. "Tomorrow we get executed."

"I wish we could at least see our families one last time.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"Not to mention our boyfriends.", Taranee said.

"They probably think we left the country or something.", Irma said with a grin. "I wish I could of told Martin about me being a Guardian."

"Same for me when it comes to Nigel.", Taranee said.

"I wish I could of told Eric.", Hay Lin said.

"I was hoping to tell Angelo about all of this, before we left for college.", Cornelia said. "Guess that's not going to happen."

All of the girls let out a sad sigh. Irma then decided to try and lighten the mood as best she could.

"You know something? If I were back home, right now, I'd be eating a double cheeseburger with bacon.", Irma said with a grin.

"I could go for a double cheese pizza with pepperoni.", Taranee said smiling.

"I would love to have a thing of bratwurst and saurkraut.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"I would settle for something from the school cafeteria.", Hay Lin said smiling that got all the girls laughing.

"I'm still not losing hope in he rebels.", Taranee said. "I still think that they'll pull of a rescue."

"Me too.", Cornelia said.

"Same here.", Hay Lin said. "What about you, Irma?"

"It could happen.", Irma said. "And I really hope it does."

"At least Lillian is safe.", Cornelia said thinking of her sister. "Maybe, when she's older, she'll be able to take Phobos and Will down."

"You never know.", Irma said with a grin. "She is your sister. And if she takes after you, then Phobos and Will had better watch out!"

"One can hope.", Hay Lin said.

"One can. Can't they?"

The girls looked towards the front of their cell to see Will standing there with a smirk.

"Hello, girls.", Will said in a cold tone. "Aren't you glad to see me? I mean this is one of the two last times any of you will be seeing me."

"Oh, yeah! That's right! You're the last person we want to see right now! That was soooooooo on our mind!", Irma said sarcasticly. "Will we see Will one last time? Oh, I do hope do!"

The other three girls giggled a bit at Irma's joke. Will on the other hand, wasn't laughing so much.

"Funny.", Will said in a dull tone. "I'm amazed to see that time here hasn't killed your sense of humor, Irma."

"What can I say? I've got to be me.", Irma said as she smirked at Will.

"Let's see how funny you are when you're the first one to go.", Will said with a smirk.

Irma's face paled after hearing that, which put a smile on Will's face.

"Now that's funny!", Will said with a small cold laugh. "And the day after that will be you Cornelia. Followed by Hay Lin, and Taranee will end it all on the fourth and final day. And to add insult to injury, I'll have your bodies tossed into the Abyss of Shadows. That was suggested by one of my generals. Pretty good idea if I do say so myself. Now for how you'll be executed, each of you will be executeded by the element you used to control. Irma will be drowned. Cornelia will be hung, using vines. Hay Lin will be suffocated losing the air around her. Taranee will be burnt at the steak. Just like a witch! Get it? Witch? W.I.T.C.H.? I can make jokes too."

Will then looked at the girls, who were speechless.

"What's the matter girls? Got nothing to say?", Will asked with a smirk. "No witty remarks? No talk of hope, or telling me that I'll never get away with this?"

"Why tell you what you already know?", Cornelia questioned as she looked directly at Will. "Even if the rebels can't save us, there will be someone that'll stop you."

"If you're talking about that brat sister of yours, I wouldn't hold my breath.", Will said. "Once you all are gone, I'll make sure she knows that her sister is dead! After that, she'll be to sad and weak to pose a threat! Me and Phobos will rule Metamoor and crush anyone who tries to fight us. We win, you lose."

"We'll see about that.", Taranee said glaring at Will. "You forgot how the rebels held their own before we came along to help fight that husband of yours."

"But he didn't have me back then.", Will said. "And that can make all the differance. We'll crush the rebels and toss them down the Abyss of Shadows with you!"

"You're sick!", Hay Lin snapped.

"Maybe.", Will said with a smile. "But at least I'm not going to be executed. Goodbye girls. I'll be seeing you later this week."

With that, Will teletransported away, leaving the girls afraid for the next few hours. Back at the palace, Will appeared in her room, where Phobos was waiting.

"And where have you been?", Phobos asked, with a smile, as he walked up to Will.

"Just paying a visit to the girls before their execution.", Will said as she wrapped her arms around Phobos' neck. "You should of seen their faces when I told them of how they were going to executed. It was priceless!"

"I'm sure it was.", Phobos said with a smile as he scooped Will up in his arms getting a yelp of surprise out of her.

"Looks like someone is frisky.", Will said with smirk as Phobos walked you over to their bed.

"You'd be correct.", he said as he laid her on the bed.

They then shared a kiss knowing it was going to be an interesting night.

The next day, the girls were up and fearing the worst as they sat in their cells. They were fed their breakfast, which Irma figured was her last meal. All they could think of was if and how would the rebels be able to save them if they were to try and pull of a last minute rescue. Suddenly, some guards came up to their cell. They opened the doors and headed for Irma, who had a look of fear on her face.

"Come with us, Water Guardian.", one of the soldiers said as he and another soldier grabbed Irma by her arms.

"No!", Irma yelled in fear as she tried to shake herself free of the gurads grip. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Let her go!", Hay Lin pleaded with the guards. "Please let her go!"

"We can't.", one of the soldiers said sadly. "If we do not do this, they will harm our families. I'm sorry."

"We know.", Cornelia said in a sad tone. "But please let us at least say goodbye to our friend."

The soldiers looked at each other and nodded before letting Irma go. The four girls then did one last group hug knowing that this just may be the end.

"It's been fun girls.", Irma said with a small smile, trying to be strong. "We've had some good times as well as some bad times. But it's been one heck of a ride!"

"From when we first became Guardians, until now.", Taranee said. "We've done a lot of good and that's something we can be proud of."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way.", Cornelia said.

"Me neither.", Hay Lin said.

"Same here.", Taranee said.

"Ditto.", Irma said.

"I'm sorry, Guardians.", the soilder said sadly. "But it's time."

Irma then walked to two of the guards and left the cell that she spent the last year in proudly. As the two soldiers left, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee noticed that there were six other soldiers still there.

"Um... what?", Taranee asked wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry but, the queen has ordered us to take each of you to different cells to await your executions.", one of the soldiers explained.

"Why would Will do that?", Cornelia questioned.

"She wants us to feel loneliness before we die.", Taranee said.

"She won't stop, will she?", Hay Lin questioned. "She wants to break us before she kills us!"

"Dom't let her get to you, Hay Lin.", Cornelia said. "And don't lose hope! Never lose hope!"

Hay Lin nodded sadly as two soldiers were taking her away, follwowed by Taranee. Cornelia was left alone in the cell she shared with three of her friends. She then sat on her bed and held her knees up to her chest as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"I can't lose hope.", she said to herself as a lone tear ran down her face. "I can not lose hope."

As for Irma, the two soldiers walked her to a room and opened the door.

"What's going on?", Irma questioned.

"Please go inside and change clothes.", the soldier said. "It is the queen's orders."

"If she's going to execute me, then she should just get it over with!", Irma said as she walked into the room.

Once in the room, Irma saw that there were a fresh of underwear and a bra. But what caught her attention was the outfit that was left for her to wear. Seeing this, Irma had only one thing to say.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

**A/N: Well, it's execution time! And Irma's the first to go! Can the rebels save her in time as well as the other girls when it's their time, or will everything go up in smoke? And what is it that Will has Irma wearing?**

**Please review.**


	6. The Execution Of Irma Lair

**Chapter 6:**

Once she was dressed, in the outfit Will had set up for her, Irma walked out of the room. Irma looked at the two soldiers who were a bit stunned.

"What?", Irma quetioned with a raised eyebrow.

"W-We are sorry.", one of the soldiers said. "It is just some old memories oming back to us."

"Good memories, mind you.", the othe soldier said with a kind smile which made Irma smile a little.

"Thanks.", Irma said before taking a deep breath. "Well, let's get this over with.", she said to the guards.

With sad expressions on their faces, the two soilders walked Irma outside the palace. Once outside the sun's light hit Irma's eyes, making her cover them quickly. During their time in the Infinite City Prison, the girls were brought outside for some air at least twice a week. But there were so many guards around them that any escape attempts weren't going to happen. Not to mention rescue attempts. Once her eyes ajusted to the light, the soldiers guided Irma toward the palace gates where, the people of the village were gathered, by force mind you. Once she was outside the palace gates, the people gathered there gasped once they saw Irma. For a second they had a string of hope that was taken away once they got a good look at her. There Irma Lair stood in what looked like her Guardian uniform. Only her wings were missing. Suddenly, Will appeared surprising the people and Irma as well. Around her neck was the Heart of Kandrakar. She was dressed in a aqua-blue dress with matching shoes. Upon her head was the crown of Meridian. She looked at Irma who was glaring at her.

"Do you like what I had made for you, Irma?", Will asked with a smile. "I figured that you should die with a bit of respect. Just a bit."

"Gee, thanks.", Irma said. "At least I get to go with my honor!"

"Honor is overrated.", Will said before turning to the people fof the village. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! You are all gathered here today to witness the end of one Irma Lair! One of the former Guardians of Kandrakar! Once you fools see all of them die one day at a time, you'll realise that it is fultile to rebel against me and my husband, King Phobos! And without further a due, it is time for the Water Guardian's execution!"

Will then formed a six foot energy cube with an opened top. She then began to fill it with water. Irma saw this and was a bit surprised, before she figured out what was what.

"So, you now have all of our powers.", Irma said with a smirk. "Taking a page from Nerissa I see."

"Please.", Will said while still filling the cube. "Don't compare me to that no talent hack! She wanted control of the Known Worlds! I'm willing to settle for Metamoor!"

"Small thinking.", Irma said. "Pretty sad if you ask me."

"No one was asking.", Will said as she finished with filling the energy cube. "And now for the fun.", she said with a smirk as Cedric, who was in his human form, walked up to Irma.

"Well if it isn't old scale-face!", Irma said smirking. "Let me guess, you wanted one last chance to say goodbye."

"Oh, I'll be saying good-bye, Guardian!", Cedric said with a smirk. "The LONG goodbye!"

Cedric then transformed into his human-snake form, causing Irma to look up at his tall and powerful form.

"Haven't seen that in a while.", Irma said looking up at Cedric who reached down and grabbed her.

Soon Irma was face to face with Cedric who was hissing at her. As she was looking as him, Irma's vision began to blur as she got dizzy. But she quickly shook it off as Cedric began to laugh a little.

"Now, now, little Guardian. Don't tell me that you're getting a little light-headed.", he laughed holding on to Irma.

"No! It's your breath!", Irma said while waving the smell from her face. "There's this thing called mouthwash! Ever heard of it?"

Meanwhile in three seperate cells, sat the last three Guardians. But they were doing more than sitting in their cells. For you see, Will was using her telepathic powers to show them what was happening. No words were said as they were hoping and praying for a miracle to happen.

"Any last words, Irma?", Will asked in a tone that said she didn't care.

"You bet I do!", Irma said as she looked at Will. "I... forgive you."

Will looked at Irma, who was looking at her.

"It's true.", Irma said. "At first, I was going to curse you like it was nobodies business. But now that I see you in the sunlight, I feel sorry for you. For once we're gone, you won't have any friends on this world or anywhere else. You'll just have Phobos to keep you company, for everyone else is to afraid to be your friend. And for that, I feel sorry for you. So, I forgive you, Will Vandom."

At first, there was a small part of Will that was a bit touched by what Irma said. But that was soon replaced by rage as she glared at Irma. She then flew up to her and smacked her across her face!

"You forgive me?", Will questioned with anger in her voice. "You feel sorry for me? I don't need your pity! I am queen of Meridian! And future queen of Metamoor! I do not need your pity! Cedric! End her!"

"With great pleasure!", Cedric said a he held Irma over the energy cube that was full of water.

"Don't lose hope, people of Meridian!", Irma yelled. "Someday, heroes will come and free you from all of this! Never lose hope!"

Cedric was about to dunk her in it when suddenly a loud explosion was here from the village below the palace! This got Cedric and Will's attention. Suddenly, another explosion was heard from another spot in the village, followed by another explosion in another spot in the village. Will looked down at the village and saw smoke rising from three different spots in the village. She also saw that they were in spots where not much damage could be done.

'Right on time.', Will thought to herself as she landed next to Cedric.

"Soldiers! Go and see what is going on in the village!", Will ordered. "And take some Lurdens with you!"

"What of the exection?", Cedric questioned. "Surely, the rebels may try a rescue attempt with that distaction they just made."

"Oh, it's going to happen!", Will said. "And to make sure we're not disturbed..."

Will then formed an energy dome over herself and Cedric, who was still holding Irma in his massive right hand. And just in time as some arrows hit the dome.

"Cedric, end this.", Will said.

"By your command.", Cedric said. "Goodbye, Guardian!"

Cedric then dunked Irma into the water filled energy cube! Irma then began to flail her arms and legs as she tried to fight Cedric's grip. The people looked in horror at what they were being made to see! One of the great heroes of their kingdom was dying before their eyes! Will on the other hand looked at what was happening without a care in the world. As for Irma, she was still trying to get free but slowly she began to get weak as her vision began to blur.

'Well, at least the rebels tried.', Irma thought to herself as she stopped moving. 'Goodbye, mom and dad. Goodbye Chris. Sorry I won't be there for your graduation. Goodbye my friends. It was fun while it lasted. And goodbye... Martin. I love you.'

Cedric then pulled out her body and saw that she wasn't moving. He checked her pulse and felt nothing. He then laid her down in front of Will.

"Well, that was quick.", Will said in a bored tone.

'Did you enjoy the show, girls?', Will asked Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia telepathiclly. 'Don't worry, you'll soon be joining her! Starting with you, Hale!'

Will then cut the link and look towards Cedric.

"Toss her in the Abyss of Shadows!", she ordered.

"As you wish, Your Majesty.", Cedric said with a bow before grabbing Irma and slithering towards the underground caverns that led to the Abyss of Shadows.

Will then turned and headed back into the palace to have her lunch.

"One down, three to go.", Will said with a smirk. "And then I'll take care of those rebels!"

Once at the Abyss of Shadows, Cedric took one last look at the Guardian the was in his hand and smirk.

"So long, Guardian!", Cedric said a he tossed Irma into the Abyss of Shadows.

He then let out a laugh as he slithered away back to the palace. Later that evening Phobos and Will were having their dinner, enjoying their meal.

"I hear that there was a slight problem during the execution.", Phobos said.

"Nothing I couldn't handle.", Will said before sipping her wine.

"Perhaps you should double the guard for the next execution.", Phobos suggested.

"Don't sit there and think I don't know what I'm doing!", Will snapped. "After all, I defeated you all those years ago."

"Yes you did, but you had the help of my sister and your fellow Guardians.", Phobos said calmly. "Do you truly think you can take me and all my forces? My lovely queen."

"Pray you never have to find out, my beloved king.", Will said with a smirk. "But maybe you are right. Maybe I'll double the guard for the next execution."

"If that is what you wish.", Phobos said.

The evil couple then went back to eating their meal. Meanwhile in three prison cells, the cries of three teenage girls was heard by any who could hear them. Hay Lin, Taranee Cook, and Cornelia Hale weeped for their friend, Irma Lair.

For Irma Lair, the Water Guardian of Kandrakar, was dead.

"Goodbye, Irma.", Hay Lin said through the tears. "May you find piece in the afterlife, my friend."

Hay Lin them broke down and cried for the loss of her friend. Meanwhile, back at the rebel base, the rebels weren't to happy. They had manage to avoid the guards but failed to save Irma.

"What now?", Orube asked. "Will was ready with that forcefield of hers! And because of that, he lost Irma!"

"We stick to the same plan for whoever is next.", Caleb said. "Only this time we be ready for that forcefield!"

"And this should do it.", John said as he pulled out a clear crystal shard. "When Angelo told me whay happen, I went to Pops and he gave me this. He said that it can cut through any forcefield as long as it can touch it."

"Then let's pray and hope that we can pull this off.", Matt said. "Cause we don't need to lose another of the girls."

"Agreed.", Angelo said. "So, get some sleep people! We're going to need it."

Everyone said their goodnights as they went to their quarters in the Infinite City Rebel HQ. Each knew that they had to do their best to save the next Guardian that was to be executed.

And that Guardian was Cornelia Hale.

**A/N: And then there were three. But Irma stayed true to hersefl. She even forgave Will for all she did. That shows true character. The rebels tried and failed to rescue Irma. But they're not giving up on the rest of the girls! Let's hope they can rescue Cornelia before she gets stung up!**

**Please review.**


	7. The Execution Of Cornelia Hale

**Chapter 7:**

The next day, the three remaining Guardians were served their breakfast, which for Cornelia was going to be her last. Soon, two soldiers walked up to her cell. One of the soldiers opened the cell and looked at Cornelia, who looked at him.

"It's time.", the soldier said sadly.

Cornelia only nodded as she walked with them past the cells of Taranee and Hay Lin, who both had sad looks on their faces. Cornelia saw this and gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry.", Cornelia said as the soldiers stopped letting her say what she had to say. "If anything, we'll be together again soon.'

Hay Lin and Taranee nodded sadly before Cornelia was guided out of the prison area. Seeing her leave, the two remaining Guardians shedded tears of sadness, knowing that Will was soon going to show them Cornelia's execution. And that was something they dreaded. Elsewhere, Will was getting ready to once again address the people, who were being forced to watch the executions.

"I wonder if those foolish rebels will try something this time? ", Will questioned with a evil smile. "Knowing Caleb, they will. No matter. I'm ready for anything they have cooked up."

Will then walked out of her room and headed for the palace gates to witness Cornelia's execution. Minutes later, Cornelia was standing before the people of the village, on a ten foot platform, dressed in a perfect copy of her Guardian uniform minus the wings. As she stood there, Her vision began to blur as she began to feel a bit weak. She quickly shook it off as she stood tall and proud as she looked down at the platform she was on. Cornelia knew what the platform was for as she looked at the post, where the noose of vines was going to hang.

"So, this is how it ends?", Cornelia questioned to herself with a small smile. "Looks like I'll be seeing you soon, Irma."

"I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about."

Cornelia looked to her left to see Will standing there in a dark green dress with matching short heel shoes with the crown of the kingdom on her brow. Her hair was a little pass her shoulders as it waved in the cool breeze.

"Hello, Corny.", Will said with a sinister smile. "How does it feel to be in your old duds? It may not be the latest fashion, but I figured, if you're gonna go, then go like a Guardian."

"First off, don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said. "You owe me that much! And I don't need an outfit to show that I'm a Guardian! You're just doing this for some sick twisted fun! So, go ahead and have your fun! It'll be all the sweeter when you go down!'

"To bad you won't be around to see if that happens.", Will said as they were face to face. "Bind her hands."

The soilder, that was there, tied Cornelia's hands behind her as Will jumped off the platform and floated down to the ground. She then used the powers of the Heart to grow some thin yet strong vines from ther ground. She then made the vines break off and float up to the post and hang off of it and form a noose. Just then, Cedric, in his human form, walked up the stairs of the platform and stood next to the handle that would open the drop floor that Cornelia stood on.

"First Irma, now me.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Looks like someone is going for some major payback."

"And I'll get it too.", Cedric said with a smirk. "After all the trouble you Guardians gave me, this is sweet revenge!"

"And yet, Will is your queen.", Cornelia said with a smirk making Cedric grit his teeth. "Looks like you won't be getting rid of all of us."

"I can settle for the four of you.", Cedric said with a smile.

Just then Cornelia's vision began to blur again. Seeing this Cedric smirk.

"Please do stay awake.", Cedric said with a smirk. "The fun is about to begin."

Once everything was ready, Will began to address the people of the village. But not before telepathiclly showing Taranee and Hay Lin what was goimg on.

"No!", Hay Lin cried. "Not again!"

"Stop this, Will!", Taranee pleaded.

'Now, now girls. It won't last long. A few more minutes and Cornelia will be gone.', Will said to them telepathiclly.

Hay Lin and Taranee had no choice but to sit in their cells and watch the execution of their friend.

"People of Meridian! You are all gathered here once more to witness the execution of another of the Guardians of Kandrakar!", Will announced to the people, who were to afraid to move. "Today will be the execution of one Cornelia Hale! The former Earth Guardian of Kandrakar! And as you can see, she shall be hung by the neck!"

Will then looked up at Cornelia with a smirk.

"Any last woeds, Hale?", Will asked.

"Yes, I do.", Cornelia said as she looked down at Will. "What Irma told you goes double for me."

"Oh really?', Will quetioned as she narrowed her eyes at Cornelia.

"Yes, it is.", Cornelia said. "You're soon going to be without true friends. And for that, I pity you. And forgive you."

"Again with the pity and forgiving.", Will said while rolling her eyes. "If I didn't give a care when Irma said it, what makes you think you'll make a differance?"

"A girl can try.", Cornelia said.

"Well, you tried and failed.", Will said with a twisted smile. "Cedric, if you'll please/"

"With the upmost pleasure.", Cedric said with an evil smile as he placed the vine noose around Cornelia's neck.

Cedric then reached for the lever to open the trap door Cornelia stood on.

"Farewell, Guardian.", Cedric said with a smile of victory.

Suddenly, an arrow came from out of no where and hit the handle Cedric was reaching for.

"What the...?", Cedric questioned. "The rebels!"

'They came!', Cornelia thought with a small smile. 'They actually came!'

"No, really?", Will questioned sarcasticlly. "I knew they would try something! That's why I came prepared!"

Will then used her telekinetic powers to pull a little girl out of her mother's arms and towards her.

"No! Not my daughter!", the mother cried as she tried to grab her daughter only to be pushed back by a telekinetic pusle by Will. "No!"

Once close enough, Will grabbed the little girls and held her close. Will then formed an small blade of energy and held it at the neck of the little girl, who was scared out her mind.

"Listen up, Caleb!", Will yelled. "I know you're out there somewhere! I'm only going to say this once! Back off! Or the little girl dies! Now I know you don't want a child's blood on your hands!"

'She wouldn't!', Cornelia thought to herself as she looked down at the little girl. 'Can't take that chance!'

"Do as she says!", Cornelia yelled. "I don't want to see a child die in an attempt to rescue me! I beg you to stop, rebels! Please!"

In the crowd, were Caleb and Angelo. They wanted to keep going, but hearing what Cornelia said stopped them. They both nodded to each other, knowing what they had to do.

"Everyone pull back!", Caleb said to the rebels, through the walkie-talkie he had. "I repeat! Pull back! She has a hostage!"

The rebels, who would never put an innocent at risk, pulled back and retreated back to their HQ, knowing they had failed to rescue another Guardian. Knowing that the rebels were gone, from the horn a soldier blew after he saw some rebels run off, Will let the little girl go. The little girl waisted no time runnig to her mother.

"Mommy!", the little girl cried as she hugged her mother.

"Oh, my poor baby!", the mother cried as she held her daughter close.

The mother then looked towards Cornelia, who was looking down at them smiling, glad that the little girl was okay. The mother mouthed a "Thank you" to Cornelia, who mouthed a "You're welcome". A few seconds later, Cedric then pulled the lever, letting the trapdoor drop along with Cornelia, who began to dangle and struggle for air. Suddenly, Cornelia's life began to flash before her eyes. Images of her life flew by. From her first ice-skating lesson, to meeting Elyon for the first time. Will watched as Cornelia dangled from the vines that were choking the life out of Cornelia. As for Cornelia, the last few images of her life were running by. She had so many hope and dreams that were crushed by someone she called friend. Before her last dying breath, Cornelia smiled as she said her goodbye.

'Goodbye, everyone. Please be safe.', Cornelia prayed before everything went black.

Once she stopped moving, Cedric transformed into his human-snake form, and grabbed Cornelia's limp body and removed the vine noose from her neck. He then checked her pulse and found none.

"And then there were two.", Will said with a cold smile.

'Well girls, that's that.', Will said to Hay Lin and Taranee telepathiclly. 'You're up next, Hay Lin. I do hope you won't be crying, like a little baby, and die with some dignity and grace. Until then, my former friends.'

Will then cut the link and look towards Cedric.

"Toss her in the Abyss of Shadows!", she ordered. "Who knows, she may catch up with Irma."

"As you wish, Your Majesty.", Cedric said with a bow before grabbing Cornelia and slithering towards the underground caverns that led to the Abyss of Shadows.

Will then headed back into the palace to plan for the next possible rebel attack at the next execution.

"They may find a way to keep any possible hostages away from me.", Will said as a smile played on her lips as she continued walking. "This may turn out to be a little fun."

Once he was at the Abyss of Shadows, Cedric took one last look at the former Earth Guardian that was in his hand and smirk.

"Good ridance!", Cedric said as he tossed Cornelia into the Abyss of Shadows.

He then let out a laugh as he made his way back to the palace. Later that evening, the rebels were back at their HQ sulking over their failed attempt to save Cornelia.

"We should of known she'd take a hostage!", Orube yelled as she pounded on the table in front of her. "Now we've lost Cornelia!"

"Taranee and Hay Lin are the only ones left!", Peter said. "What will we do?"

"I say we don't give up.", Drake said. "If it was reversed, they wouldn't of gave up on us."

"But what if Will takes another hostage?", Martin questioned. "We've already lost Irma. And now Cornelia. I don't think I can see another one of them die."

"Then we try to save Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "It hurt for me to see Cornelia die. But she died a Guardian! She told us to pull back when Will threatened to kill that little girl. We honored her by pulling back. I'll have time to mourn later. But right now we have two Guardians to save."

"He's right.", Caleb said. "No matter what happens, we can't give up until this is all over! Who's still willing to keep fighting? Who's willing to fight for, not only the Guardians that helped us in our time of need, but also for the freedom of our kingdom?"

All the rebels raised their fist in the air and let out a yell of pride knowing that they weren't going to quiet just yet. And that was a good thing, too. For tomorrow was going to be another execution for a Guardian.

And that Guardian was Hay Lin.

Meanwhile, in the two prison cells of the Infinite City Prison, two women were crying over the lost of another friend. Hay Lin and Taranee Cook weeped for their friend, Cornelia.

For Cornelia Hale, the Earth Guardian of Kandrakar, was dead.

"Goodbye, Cornelia.", Taranee said sadly through the tears. "If you and Irma can here me, I'll be seeing you soon."

Taranee just sat there on her bed, knowing that soon, she was going to lose another friend the next day.

'I wish this was just a dream.', she thought to herself as she heard Hay Lin crying from her cell. 'A very bad dream.'

**A/N: Looks like Will has gotten rid of two of the girls. Two down, and two to go. Can the rebels pull off a miracle? Or does Will have something planned to stop them?**

**Please review.**


	8. The Execution Of Hay Lin

**Chapter 8:**

The next day came a little to quick for Hay Lin, but she knew that soon she was next to be executed. So, when the soldiers came for her, she only nodded and went with then when they told her that it was time.

'This is it.', she thought to herself as she left her cell.

But as the were walking past Taranee's cell, they soldiers stopped to let her say goodbye to her friend.

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said as her eyes began to water.

Hay Lin then turned to Taranee who's eyes were watering as well. Even though there were a set of bars between them, they were still able to give each other a hug.

"Goodbye, Taranee.", Hay Lin said as tears were running down her face. "It was an honor to of met you."

"It was an honor to of met you, too.", Taranee said with tears running down her face. "You, like the others, are my best friends."

"You, too.", Hay Lin said.

The two friends then pulled away from each other and gave each other one last smile before the soldiers walked Hay Lin away. Taranee watched as Hay Lin slowly walked out of view. Once she was out of view, Taranee dropped to her knees while still holding on to the bars of her cell, crying softly. Hay Lin was going to be executed. And there was nothing she could do about it.

'Please let my friend find peace, Lord.', Taranee prayed. 'And when my time comes, let me find peace as well.'

As for Hay Lin, the guards had walked her to the same room they walked Irma and Cornelia to change into a replica of her Guardian uniform. Once she was dressed, she came out of the room, ready to go. The guards then walked her towards the outside of the palace.

"Guardian.", one of the soldiers said getting her attention. "We'd both want to say that, we're sorry that we have to do this. After all that you've done for us, in the past, this is the last thing we'd ever want to do."

"But you have families to think about.", Hay Lin said with a soft smile. "It's okay. I'm not scared anymore. If I die, I die as myself. And no one can take that from me."

Understanding her feelings, the two soldiers nodded to her and continued to walk her out to the palace gates. Once they got her out there, she looked around to see the people from the village standing out there, being forced to stand there and watch.

'These poor people.', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'I still can' believe Will is doing all of this.'

As Hay Lin stood there, she looked to her right and saw ten people in a wagon with scared expressions on their faces.

'Why are they in a wagon?', she thought to herself.

Hay Lin suddenly, began to feel dizzy as her vision began to blur. She quickly shook it off as she stood up straight.

'What was that about?', she thought to herself. 'Was it something I ate?'

Before she could think anything else, Will appeared a few feet next o her. She was dressed in a purple Chinese dress with a silver dragon pattern going around the dress with matching purple and silver heels. Upon her brow was the crown of the Meridian quenn.

"Good day, Hay Lin.", Will said to the young Air Guardian. "How are you this fine day?"

"Fine, thank you.", Ha Lin said not letting Will get to her. "And you?"

"Oh I'm just dandy.", Will said with a smile. "So, what do you think of your outfit? I know it's not like your original Guardian outfit, but the maids did a pretty good job making them. Of course, I think you may of been able to do better."

"Maybe.", Hay Lin said in a calm toner. "But this is nice. It would of been nice if they were able to make the wings."

"Why have wings you can't use?", Will asked. "Besides, this way you know that you're still powerless and can do nothing to stop me."

"Maybe not.", Hay Lin said. "But then again, isn't that what or enemies used to say before we ended up kicking their butts?"

"Yes. But now I'm one of those enemies.", Will said with a smirk. "And I'm going to make sure that nothing comes here and ruins things for me and Phobos. Such as getting rid of the Guardians. I've alread gotten rid of two of you. Once you and Taranee are gone, I'll go after the rebels. After they are gone, there won't be anyone dumb enough to try and fight against us."

"You forget about the Regents.", Hay Lin said.

"No I haven't.", Will said. "If Lillian is smart, then she'll stay on Earth and keep out of our business."

"Looks like you've got it all planned out.", Hay Lin said.

"Sure do.", Will said calmly as she looked up at the sky. "And if you ask me, it's a lovely day for an execution."

"Well, if you're going to do it, then you might as well get it over with.", Hay Lin said calmly.

"Well, aren't we the calm one.", Will said in fake surprise. "Or is it that you think the rebels will pull off some kind of miracle and save you. Well, if that's the case, let me put all thoughts of that to rest! They won't becoming anywhere near here!"

"And what makes you say that?", Hay Lin asked still keeping calm.

"You'll soon find out.", Will said as she walked away from her.

Will then opened up a telepathic link to Taranee so she could see Hay Lin's execution through her eyes, like he did the last two day.

'The shows about to begin, Taranee.', Will said to her. 'Try not to miss anything. There may be a pop quiz about all of this.'

Taranee said nothing as she had no choice but to watch what was about to happen.

"Please, Caleb. Please pull off a last minute save and rescue Hay Lin.", Taranee said wishing her friend had heard her.

'Oh, I don't think so.', Will said to her. 'Matter of fact, no rebel is going to try anything.'

Hearing this, scared Taranee. After what she did yesterday, with that little girl, Taranee now knew that Will was capable of anything to get what she wanted. Sensing that Taranee wasn't going to say or think anything else, Will went back to what she was about to do. At the back of the crowd of people, stood, Caleb, Drake, Orube, Eric, and Angelo. Each was in cloaks to hide their faces. Thankfully, there were other people in cloaks as well. So, they blanded in. There were other rebels in the crowd as well, that were ready to strike. Peter, Nigel, an Martin were with the distraction teams ready to strike or retreat just in case if something went wrong.

"Is everyone ready?", Caleb asked through his walkie-talkie.

"Distraction Team One! Ready!", Julian said through his walkie-talkie.

"Distraction Team Two! Ready!", Aldern said through his walkie-talkie.

"Distraction Team Three! Ready!", Martin said through the walkie-talkie for Vathek, who didn't know how the device worked.

"Good. Be ready to strike or retreat.", Caleb said through his walkie-talkie. "We have no idea what Will or Phobos may have planned for us this time."

"Whatever you do, Caleb, we're right behind you.", Aldren said to his friend, throuh his walkie-talkie.

"Thank you, my friend.", Caleb said through his walkie-talkie.

"People of Meridian!", they heard Will yell, getting their attention. "You are all gathered here once more to witness the execution of another of the Guardians of Kandrakar!", Will announced to the people, who were to afraid to move. "Today will be the execution of one Hay Lin! The former Air Guardian of Kandrakar!"

"Looks like she's ready to go.", Eric mumbled to himself.

"Looks like.", Angelo said.

"Be ready for anything.", Orube said as they got ready to strike when the time was right.

"Now I know that there are some rebels out there ready to do whatever they can do to save poor little Hay Lin.", Will said. "So, I figured that if a little girl was about to make you back off, then maybe ten people being threatened will make sure that you won't even fire an arrow at us!"

Suddenly, a ten Lurdens went up to the wagon that had the people in it and yanked them out of it! Hay Lin and the people in the crowd watched as the people were lined up by the Lurdens. The ten people were screaming and yelling while trying to get free of the Lurden that had a good grip on them. When they were done, the ten Lurdens were standing behind a person that was on their knees. Each of the Lurdens had a spear aimed at the back of the persons' neck. The ten people ranged from midle-aged men and women. Five were human while the other five were Galhot.

"Now these ten men and women are all parents to children that are five to eight years old.", Will explained. "Now I know that the mighty rebels wouldn't want to destroy ten loving families by causing the deaths of ten parents. Now would we?"

Seeing this, scared Hay Lin as her eyes went wide. True, she wanted to be rescued, but not at the exspence of innocent people! She then took a deep breath and sighed, knowing what she had to do.

"Looks like I'm going out like you, Corny.", she said with a small grin.

She took another deep breath and...

"Caleb! Don't do it!", Hay Lin yelled loud enough for him to hear. "My life isn't worth the deaths of these ten people!"

"Hay Lin.", Eric said sadly as he stood with the others.

"Please do nothing!", Hay Lin said as a few tears were rolling down her face. "If I'm going to die, them at least it'll be to save these's people's lives. So, please, don't do anything."

At first, Caleb didn't know what to do. He was ready to call for the distractions and try and save Hay Lin. But those ten lives were something he didn't see coming.

"What's the plan, Caleb?", Aldren asked through his walkie-talkie.

"It's your call, son.", Julian said through his walkie-talkie. "Whatever your choice is, the rebels are right behind you and won't judge you."

"We can't do this, Caleb.", Eric said as he stood next to him. "We can't do this to Hay Lin."

"He's right , man.", Angelo said sadly.

"But...", Caleb began to say.

"Like Cornelia, Hay Lin is willing to die to save those people.", Eric said. "If we try anything, those people up there will get killed. And that would hurt and haunt Hay Lin more than we'll ever know."

Caleb was about to say something, but stopped himself. For he knew Eric was right. Hay Lin was one that mostly put others before her. And even right now, during her execution, she was doing the same thing.

'Even near death, she's still Hay Lin.', Caleb thought to himself thinking about Hay Lin.

Caleb then looked at Eric and noddd to him, telling him that he was right. So, he turned his walkie-talkie on and...

"Everyone pull back.", Caleb ordered through the walkie-talkie. "Will has hostages. I repeat pull back. I'm sorry, everyone."

"Don't be.", Martin said through his walkie-talkie. "We heard Will's little threat from here, in the village. Hay Lin wouldn't of wanted us to take that risk."

"You made the right call, Caleb.", Alcern said through his walkie-talkie. "Never doubt yourself."

"Thanks.", Caleb said through his walkie-talkie. "Meet back at HQ."

Caleb then turned to look at the ones that were standing with him.

"I'm not leaving yet.", Caleb said. "I'm staying until the end of this."

"Same here.", Eric said.

"I wasn't even thinking of leaving." Angelo said.

"Nor was I.", Orube said.

"Same here.", Drake said

The five of them stood there until the end. For they knew that like Irma and Cornelia, Hay Lin deserves to have those that care about her close by. Even if she couldn't see them. Up near the palace gates, Will turned to look at Hay Lin, who was looking at Will sadly. Just then, Cedric came walking towards them.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up.", Hay Lin said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world.", Cedric said with a smirk.

"I've been wondering.", Hay Lin said. "Where's Miranda? And Frost? I figured that they would be here to see the execution of me and the girls."

"They're taking care of business somewhere else in the kingdom.", Cedric said. "Believe me when I say that if they were here, they wouldn't miss this."

"Oh, I believe they wouldn't.", Hay Lin said. "It would probaly be one of the highlights of their lives."

"Well, aren't we the funny one", Will said geting Hay Lin's attention. "Any last words, Hay-Hay?"

"For you, no.", Hay Lin calmly. "For my friend, Will Vandom, yes."

"I am Will Vandom, you twit!", Will snapped. "Queen of Meridian!"

"No! You're the darkness that was deep down inside of Will that found it's way out.", Hay Lin said glaring at Will. "What I have to say is to the Will Vandom I used to know."

"Okay, Hay-Hay. I'll bite.", Will said with a smirk. "Say what you have to say to the "real" Will Vandom."

Hay Lin then looked at Will sadly and...

"Will. You're one of the greatest friends I've ever had.", Hay Lin said as she looked Will straight in her eyes, making her think that Hay Lin was looking right through her and trying top find any shred of goodness left in her. "If any of us knew that something was bothering you, we would of gotten together and tried to help you. I'm sorry things turned out like this. But I guess it can't be helped."

"And let me guess.", Will said. "You feel pity for me, too?"

"I do feel pity for you.", Hay Lin said sadly. "You'll soon be without any friends. And deep down, that scares you. And after all you've done, I still forgive you. For that's what friends do. They forgive each other."

Hay Lin then felt a breeze pass by and smiled. It was as if the wind itself was saying goodbye.

"Touching.", Will said. "Then I guess you'll be forgiving me for this."

Will then formed a small enegy bubble around Hay Lin's head. Feeling this, Hay Lin knew the end was near as she was running out of air.

"Let's see how long you'll last with so little air.", Will said with a smirk.

Hay Lin suddenly felt dizzy as her vision began to blur again. She then gave in and feel to her knees and then onto her side. As she laid there, she began to think about her life as it flashed before her eyes. She saw the first day she met Irma. Her best friend. Then came the moments she met her other friends. She remembered her first painting not to mention the first thing of clothes she made. She saw the happy moments she had with her family and friends. She even remembered the day she met Will. She then remembered the day she became a Guardian and smiled. That was one of the best days of her life. It was the first time she flew through the air like it was second nature. She then remembered the day she and Eric first kiss. It was after a battle but it was still a kiss. She rememebred everything that happened to her and all of the other friends she made in her life.

When it was all over, Hay Lin looked up at Will and smiled before her eyes closed for the last time. Will saw this and was confused at why she smiled before she died. Once she removed the energy bubble from around Hay Lin's head, she saw that she was still smiling. What Will didn't know was that the reason why Hay Lin was still smiling was because Hay Lin died with the one thing Will couldn't take from her.

The love of her family and friends. For that is something no one can take from you.

Cedric then bent down to her body and checked for her pulse and found none as he looked up at Will and shook his head.

"So long, Hay Lin.", Will said with a crooked smile. "It's been real."

'We'll, T, looks like your day is coming soon.', Will said to Taranee telepathiclly. 'Of you have any prayers left, I suggest you get them out before tomorrow. Until then, my friend.'

Will then let out a telepathic laugh before she cut the link and look towards Cedric.

"Toss her in the Abyss of Shadows with her other two friends!", she ordered. "She may be lucky and catch up with Lair and Hale."

"As you wish, Your Majesty.", Cedric said with a bow before transforming into his human-snake form and grabbing Hay Lin's limp body

Cedric then slithering towards the underground caverns that led to the Abyss of Shadows.

"Three down and one to go.", Will said to herself as she headed into the palace.

Once he was at the Abyss of Shadows, Cedric took one last look at the former Air Guardian that was in his hand and smirk.

"Not so spunky now, are you?", Cedric said a he tossed Hay Lin into the Abyss of Shadows. "Far well, Guardian."

He then let out a laugh as he made his way back to the palace.

"And then there was one.", Cedric said with a smirk as he left the cavern that led to ther Abyss of Shadows.

Later that evening, Will was sitting in her study, reading a book. Once she was done reading what she read, she got up and smiled as she walked to the window nearby. She looked out the window and down at the soldiers that Cedric, who was in his human form, was supervising the setting up of the stake for Taranee's execution. She then teletransported down there, surprising the soldiers.

"There won't be a stake burning tomorrow, boys.", Will said with a smile. "For I have something else in mind."

"And what is that, Your Majesty?", Cedric asked as he came walking up to her.

"Have the soilders bring me a lot of bronze.", Will said.

Cedric looked at Will with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, Cedric.", Will said with a smirk. "You're going to enjoy this."

"You heard your queen!", Cedric bellowed. "Bring her all the spare bronze you can find!"

The soldiers then rushed off to do as they were orders, for fear of Will's wrath if they failed her. Cedric on the other hand had a smirk of his own. He may of had his moments where he didn't like Will bossing him around, but there were times he had to admire her twisted mind. Like when she let him toss three of the Guardians into the Abyss of Shadows. That brought him great pleasure.

'If only Miranda was with me when I tossed them in there.', he thoguht to himself. 'That would of made it even better.'

Twenty minutes later, Will was standing in front of a nice pile of bronze ore.

"The bronze you requested, Queen Will.", Cedric said with a bow, knowing she had something good cooked up in her head.

"Perfect.", Will said with a smile. "Now watch and be impressed."

Will then used her telekinesis to make the brone ore float in the air. She then used her fire power to melt the metal into a large ball of bronze with four legs. She then made the ball hollow on the inside as she was cooling it off. Once she was done, she brought the ball to the ground. Will then used her powers to make a door big enough to fit a person in side of it.

"May I present to you gentlemen the Brazen Ball!", Will said proudly as she was admiring her handy work. "It's a lot like the Brazen Bull, that was used by the Greeks on Earth."

"I've read about those during my time on Earth.", Cedric said thinking back to that time. "The bull was made entirely of bronze, hollow, with a door in one side. The condemned were locked in the bull, and a fire was set under it, heating the metal until it became yellow-hot and causing the person inside to roast to death."

"Is that so?"

Will and Cedric turned to see Phobos walking up to them.

"I heard the soldier were gathering bronze ore.", Phobos said. "Now I see what it was for. And I must say that I am impressed."

"I read it in one of the books I, brought from Earth with me.", Will said. "Once I read about it, I figured that Taranee deserved a special way to go."

"Well, I believe this is special.", Phobos said. "I even think I'll come see this execution."

"You're more than welcome to come.", Will said as she wrapped her arms around Phobos' neck. "But right now, I'm feeling a bit frisky."

"Are you now?', Phobs questioned with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We'll have to do something about that."

They then shared a kiss before teletransporting away and to their bedroom, leaving Cedric and the soldiers in front of the palace gates.

"Back to your positions, men.", Cedric ordered as he headd back into the palace.

The soldiers headed back to their post, not liking how tomorrow was going o be. As for the rebels, they were not happy about how today went at all.

"We had it all planned out.", Drake said. "We thought we were ready for anything she would pull out."

"Well, we weren't ready for what she did today.", Aldern said. "None of us thought she would already have people to take hostage. She was a step ahead of us."

"And who knows what she'll have waiting for us tomorrow.", Vathek said.

"It doesn't matter.", Caleb said. "Cause tomorrow, we're going to save Taranee!"

"But how?", Peter asked. "I want to save my sister, big time, but Will might have something to stop us, like she did today."

"If you have any ideas, I'm all ears.", Nigel said as he wanted to rescue Taranee as much as Peter did.

"Well, me, Caleb, Julian, Martin, Orube, and Uncle John have come up with one heck of a plan.", Angelo said. "And if we do this right, then Taranee will be rescued and be heading home real soon."

"Where's, Eric?", Martin asked.

"He wanted to be alone.", Peter said.

"I can understand why.", John said. "And Matt?"

"Sleeping.", Nigel said. "He used up a lot of power teletransporting us here, when we got surrounded by some Lurdens."

"Makes sense.", Orube said. "Using that much energy will drain you."

"Not to sound rude, but what's this plan you all have cooked up?", Aldern asked.

"Listen up, everyone.", Julian said. "For everyone will play a part in this plan."

So, Caleb began to explain the plan he, Angelo, Orube, Martin, Julian, and John had thought up. Each hoping it would work. Meanwhile, in the Infinite City Prison, in a lone cell, was Taranee Cook. The last Guardian. Alone, with no one to comfort her as she cried.

"Why!", Taranee cried. "Why is this happening? Why did Will turn on us? I want to go home! I want to be with my family! I want to be with Nigel! I want to live!"

Taranee then curled up into the fetal position and cried some more. It was all she could do seeing as tomorrow was the final execution.

And it was hers.

**A/N: And then, there was one. Three Guardians down and one to go. And what a way to go! Roasted to death! Really, Will? Really? Looks like things are looking really bad for Taranee. Let's hope the rebels will be able to save the final Guardian. If not, there are going to be four upset families instead of three.**

**Please review.**


	9. The Rescue Of Taranee Cook

**Chapter 9:**

Later that evening, Peter Cook was sitting alone in the dining area of the rebel base. In his right hand was a picture of him and his little sister, Taranee, at her graduation. She was in her cap and gown, holding her diploma in her left hand while having her right arm wrapped around her brother's shoulder. Peter had his left shoulder wrapped around his sister's shoulders, while gioving a thumb-up with his right hand. Both were smiling their brightest smile. As he was looking at the picture, a smile grew on his face. He thought back to when the picture was taken by his mother. He had a little trouble, but he was able to make it to the gradualtion from his college. Taranee was so happy to see her brother there, that she began to cry. Peter then began to think about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"I was there for your gradualtion, Sis.", Peter said. "And I'll be there to rescue you tomorrow."

"Peter?"

Peter looked up to see Orube standing in front of him.

"Hey, Orube.", Peter said with a smile as she sat next to him.

"Can't sleep?", she questioned."

"Not a wink.", Peter said with a grin. "Same with you?"

"Yeah.", Orube said. "I keep thinking about tomorrow. What if... What if..."

"We mess up?", Peter asked making Orube look at him and nod sadly.

"I don't want to think it, but it can happen.", Orube said in a worried tone. "I'm afraid that we may lose Taranee."

"It's okay to be afraid.", Peter said. "I'm scared too. But, I also know that there's to much at stake to let that fear get the best of me. So, I'm going to push forward and fight to save my sister. No matter who or what is in my way."

"And I will fight by your side.", Orube said with a smile as her eyes began to water. "Taranee and the girls were the first friends I made when I came to Earth to fight by their side. When I first of Will's betrayel, I was shock and afraid for the other girls. But I knew that I had to do what I could to help save them. Now isn't the time to let fear take me! Tomorrow is our one and only chance to save Taranee. We cannot fail."

"And we won't.", Peter said. "We'll save my sister and bring her home. No matter what."

Petetr then cupped Orube's face in his hands smiling at her. Orube smiled back before they shared a loving kiss. After they kissed, they looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Peter.", Orube said with a smie.

"And I love you, Orube.", Peter said smiling.

The couple then shared another kiss. Both enjoying what little peace they could get. For both knew that tomorrow was going to be one of the toughest fights of their life.

And it was a fight they couldn't lose.

Soon morning came and Will was up and getting ready for the final execution. After taking her bath, she got dressed in a red dress with matching short heel shoes. As always, was the crown of the queen of the Meridian Kingdom, while around her neck was the Heart of Kandrakar. After taking one final lok in the mirror, Will smiled at herself before she turned to her husband, Phobos, who was dressed in his normal dark robes and shoes.

"It is almost time.", Phobos said with a sinister smile as Will walked up to him.

"Yes, it is.", Will said as she wrapped her arms around Phobos' neck. "Soon, the Guardians will finally be gone and out of our hair. Then we can take care of the rebels once and for all."

"Then may I suggest that we have our breakfast and prepare for the execution of the Fire Guardian.", Phobos said.

"Ex-Fire Guardian.", Will said, correcting her husband. "She's powerless now. And soon, she'll be lifeless."

"I stand correted.", Phobos said before kissing his wife. "Shall we go have breakfast, my queen?"

"Yes, we shall, my king.", Will said as they headed to the dining hall where their breakfast was waiting.

Meanwhile, in Kandrakar, the Oracle, along with Halinor, was watching what was going on and hoping for the best. Ever since Will turned against her fellow Guardians and joined with Phobos, he was forced to do nothing but watch what was unfolding. For seeing as she joined up with Phobos and marrying him as well, he could not act and take the Heart away from Will. Nor rescue the girls, for they were seen as enemies of Metamoor. And as long as Will and Phobos, or anyone working for them didn't act against Kandrakar or any of the Known Worlds, then the Oracle couldn't do anything to help. All he was able to do was inform Orube, Yan Lin, and Kadma about Will's turning on the girls and getting them captured. And right, now he watches as the soldiers are placing wood under the Brazen Ball Will had made last night.

"It's only a matter of time.", Halinor said with a grim look on her face. "Taranee will be executed and almost any chances of taking the Heart back will be gone. Those girls should be going through any of this!"

"It may look that way, Halinor.", the Oracle said. "But all is not lost. There are still the rebels. They have not given up. So, we should not either."

Halinor then saw the small smile on the Oracle's face and saw the look of hope in his eyes. She then lmew that it wasn't over yet. But she also had a feeling that it was going to be a long battle ahead.

"Please let them pull through, Lord.", Halinor prayed. "Let them be able to bring peace to the world of Metamoor."

Soon it was near Noon, and the soldiers that came for Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin had the sad duty of bringing Taranee to the palace gates. Once they came for her, she said nothing as they walked her to the room where her friends had to change into the copies of their Guardian outfits. Once in the room, Taranee saw a copy of her Guadian outfit. Minus the wings, of course. She walked up to the bed they were lying on, and picked up the pink, sleeveless shirt and smiled a little.

"It's almost over now.", she said before she took her clothes off.

She then took a bath in the tub that was set for her, like the other girls. Once she was done, she dressed in the copied Guardian outfit and looked down at herself.

"Almost like old times.", she said with a small smile before headed for the door, where the two soldiers were waiting for her.

Once out there, they slowly walked her out to the palace gates. As they were walking, she looked up at them and saw the sad expressions on their faces. She knew they didn't want to do this, but they had their families to worry about.

"I know you're only doing this to protect your familes.", Taranee said to them getting their attention. "I, like the other Guardians, do not hate or blame you. So don't think any different."

"It doesn't make this any better.", the solider on the right of Taranee said. "But thank you, Guardian."

"Yes, thank you.", the other soldier said.

Taranee nodded to them with a smile. Soon they were outside the palace. Taranee took a deep breath before they headed out to the palace gates where Will was waiting along with Phobos, Cedric, and Raythor.

"Good afternoon, Taranee.", Will said as she gave Taranee a twisted little smile. "Good day for an execution. Don't you think?"

"If you say so.", Taranee said glaring at Will.

"Well, I do say so.", Will said. "But there will be a change of plans in your execution."

"What kind of change?", Taranee asked. "You going to throw me into a pit of flames?"

"No. But that would of been a great idea.", Will said. "No. I have something even better."

Will then walked over to the Brazen Ball and opened the door to it. Taranee saw the thing and the wood that was under it and quickly put two and two together.

"So, you're going to roast me to death.", she said figuring things out.

"It was something I whipped up at the last minute.", Will said. "I call it the Brazen Ball. What do you think?"

"Not bad.", Taranee said with a smirk. "It's something I didn't see coming."

"Well, I figured that if I was going to end this, then I should end it in style!", Will said.

"I must admit that this is impressive.", Phobos said as he rubbed the top of the Brazen Ball. "We must use this to execute a few rebels."

"My thoughts exactly.", Will said.

"You won't win!", Taranee said to Will and Phobos. "I don't know how, and I don't know when! But you two will be going down!"

"Are your serious?", Phobos questioned with a smirk. "Three of your fellow Guardians are dead and falling into the Abyss of Shadows, as we speak! And you shall soon be joining them! And those rebels will soon be taken care of! There is no hope for you, Guardian!"

"Face it, child.", Cedric said with an evil smile. "It's over."

"For me maybe!", Taranee said. "But the rebels won't go down without a fight!"

"It's time to end this!", Will said as she turned to the crowd that, once again, was forced to be there to watch the execution of the final Guardian. "People of Meridian! You are all gathered here once more to witness the execution of the final Guardian of Kandrakar! Today will be the execution of one Taranee Cook! The former Fire Guardian of Kandrakar!"

Cedric then grabbed Taranee by her right arm and pulled her ovet to the Brazen Ball. Taranee glared at him as she smiled at her.

"Looks like you get to see us all die, after all, huh?", Taranee questioned witha smirk.

"Don't forget tossing you into the Abyss of Shadows.", Cedric said with a smirk.

"Oh, we can't forget that.", Taranee said sarcasticlly while rolling her eyes, befoe looking at Will. "If you're going to do this, then please hurry up and do it! Snake-boy's breath is kicking!"

Cedric then glared at Taranee and smacked her across her face! Taranee then looked at Cedric and smirked.

"Do you feel happy slapping a woman that has her hands bonded together?", Taranee questioned as she held up her shackled wrist. "You must feel like a big man now."

"Why you...!", Cedric yelled while raising his hand to smack Taranee again.

"Calm yourself, Cedric!", Phobos ordered stopping Cedric. "Her end will soon come. Be paitent."

"As you wish, King Phobos.", Cedric said before Will went back to address the people.

"Now I know that, even after what happened yesterday, there are still some rebels out there ready to do whatever they can do to save Taranee.", Will said. "So, I asked myself, why stop at a good thing?"

Suddenly, some Lurdens were dragging five people up to the platform, Cornelia was hung from. Each person was in a brown cloak, to hide their faces, so no one would know who they were to add some suspence to the drama. Once on the platform, the people were lined up, the Lurdens stood behind them. They then, turned the four people around so they were facing them. The Lurdens then aimed their spears so that they were pointed right at the five people's hearts.

"So, here's the deal, Caleb!", Will yelled loud enough for any of the rebels to hear. "If you try anything, to save Taranee or attack any of us, these five people will die by Lurden hands! Do I make myself clear?"

"You know they won't try anything to save me with hostages!", Taranee snapped at Will. "So, let's just get this over with!"

"If that's what you wish.", Will said.

As Taranee was brought closer to the Brazen Ball, she looked at Raythor who gave her a sad look. She, like the other girls and rebels, knew that the only reason he was working for Phobos and Will was because they threatened to kill Elyon in her meditation slumber if he didn't submit and work for them. She gave him a kind smile letting him know that it was alright.

"Do you have any last words?", Will asked getting Taranee's attention.

"I...", Taranee began to say when...

"No! She doesn't!"

Taranee's eyes went wide at the sound of the voice as she looked to where it came from! Taranee along with Will, Phobos, Cedric, and Raythor, along with many others looked up to where the five cloaked people, that had spears pointed at them by Lurdens, quickly stood up and grabbed the spears from the Lurdens, surprising them! They then kicked the Lurdens off the platform earning gasp of shock from the crowd!

'It can't be!', Taranee thought to herself as she looked up at the five cloaked people. 'It's not possible!'

Then, the cloaked person on the left of the middle one, quickly whipped off their cloak to show that he was none other than Peter Cook.

"Hey, sis!", Peter said with a smirk as he held the spear he took from one of the Lurdens. "What's up?"

"Peter.", Taranee said softly. "Peter!"

"So, the brother has come to save his sister.", Will said sarcasticlly. "Isn't that sweet."

"He's not alone either!", the one on Peter's left said as they whipped their cloak off to show that it was Nigel Ashcroft.

"And the boyfriend, too!", Will said with a smirk, feeling quite amused. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Nigel?", Taranee questioned in shock.

"Hey, Taranee!", Nigel said smiling at her. "Everything is going to be okay!"

"Do you really think you can save her?", Phobos questioned with a smirk.

"Not alone, we can't!", Peter said.

"That's why we're not alone!", Nigel added.

Just then the other cloaked people whipped off their cloaks, for all to see who they were! The one in the middle was Caleb, while the one on his right was Angelo and the one next to him was Orube. Taranee didn't know what to say seeing as part of her was glad to see them all, yet scared for them all!

"How's it going, Red Pest?", Angelo asked as he smirked at Will.

"Fine for me! Bad for you, Angel-Not!", Will said as returned the smirk. "Very bad!"

**A/N: Talk about your shocker! But then again some of you might of saw this coming. Anyway, the funs not over yet! There's still the big battle ahead! Can the rebels pull off a miracle? Or will this be all for nothing?**

**Please review.**


	10. Surprise Forces & The Queen Awakens

**Chapter 10:**

There they were! Caleb, Peter, Nigel, Orube, and Angelo! The five rebels were standing on the platform Cornelia was hung on, looking down at Will, Phobos, and Cedric. They were ready to fght and save Taranee from being executed.

"Five rebels, right for the picking!", Cedric said with a smirk. "Allow me to take care of them, Your Majesties!"

"By all means, Cedric.", Phobos said. "Have at them!"

"But bring Angelo and Orube to me alive.", Will said. "I want to deal with them personally!"

"As you wish!", Cedric said as he transformed into his human-snake form and quickly slithered towards them, only to be hit by several arrows in the tail.

Once they hit, Cedric let out a howl of pain! Will and Phobos looked towards the crowd to see each of them pull out a weapon each.

"What is the meaning of this?", Phobos questioned in rage.

"It's quite simple, really!", Caleb said. "We knew that you'd force the people of the village to come here to watch the final execution."

"So, last night, we switched some of the people of the village with rebels, who waited for the soldiers to come and bring them here", Orube continued to explain. "If you'd notice, there are fewer people amoung the rebels now,"

Will and Phobos looked at the rebels to see that there weren't many of them in the crowd. There were at first! But now they were gone! Even the children were gone!

"But I saw them here earlier!", Will said. "Where are they?"

"Safe and sound in the Infinite City!", Angelo said. "Oh! and in case if you're wondering! Yes! The soldiers knew that they were bringing the rebels here!"

"Why those little traitors!", Will snapped.

"Oh the line of betrayel goes further then that!", Peter said.

"Much further!", Caleb said. "Isn't that right, Frost?"

"It most certainly does!"

Will, Phobos, and Cedric looked towards the crowd tio see them make room for someone to wake through. Sure enough, there was Frost along with Julian, Aldern, Drake, Vathek, John Vanders, Eric Lyndon, and Martin Tubbs, who was quite built after all the training he went through since he joined the rebels.

"Looks like more of my old friends from Heatherfield are here too.", Will said with a smirk. "It's like a little high school reunion! Tell me fellas. Is Uriah, Kurt, Clubber, or the Grumper Sisters with you too?"

"Where is Miranda?", Cedric questioned Frost with a glare. "You two were sent on a misson to check out a hidden rebel camp!"

"And once there, me along with the soldiers you sent with us, helped the rebels capture her!", Frost said glaring at Cedric. "She's right now in the custody of some of your fellow shape-shifters, who also would like a word with you, Cedric!"

"Frost! You traitor!", Cedric yelled. "You'll pay for this!"

"Why would you betray us, Frost?", Phobos questioned.

"Is it because I killed your presious little Crimson?", Will asked with a fake sad expression reminding him of the rhino creature he always rode before Will killed him to make a statement of power. "Or was it when I almost destroyed your village?"

"Crimson was my loyal steed!", Frost snapped. "And my village was off limits seeing as I promised to work for you, in exchage to leave them alone, all those years ago, Phobos! But you let your queen attack them for a month! Just so she could have some fun mastering her powers on my people! That was it for me! I decided to join the rebels after that! I've been one of their spies for a long time!"

"One of their spies? Then who is the...", Will began to question before she looked towards Raythor. "YOU!"

"Guess the jig is up!", Raythor said before he scooped up Taranee in his arms and jumped towards the rebels.

Once he landed in front of the rebels, he took the key he had and unlocked Taranee's shackles.

"Thanks!", Taranee said as she wiggled her wrist, glad to have the shackles off.

"Don't mention it.", Raythor said as Peter and Nigel came running up to them with Caleb, Angelo, and Orube behind them.

"Peter!", Taranee cried as she hugged her brother.

"I'm glad you're safe, Sis.", Peter said returning the hug.

She then went up to Nigel and did the one thing she wanted to do when she saw him.

She kissed him! She kissed him with all the love she had for him. And don't think he didn't return that kiss.

"What are you all doing here?", she asked talking about all those from Earth.

"We'll, explain later!", Nigel said. "Right now we need you to get ready!"

"Ready for what?", Taranee questioned.

"All will be explained, when the time comes.", Orube said as they all turned towards Phobos, Will, and Cedric. "Cause right now, we have our hands full."

"Really full, if you ask me.", Taranee said.

"You would take a chance at betraying us?", Phobos questioned as he glared at Raythor. "Knowing full well what I would do to my sister?"

"I wouldn't be taking this risk, if I didn't think that we had a chance at defeating you, Phobos!", Raythor said as he unsheathed his sword. "This ends today!"

"In more ways than one!", Phobos snapped as he raised his right hand up into the air and fired a beam of energy into the air, using the little power he took from Elyon beforre she went into her meditation slumber.

Once the beam was high enough it formed a swirling vortex of power. The rebels watched as smaller beams of energy shot down and hit the ground, while some stopped in mid-air. From the beams that hit the ground appeared a lot of Lurdens, while Mogriffs appeared from the beams that stopped in mid-air! Once Phobos called back the vortex, there were Mogriffs and Lurdens that were ready to fight the rebels and soldiers that were standing together.

"What do you have to say for yourself now, Raythor?", Cedric questioned with a smirk.

"This!", Raythor said as he raised his sword. "Soldiers of Meridian! Now is the time to fight for our kingdom! Now is the time to do what we've all waited to do for a long time now! Now is the time we take back our kingdom for our queen!"

Suddenly, more soldiers came running up from within the village, surprising Phobos, Will, and Cedric.

"Where did they come from?", Cedric questioned.

"Your queen may of closed off the old secret passages to the Infinite City, but that didn't stop an old friend from helping make some new ones!", Vathek said.

"Old friend?", Will questioned.

Suddenly, small grains of sand gathered together to form none other than Sandpit! Seeing this made Will's eyes go wide!

"Sandpit?", questioned in shock. "It can't be! I turned you into glass and buried you at sea!"

Will then looked down at Angelo and the other people from Earth.

"Of course!", Will said figuring things out. "I take it Peter led a team to retrieve Sandpit from the ocean, with some scuba gear."

"You'd be right.", Peter said. "After those of us from Earth joined the rebels, Caleb told us what happened to Sandpit. After that, me, Angelo, and Martin knew what to do."

"The three of us, along with Nigel ad Eric went scuba diving and found Sandpit.", Martin explained. "Once we found him, we had Blunk take us to the world of Zambala so, Ironwood could reverse what you did to Sandpit."

"Once he was back to normal, Sandpit was more than happy to help dig the tunnels from the Infinite City to the palace.", Raythor added. "We would of went for the Guardians if you didn't have that blasted Quintesence barrier under the prison!"

"I must admit that you all worked hard on a very good plan.", Will said. "And yet you notice that I'm not all that worried."

"And why is that?", Aldern questioned.

"Because they have the powers of the Heart of Kandrakar on their side.", Julian said.

"You'd be correct, Julian.", Will said. "All, I have to do is hit you all with so much elemental power that you'd wish for the bitter end to come quickly."

"Then why don't you?", Drake asked.

"Because we think the Lurdens and Mogriffs should have some fun.", Phobos said with a smirk.

"And the fun part about all this is, all you have is a bunch of rebels and soldiers along with a walking pile of sand on your side!", Will laughed.

"Funny you should mention that!", Caleb said as a cloaked figure walked up from the crowd of rebels and soldier.

"And who is this?", Cedric questioned with a grin and a smirk. "A secret weapon?"

"You can say that.", Angelo said as the cloaked figure whipped off their cloak.

Will was surprised to see that the girl was the last person who she thought would be on Metamoor! Let alone, in the kingdom of Meridian!

The girl was Alchemy Ethel.

"Alchemy?", Taranee questioned surprised to see another of her friends from Heatherfield.

"Hey, Taranee.", Alchemy said with a serious look on her face as she kept her eyes on Will.

"Alchemy? Alchemy Ethel? She's your secret weapon?", Will questioned with a laugh. "Wow! You guys almost had me going there!"

Will then saw that Alchemy had a bullhorn in her right hand. At first Will thought nothing of it. But then, she realised something as she turned to look up at the tower where Elyon was laying in her meditation slumber. Then it all clicked in her head!

"No!", Will said as she turned back and pointed at Alchemy. "Stop her! Stop her now!"

Alchemy turned the bullhorn on and raised it to her mouth, as those close to her covered their ears. Alchemy then took a deep breath and...

"ELYON WAKE UP!", she yelled through the bullhorn, hoping one of her two best friends would hear her through the echo the bullhorn made.

Suddenly, in the tower Elyon slumbered in, her eyes opened. A smile came to her face knowing what had happened.

"Thank you, Alchemy."

**A/N: Bet you all didn't see that coming! Alchemy, being the loved one to wake Elyon! And then waking Elyon with a bullhorn! Awsome! And Sandpit's in the game! Now the real battle is about to begin! Will this be enough to put a stop to Phobos and Will? Or is there more coming? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	11. Reunions & The Battle Begins

**Chapter 11:**

With a surge of power, Elyon blew the roof off the tower, she was in, and shot out of it like a rocket! Everyone looked to see Queen Elyon flying towards them with an aura of light that left a trail behind her. The rebels and soldiers cheered at, the now awakened, Queen Elyon as she flew towards them. Once close enough, she landed gracefully next to Alchemy and Caleb. Elyon looked at Alchemy with a smile that Alchemy returned. The two friends shared a hug, knowing that it has been a long time since the two friends have seen each other.

"Elyon.", Will said softly as she looked at the true queen of Meridian that stood amoung the soldiers and rebels.

"Hey, Al.", Elyon said. "It's been a while."

"Sure has, El.", Alchemy said as they pulled away from each other. "Never knew you were such a heavy sleeper."

The two friend laughed at Alchemy's joke. Elyon then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Caleb looking at her with a smile on his face. The two moved closer together and shared a loving kiss. The two then shared a hug, happy to be reunited.

"I missed you so much.", Caleb said as they pulled away from each other.

"Me, too.", Elyon said. "While I was in my meditation slumber, I was able to sense what was going on. I wanted to do something, but I needed Alchemy to wake me up."

"Why chose me?", Alchemy asked.

"Like I told Caleb.", elyon said as she turned towards Alchemy. "Only the voice of one of my loved ones would awaken me. I knew Will would try and use my parents, who I sensed were put on an island prison. I also knew she'd try and use Caleb, or Cornelia. But, I knew she wouldn't think of you, seeing as you didn't know of any of this. Which I was going to tell you about before Will betrayed us."

"Wow!", Alchemy said. "Thanks."

"No problem.", Elyon said with a smile.

"Hello, dear sister.", Phobos said to Elyon getting her attention.

"Hello, brother.", Elyon said as she looked up at her brother with a glare. "I hoped you enjoyed being king, because it's all over."

"We'll see about that!", Phobos said. "One way or another, this will all end today!"

"I couldn't agree more!", Elyon said as she turned to address her people. "Warriors of Meridian! For the last year, while I was in my meditation slumber, you all had to suffer at the hands of my brother and his queen! For that I am sorry! I wish I could of done something better, but it was all I could do to keep them from taking the power they needed to truly take over our world! But now is the time to end this! I know I don't deserve it, but I'm asking you to fight by my side to put an end to the rule of my brother and his queen!"

The soldiers and rebels let out a mighty cheer! Each ready to fight and free their kingdom!

"Well, if that is the case then let this be the battle for the crown!", Phobos yelled.

"Yes, let's!", Will said as she raised the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardian..."

Suddenly, a very tall and wide fold opened surprising everyone! Out of the fold stepped a creature, with long green hair, that looked like one of those stone gargoyles you see on churches.(Think Goliath from the Disney show "Gargoyles") But what caught the attention of Will, Phobos, and Cedric was the fact that the creature's left claw was metal while the rest of it was normal.

"What is that creature?", Cedric questioned.

"That creature, is Gargoyle.", Caleb said, surprising everyone but Orube, Angelo, and John Vanders.

"I destroyed Gargoyle!", Will snapped.

"You thought you destroyed him!", Orube said. "But thanks to Blunk, the rebels were ablle to take him to Zambala to be healed by Ironwood. But as you can see, by his new look, Gargoyle went under a transformation."

"Indeed.", Phobos said. "But that doesn't matter! Even with all that stand with you fools, you will still lose! Without those blasted Guardians, none of you stand a chance!"

"And even if they were here, they'd be powerless to be of any help!", Will said with a twisted smile. "So, you'd still lose!"

"My ears must be burning, cause someone is talking about us!"

"Hay Lin?", Taranee questioned not believing what she just heard.

Everyone looked up at Gargoyle as he bent down, so that his head was close to the ground. Suddenly, three figures jumped from Gargoyle's hair. Once they landed, Taranee's eyes widened and watered once she saw who they were.

It was none other than Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin! Alive and well and still dressed in the copied Guardian outfits Will had them wear during their executions!

"Oh, Wwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiillllllllll!", Irma said with a smirk. "Weeeeeeeee're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"There's no way they could be alive!", Will snapped. "I saw them die!"

"And yet we're here.", Cornelia said. "Looks like you dropped the ball there, Will-helmiiiiiina!"

"NEVER, EVER call me that!", Will snapped as she glared at Cornelia.

"Not fun when you call someone by a name they don't like!", Cornelia said. "Is it? And it looks like I just may get to see you go down after all!"

"We'll see about that!", Will snapped as she gritted her teeth.

Cornelia then turned to hug Elyon and Alchemy.

"I don't know why you're here, Al, but it's good to see you.", Cornelia said.

"It's good to see you too, Cornelia.", Alchemy said.

"And I see you're up and kicking.", Cornelia said to Elyon.

"Thank, Alchemy for that.", Elyon said as the three friends looked at each other.

"So, Alchemy was the one who could wake you!", Cornelia said. "Smart move."

"Thank you.", Elyon said.

Hay Lin then turned to Taranee, with her trademark smile.

"Hey, Taranee!", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Glad to see your..."

Hay Lin was cut off when Taranee rushed at her and hugged her tightly crying.

"Taranee! Air! I need air!", Hay Lin said as Taranee held her tight.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!", Taranee said as she ended the hug.

Hay Lin quickly caught her breath and smiled at Taranee before she gave her a hug. Irma and Cornelia joined in on the hug.

"But how?", Taranee questioned as they pulled away from each other.

"That's something I'd like to know.", Cornelia said as she looked at Angelo, who was smiling at her. "But I guess that can wait until this is all over."

"Cause right now, we have a battle to win", Irma said.

"Finally!", Will said. "Now we can get this party started! But tell me, where is Matt?"

"Wait for it!", Angelo said when a fold opened next to him.

Out of the fold walked Blunk first, followed by Matt and a twelve year old Lillian, who had a black panther walking on the left of her and a twelve year old Chris on her right.

"Lillian?", Cornelia questioned shocked to see her sister walk through the fold.

"Chris?", Irma question just as surprised to see her brother.

Both girls got a hug from their younger siblings.

"Oh, Cornelia!", Lillian cried as she held her sister close. "I knew the guys would save you! I just knew it!"

"It's good to see you too, Lil.", Cornelia said as she returned the hug.

"Shouldn't we attack, Your Highness?", Cedric asked.

"Let them have their little moment.", Phobos said. "It doesn't matter."

"In the end, they all shall be dead.", Will said with a smirk.

'It's moves like this that caused our downfall in the past!', Cedric thought to himself. 'Something tells me I've better have a back-up plan!'

"Good to see you, Sis.", Chris said as he hugged his sister who was stiil confused to see her little brother there yet still hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too.", Irma said. "But what are you doing here?"

"Martin told me of the plan and I decided to come here with Lillian.", Chris explained as they pulled away from each other.

"Not to break up the touching reunion, but we do have a final battle to win.", Caleb said.

"Then let's get started.", Angelo said ready to fight.

"Wait!", Lillian said. "I need Nigel, Martin, Angelo, Eric, and Peter for something."

"And that is?", Eric said.

"Trust me when I say it's something good!", Matt said. "After all, she was able to help me."

"She did, did she?", Angelo questioned as he looked down at Lillian.

"Yep!", Lillian said smiling. "So, can you guys hang tough long enough to do what I need to do?"

"Go do what you have to do, Lillian.", Elyon said. "We can give my brother a good fight!"

Lillian nodded as she teletransported away with the girls, the guys, Napolean, Alchemy, and Blunk. Once they were gone, Caleb unsheathed his sword and stood on Elyon's right, while Raythor stood on her left.

"It's good to have you back, Your Majesty.", Raythor said.

"It's good to be back.", Elyon said as her hands glowed with energy. "And thank you for doing what you did for me, Raythor. I know it was hard to work for my brother and Will just to protect me."

"I only did what my duty called of me, Your Majesty.", Raythor said. "Just as Caleb's duty called of him to restart the rebels to stand against your brother and his queen."

"And thanks to you and Frost, we had the info we needed to fight their forces.", Caleb said.

"Then may I suggest we get to the fighting.", Frost said as he unsheathed his sword.

"I couldn't agree more.", Elyon said as she began to float into the air. "Warriors of Meridian! Attack!"

"Destroy them, Lurdens!", Cedric ordered. "Destroy them, Mogriffs!"

Both sides charged into battle! The warriors knew that the fate of the kingdom was at stake, and fought hard against the Lurdens and Mogriffs. Those that had bows and arrows were shooting at the Mogriffs, taking down as many of them as they could.

"Keep going, men!", Raythor said. "We must push forward! This is the day we bring down Phobos and his queen!"

"I wonder what Lillian has planned.", Caleb said as he kicked a Lurden away from him.

"If I'm right, it'll be something Will didn't see coming!", Julian said as he knocked a sword out of a Lurden's claw.

"What do you mean?", Caleb asked as he blocked an attack by a Lurden.

'Just wait and see.', Elyon said to Caleb telepathiclly as she blasted a group of Lurdens.

As the fighting was going on, Will and Phobos had teletransported tp the walkway of the palace wall and were looking down at the battle.

"Who of thought that Alchemy would be the one to wake Elyon?", Will questioned. "Now that was something I didn't see coming. Not to mention Irma, Hay Lin, and Corny being alive."

"But now, not only is my sister back but the Heart of Earth is here as well!", Phobos said.

"Do not worry, my love.", Will said as she gently touched the side of Phobos' face. "The more Elyon fights, the weaker she will get. And when she weak enough, you'll be able to take the power of Metamoor's Heart from her."

"Then nothing shall stop us from taking full control of Metamoor!", Phobos said with an evil smile.

The evil couple then shared a kiss as the battle raged on.

**A/N: That's right folks! The girls are alive and well and Gargoyle has joined the battle as well as Lillian and her Regents! Chris is even there! And now the battle has begun! What is Lillian up to? And will it help to win the battle before Phobos gets his chance to drain Elyon of her power?**

**Please review.**


	12. A New Regent & Guardian Knights

**Chapter 12:**

As the battle for Meridian raged on, Lillian had used her powers, as the Heart of Earth, to teletransported herself along with Napolean, Cornelia, Alchemy, Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee, Orube, Angelo, Peter, Nigel, Eric, Matt, Chris, and Blunk to a far off hilltop that was far away from the palace where the battle was going on.

"Nice job, Lillian!", Cornelia said as she saw how far they were from the battle.

"Thanks.", Lillian said smiling. "We should be safe enough here for me to do what I came here to do."

"And what are you here to do?", Cornelia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Give me a minute and you'll see.", Lillian said with a wink.

"Oh, boy.", Cornelia said with a sigh.

"So, you know about all of this, huh?", Irma asked Chris.

"Pretty much.", Chris said with a grin. "Angelo and Caleb taught me a few fighting skills after I asked them to. Once I found out about what you and your friends did, I decided that when the time came, I'd come along and help wwen I was ready."

"He just had to tell him, didn't he?", Irma questioned thinking about Caleb and how he might of told her brother and family.

"Actually, I did.", Lillian said with a small smile. "Sorry"

"Forget about it.", Irma said shaking her head. "It was bond to happen. I'm guessing that mom and dad know too."

"Yeah.", Chris said. "They took it pretty well, though."

"Cool!", Irma said. "I'll bet they'll be happy to see me!"

"You have no idea.", Chris said.

"So, who's the panther?", Hay Lin asked as she looked down at the beast in question. "Is that you, Napolean?"

"Sure is, doll.", Napolean replied. "I've kind of had a downgrade. I can turn into this now. It may not be as cool as a were-cat, but I like it. I feel sleek and cool."

"If you say so.", Cornelia said.

"I like it.", Lillian said as she scratched Napolean behind one of his ears, making him purr at the touch. "Besides, now it's time to do what I came here to do."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"You'll see.", Lillian said as she turned to face Angelo. "But first, this is for you, Angelo."

Lillian then handed Angelo a metal wristband that had the jewel that Nerissa was trapped in. Only now it didn't have the crack it used to have.

"Is that what I think it is?", Taranee questioned.

"Nerissa's Jewel!", Hay Lin said in shock.

"It was Nerissa's Jewel. Now it's called the Star of Kandrakar.", Matt said. "Julian had Blunk take him to Kandrakar so he could ask the Oracle to find away to remove Nerissa from it so the power in it could be use for something good."

"I take it he was able to pull it off.", Taranee figured.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "And if you'd remember she was able to make powers similar to the Heart of Kandrakar. They're still in there and ready to be unleashed!"

"So, what your saying is that Angelo and four others will be Guardians like were are?", Irma questioned. "Or at least we were Guardians."

"The way I see it, you still are.", Martin said as he walked up to Irma. "Powers or not, you girls did a lot for a lot of beings. You're the Guardians, through and through!"

Irma then wrapped her arms around Martin's neck and kissed him. Martin returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Irma. Hay Lin and Eric also shared a kiss as they held each other close, followed by Cornelia and Angelo. The others watched as the three couples had their moment.

"Um... guys?", Chris called out to them. "We do have a batttle to fight."

"Let them have their moment.", Matt said. "They deserve it."

"Well, I hope they hurry up.", Chris said. "We got work to do."

"Don't worry.", Lillian said before she kissed Chris on his cheek. "Everything will work out in the end."

Chris' cheeks turned a little red as he stood next to Lillian and cleared his throat, waiting for the three couples to end their moments together. Lillian couldn't help but giggle at Chris' reaction to her kissing him on his cheek.

'Not bad, kiddo.', Napolean said to her telepathiclly. 'That's one way to keep your Regent quite when you need to speak.'

'And I know how to get you as well.', Lillian replied as she scratched behind his ear again.

'You get no argument out of me.', Napolean said with a soft purr.

"I missed you so much, Eric!", Hay Lin cried as she held on to Eric shivering. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's okay, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he rubbed Hay Lin's back, giving her some comfort. "Believe me when I say, I'm glad we're together again."

"Me too!", Hay Lin said as she and Eric held on to each other.

"So, Mr. Tubbs, care to explain where all the muscle came from?", Irma asked Martin with a smirk as she ran her finger down her boyfriend's chest.

"Well, a guy is capable of a lot of things when the one he loves is in danger.", Martin said as he held Irma close.

"I can see that.", Irma said with a smile before they shared another kiss.

"For a moment, just a moment, I thought I'd never be holding you in my arms again.", Angelo said as he held Cornelia in his arms.

"Well, I'm glad I'm alive to be held.", Cornelia said with a smile as her eyes watered. "Part of me thought you had moved on after so long."

"Fat chance, Cornelia Hale.", Angelo said. "Two weeks after you "left" my grandparents along with Ms. Lin and Orube told us about what happened. Me and the guys then promised to join Caleb and the rebels and find someway to rescue you. And here we are."

"Well, I'm glad it worked.", Cornelia said smiling. "Cause now I can do this."

They then shared another kiss, not caring who saw them.

"How did you guys pull off all of this?", Taranee asked Nigel as held on to his left arm.

"We can explain it all later.", Nigel said with a smile. "But right now, we've got to get back to the battle and help Elyon and the others."

"He's right.", Angelo said as he and Cornelia pulled apart. "So what do we do, Lil?"

"Well, from what Luba told me, once you activate the Star of Kandrakar, you and the chosen four will become Guardian Knights.", Lillian explained.

"I'm sorry.", Martin said. "Did you say Guardian Knights?"

"Yes. Knights.", Lillian said. "The Oracle figured that the girls could use some back up from now on."

"After all that's happened, I'm not complaining.", Hay Lin said.

"Me neither.", Cornelia agreed.

"So, what will our powers be?", Martin asked.

"The same powers as the Guardians, except Energy instead of Quintesence.", Napolean said.

"That's cool and everything, but what about the girls?", Nigel asked worried about Taranee and the other girls.

"You need to get the Heart from Will.", Napolean said. "If you can get it from her, Orube can become it's Keeper and the Guardians will be back in action!"

"Why Orube?", Cornelia questioned.

"Because... it is another part of my duties.", Orube said causing the girls to look at her.

Orube saw this and decided to comtinue. She took a deep breath and...

"Besides fighting by your side, on your missions, I also have another duty.", Orube said. "If any of you got badly hurt, I was to take your place until you were well enough to come back into action."

"Actualy, that makes sense.", Taranee said. "With all we've been through, a back up is a good thing."

"Okay, so Orube can be the new Keeper.", Irma said. "Now how do we get the Heart from Will?"

"Hit her with everything we got.", Matt said as he transformed into his Regent form. "After what she did to me, I owe her big!"

"Whoa!", Hay Lin said as she got a look at Matt. "Nice new look!"

Matt looked the same, only now his mask was gone, showing his face that was a bit older looking. His tail was gone as well. His wings were still black, matching his hair that was in the same dreadlocks they were originally in. But the major change was that the Knights Of Destruction symbol, that was on his belt, was now replaced with a gold circle with a gold "R" that shined.

"Thanks.", Matt said. "Lillian helped me change the look."

"Tha's not all I did!", Lillian said with a smile. "You're up, Regent Chris!"

"Chris?", all but Matt and Napolean questioned.

In a flash of light, Chris transformed into his Regent form, surprising the others! He was dressed in the same outfit as Matt only his jacket was white and his wings were as brown as his hair that went down to his shoulders. He was about 6'6 and of average build.

"Not bad, little brother.", Irma said.

"Thanks.", Chris said as he flexed a muscle. "I can get use to this!"

"Oh brother.", Irma said while rolling her eyes and slapping her forehead.

"So, how do we transform?", Eric asked.

"Well, for us, Will always said "Guardians, unite!". So, seeing as your Guardian Knights, then maybe Angelo should say Knights, unite.", Hay Lin figured.

"Knights, unite?", Irma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess that makes sense.", Angelo said as he looked down at the Star of Kandrakar. "But why me? Why am I the Keeper?"

"From what Luba said, it's because of your bloodline.", Nalopeane said. "Like Hay Lin, you're the grandchild of a Guardian. So, this will work better for you."

"If that's the case, then why not give this to Caleb?", Angelo asked. "From what Grandma told me, he is the son of Nerissa. And why isn't Hay Lin the Keeper of the Heart, seeing as she's Yan Lin grand-daughter."

"Because Caleb has his own job to do.", Napolean said. "And that's being by Elyon's side when this is all over."

"I see.", Angelo said as he looked down at the Star.

"And as for me.", Hay Lin said. "I'm happy with what I've got. Besides, that is way to much resposibilty for me. So, unless there's no choice, I won't be taking any Heart."

"Makes sense.", Angelo said. "Well, I guess it's time to do this."

Angelo then tok a deep breath as Peter, Nigel, Martin, and Eric stood in a circle around him.

"Knights! Unite!", Angelo yelled as he held the Star of Kandrakar up.

Suddenly, five orbs of light came out of the Star and headed for each of the boys. Martin was in a red orb, Peter in a blue one, Eric in a silver one, Nigel in a white one, and Angelo in a green one. After a few seconds, the orbs of light faded, the boys stood there in armour that represented the element they were now in control of. Strapped to their sides or to their backs, were weapons to wield in battle.

"This is so totally cool!", Nigel said as he looked down at his armour.

"I can get used to this!", Peter said.

"And the weapons aren't half bad either.", Martin said.

"All of this from that little jewel?", Eric questioned as he looked down at his armour.

"Looks like.", Angelo said as he looked down at the Star of Kandrakar.

"Is it me, or do they look taller?", Irma questioned as she looked at Martin.

"Yeah! You're right!", Hay Lin said as she got a good look at Eric. "They are taller!"

"And a bit older looking.", Taranee said as she looked at Nigel's face to see that he was a bit older looking.

"Nice goatee.", Cornelia said to Angelo as she touched the side of Angelo's face.

"Goatee? I don't have a...", Angelo began to say as he reached up to touch the goatee he now had. "Oh snap! I have a goatee! Where the heck did this come from?"

"My guess is that you guys, like use, age a bit more when you transform.", Taranee explained. "I'm guessing this is what you guys will look like when you're in you're twenty-one at least."

"Wow!", Nigel said. "So, the same thing happens to you too?"

"Pretty much.", Irma said. "Take what outfits me, Hay-Hay, Taranee, and Corny are in and make us about as tall as you guys are."

"I'm looking forward to that.", Eric said as he smiled at Hay Lin making her blush a bit.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia yelled getting a laugh out of the others.

"I actually miss that.", Taranee said smiling.

"May I suggest we get back to the battle.", Cornelia said. "Elyon needs our help!"

"We would if we knew what to do!", Martin said. "We have the power! Just not the knowledge to use it!"

"It would be nice if this came with an instuction manual!", Angelo said as he looked down at the Star.

Suddenly, the Star began to glow and fire beams of yellow light at the Knights! Seconds later, the beams went back into the Star. The Knights then looked at each other and smirksed.

"Take about your fast lessons!", Eric said.

"What happened?", Hay Lin asked.

"I think we got a very quick lesson in how to use our powers.", Eric said.

"A VERY quick lesson!", Martin said as he looked down at his hands. "The things we can do!"

"Well, let's get going!", Angelo said. "Lillian, I know you want to help, but..."

"I know.", Lillian said as she rolled her eyes smiling. "You want me to stay here where it's safe."

"Right.", Angelo said. "But I will need Napolean to come with us."

"No problem.", Lillian said. "As long as Chris stays with me."

"But...", Chris began to say.

"Sorry, Kiddo.", Napolean said. "But one of us has to stay and protect Lillian."

"And with me and Napolean going with the others, that leaves you.", Matt said as he stood with the others.

'Besides, you know you want to stay with her.', Napolean said to Chris telepathiclly making him look down at him.

"Fine.", Chris said as he changed back to normal, knowing Napolean was right. "I'll stay."

"Thanks, Chris.", Lillian said with a smile which made Chris smile.

"Me thinks they like each other.", Angelo said to Cornelia.

"Lillian and Chris.", Cornelia said before rolling her eyes. "That's something to look forward to."

"Well, let's get going!", Angelo said as everyone gathered together.

"And how are we going to get there?", Martin asked.

"Teletransportatiion.", Napolean said. "Gather around, folks! This is going to be quick!"

Once everyone had gathered around Naoplean, the Regent then began to focus his power and then teletransported towards the battle that was going on near the palace!

"Good luck, guys.", Lillian said worrying about her sister and friends.

"They'll be okay, Lillian.", Chris said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lillian looked at Chris and gave him a small smile which he returned. Both were praying and hoping that things would work out in the end.

**A/N: Bet you all didn't see that coming! The guys are Knights and Chris is a Regent! And Napolean has a new look! But the main question is can they get Heart from Will and put an end to this? And even if they do get the Heart, will it truly be over?**

**Please review.**

**Also, if any of you have any idea on what the Knights' armour should look like, I'm all ears! Weapons as well. I have a good idea on what some of their weapons should be, sa well as the color of the armour of the Knights. But I'd like to hear what some of you think.**


	13. From Bad To Worse & The Spy Revealed

**Chapter 13:**

Back at the palace gates, Elyon and her forces were giving it their all as they fought against the forces of Phobos and Will. Elyon who was in the air, was blasting as many Mogriffs as she could, while those with bows and arrows were shooting down as many Mogriffs as they could. As she was fighting, she saw how Caleb and some of the other rebels and soldiers were doing their best to fight off the Lurdens that were coming at them. Sandpit and Gargoyle were taking down a good amount of them, but there were just to many of them. Caleb, Aldern, Drake, Julian, Vathek, Raythor, Tynar, and John were holding their own along with the other rebels and soldiers. But Elyon knew that sooner or later her brother and Will would step in and do some real damage.

'I have to help them somehow!', she thogutht to herself. 'I know!'

Elyon then fired a wave of energy down at the battlefield. Once it it, all the weapons of the Lurdens quickly turned to dust. The Lurdens looked at their now empty claws wondering where their weapons have gone.

"It's not much, but it should give you all an edge from now on!", Elyon said as the rebels and soldiers looked up at her.

"I can work with this!", Caleb said as he and the others warriors began to round up the Lurdens who were still trying to fight.

"So, it looks like my sister has a few tricks up her sleeve.", Phobos said. "But then again, so do I! Time to put what little power, I stole from her, to use!"

Phobos then pointed his finger at the Lurdens and fired a beam at three Lurdens. One brown, one green, and the other one blue. The Lurdens let out a roar as they felt power surge through them! Everyone watched as the three Lurdens grew in size!

"This isn't good!", Tynar said as he watched the Lurdens grow.

"No it isn't!", Vathek said. "Not one bit!"

When they were done growing, Phobos called back the energy beams and looked at his handy work. The three Lurdens were now as tall as Cedric and ready for battle!

"Now that's just wrong!", John said as he held his battle axe, knowing that it was going to be a long fight.

"I couldn't agree more, my friend.", Julian said.

"It's never easy for us! Is it?", Caleb questioned as he looked up at the three giant Kurdens.

"It never is, lad.", Raythor said. "But that never stopped us from doing our duty!"

"Well said!", Aldern said. "We fight on until this is over!"

Watching their enemies, Will smiled at her husband's handy work.

"I must say, that this is impressive.", she said with a smirk.

"Indeed it is, my love.", Phobos said with a smile. "Now, my three powerful Lurdens! Go and finish off our enemies!"

The three giant Lurdens let out a powerful roar as they began to attack the rebels and soldiers! Gargoyle quickly went to fight the blue giant Lurden, while Sandpit faced off with the brown one with some rebels and soldiers at his side. Two large groups of soldiers and rebels went to fight the green giant Lurden and Cedric who was using his massive tail to swat away any soldiers and rebels that came at him. But a few were able to get some good blows off on Cedric as he fought off some soldiers. As for the Mogriffs, that were flying around diving at soldiers and rebels, Tynar was leading any and all archers in attacking them.

"Archers, fire!", Tynar yelled as some Mogriffs were flying above.

The archers fired their arrows hitting some Mogriffs in either their legs, arms, or peircing their wings. But the Mogriffs simply took the arrows out and tossed them away! The best the archers were doing was stopping the Mogriffs from their dive attacks as they pulled up if they got hit by an arrow. Tynar saw this and decided to have the archers continue firing at the Mogriffs.

"Prepare to fire again, men!", Tynar ordered.

"But sir!", a rebel said. "The Mogriffs will just pull the arrows out and go back to their dive attacks!"

"But they do stop when they are hit!", Tynar said. "And if that can keep them from completing an attack then that's good enough for me!"

Understanding what Tynar was saying, the rebel nodded and prepped his arrow ready for Tynar to give the order to fire! Tyanr saw this and nodded as he was ready to give the order.

"Fire!", Tynar shouted as he raised and dropped his hand.

The rebels and soldiers fired their arrows knowing that they were protecting their fellow warriors. As for the gaint green Lurden, Caleb along with Aldern and Drake were leading some rebels against it.

"This isn't going all to well!", Drake said as he dodged the giant Lurden's claw as it swung at him.

"You can say that again!", Caleb said as he swung at the Lurden's foot.

"We can still win this!", Aldern said as he slashed at the foot of the Lurden causing the creature to let out a roar of pain. "See? Their big, but they can be hurt!"

"You heard him, men!", Caleb said. "Attack!"

The warriors let out a powerful battle cry as they charged at the giant Lurden. Leading the fight against Cedric were John Vanders and Julian.

"Do you foolish humans really think you stand a chance against us?", Cedric questioned with a sneer. "All Phobos and his queen have to do as hit you fools with their power and finish you all off!"

"Then we'll fight on until that happens!", John said as he cut a slash in Cedric's fist making him roar out in pain.

"You will never crush our spirits!", Julian yelled as he cut a wound in the shape-shifter's chest causing him to let out another roar of pain.

"You pest shall pay for that!", Cedric snapped as his wounds healed.

"That could be a problem!", John said as he watched Cedric's wounds heal.

"Maybe so, but we can't give up!", Julian said.

"Now who said as was doing that?", John asked with a smirk.

The two warriors then smirked at each other before letting out a battle cry and charging at Cedric who was fending off some soldiers and rebels. As for the regular Lurdens, Raythor and Vathek were leading the charge against them.

"Fight on, men!", Raythor yelled as he took down two Lurdens. "We must drive them back!"

Raythor then saw a Mogriff dive at Vathek! Thinking quickly, he jumped at Vathek, knocking him out of the way before the Mogriff could stirke Vathek.

"Thank you, my friend.", Vathek said as the two warriors got to their feet.

"Anytime.", Raythor said. "If only we had a way to get rid of those Morgriffs!"

"If there was a thunder storm, they wouldn't be a problem!", Vathek replied as he and Raythor fought off some regular Lurdens.

"Maybe we can get one!", Raythor said as he loked up towards Elyon. "Your Majesty! We need a thunder storm!"

"A thunder storm?", Elyon questioned.

"To drive off the Mogriffs!", Vathek shouted.

"Oh! Well, I'll see what I can do!", Elyon said as she aimed her hands up at the sky. "I hope this works!"

Elyon them focused her power and caused some dark clouds, that were far away, to quickly loom over the palace. Suddenly, the sound of thunder was heard as lightning began to flash. Seeing the lightning and hearing the thunder began to spook the Mogriffs as they quickly flew far away from the skies over the palace. Seeing this didn't make Phobos and Will happy.

"So, she thinks she's made a dent in out forces?", Will questioned. "Has she forgotten what I can now do?"

"I do believe she needs a reminder.", Phobos said.

"I do believe you're right.", Will said as she raised her right hand towards the sky.

Will then sent a powerful gust of wind that sent the storm clouds away! Seeing this, Elyon knew that it was Will's doing as she looked down at the former Guardian leader.

"I've had enough of you!", Elyon said as she flew down to where Will and Phobos were standing.

Once Elyon landed on the walkway of the palace gate's walls, she stared down Will and Phobos as she was a few feet away from them.

"Looks like your sister would like to have a word with me.", Will said as see looked at Elyon with a cold stare.

"So it would seem.", Phobos said as he stepped forward. "But your fight is with me, dear sister!"

"If that's the way you want it!", Elyon said as her fist were covered with a thing of light. "I'll take care of you first! Then come back you! You traitor!"

"Now is that any way to talk to your sister?", Will questioned with a smirk.

"It is, when you do the things you did!", Elyon snapped.

"Enough, sister!", Phobos yelled. "Let us have our final battle!"

"Let's!", Elyon said as they both took to the sky.

Will watched as Elyon and Phobos fired attacks at each other.

"I wonder when I should jump in and help take Elyon down?", Will questioned with a smirk.

Suddenly in a flash of light, the Guardian Knights along with I.T.C.H., Matt, and Napolean appeared a few feet from her.

"Now that's a rush!", Eric said as he shook his head a little.

"You get use to it.", Hay Lin said with a small smile before she saw Will glaring at them. "Um... Guys! We've got company!"

"Aw, crap!", Irma said as she backed away a little. "It would be nice to have our powers right now!"

"For one of few times, in my life, I agree with you, Irma.", Cornelia said as she backed away as well.

"I can't believe that you all actually came back.", Will said. "If I were you, I'd of headed back to Earth and never came back."

"Not our style!", Taranee said as she backed away a little.

"We don't quite on our friends!", Orube said as she stood firm.

"We may not have our powers, but we're still the Guardians!", Hay Lin said as she stood firm as well. "You may of forgotten what it is to be one, but we haven't!"

"And yet, the Heart is still with me.", Will said as the Heart hung around her neck. "Looks like being a Guardian is overrated. But it seems that you all have some knights to protect you. Never thought you'd man up, Tubbs!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Vandom!", Martin said as he stood in front of Irma to protect her form harm.

"I guess not.", Will said. "And that's Queen Will Vandom to you!"

"A bit full of yourself, aren't you?", Cornelia asked with a smirk.

"Maybe. But at least I can back it up.", Will said. "You know, I just thought of a new team name for you four. From now on, I'll call you I.T.C.H.! For you four are an itch I can seem to scratch!"

"I'll take that as a complament!", Irma said with a grin.

"Pretty big talk with your knights there to protect you.", Will said calmly.

"That Guardian Knight to you!", Nigel said. "And you won't be talking big for long!"

"Well, Guardian Knights. May I suggest that you go help the rebels and soldiers in their fight against Cedric, the Lurdens, and the three giant Lurdens that are giving your friends a hard time.", Will said with a smirk. "I mean it is your job to help those in need. But then again, if you go help them, who will protect the girl?"

"Don't sell us so short!", Angelo said. "Matt give the rebels and soldiers some air support!"

"Gotcha!", Matt said as he was about to take to the air.

"Are you sure you can trust him?", Will questioned making Matt stop. "I mean after all, he was my spy for the lomgest time now."

"Yeah! Your enthralled spy!", Matt snapped surpising Will. "Thanks to Napolean, the guys figured out that you enthralled me a few months ago and had me feed you infomation to Cedric! Once they figured that out, it was easy for Lillian to break your enthrallment! So now if you'll excuse me, I have my friends to help!"

"Well isn't that nice.", Will said as she watched Matt fly off to help the rebels and soldiers. "Oh well. It was nice while it lasted."

"As I was saying.", Angelo said getting Will's attention. "Knights, with me! We're going to take down those giant Lurdens and Cedric! Napolean! Stay here and give the girls some protection!"

"Gotcha!", Napolean said as he stood in a prowling stance.

The five Guardian Knights gave their girlfriends a quick kiss before jumping down from the walkway of the palace gate walls to help in the battle. Once they were gone, Will looked at the black panther that was Napolean.

"Is that really you, Napolean?", Will asked with a grin. "It's been a while since I've seen you. Looks like you've gone and got a new look."

"You like?", Napolean asked with a smirk. "I'll make sure you get a real close look at it sometime. But for now, I'll give these ladies the protection Pinky's boyfriend asked me to give them."

"Don't call me Pinky!", Cornelia said as Napolean began to formed an energy bubble over him and the girls. "Honetly! If it's not Irma calling me Corny, it's the cat calling me Pinky!"

"Old habits die hard, Corny.", Irma said with a smile.

"Don't call me... forget it.", Cornelia said giving up.

"Aw, but you telling me not to call you Corny is half the fun!", Irma said teasingly.

"Um...guys!", Taranee said getting the girls' attention. "We've got another problem!"

I.T.C.H. and Napolean looked to see Orube outside of the energy bubble ready to fight Will.

"Orube, no!", Hay Lin yelled. "Will's to powerful to fight alone!"

"She'll cream you!", Irma said fearing for her.

"It is okay, my friends.", Orube said as she kept her eyes on Will. "I have been trained to fight beings like her. I will be okay."

"Is that so?", Will questioned with a smirk. "Then let us see how good you really are!"

"Gladly!", Orube said as she took a fighting stance.

"Oh, how I've waited for this moment!", Will said with a smirk as she used her powers to transform her dress into a black training gi with pink trim. "Ever since that day, a month before graduation. The day everything changed for me!"

**A/N: Looks like the battle is getting a bit rough for Elyon's forces. But that's going to stop them! The Mogriffs are gone, thanks to some quick thinking on Vathek and Raythor's part. But now, Elyon is facing off with her brother and Will is about to fight Orube, while the Guardian Knights have jumped into the main battle to help the rebels and soldiers. How will al these battles turn out. Will good win? Or will evil have it's day?**

**Please review**.


	14. The Truth Is Told & The Fight Continues

_**In the last chapter...**_

_"Um...guys!", Taranee said getting the girls' attention. "We've got another problem!"_

_I.T.C.H. and Napolean looked to see Orube outside of the energy bubble ready to fight Will._

_"Orube, no!", Hay Lin yelled. "Will's to powerful to fight alone!"_

_"She'll cream you!", Irma said fearing for her._

_"It is okay, my friends.", Orube said as she kept her eyes on Will. "I have been trained to fight beings like her. I will be okay."_

_"Is that so?", Will questioned with a smirk. "Then let us see how good you really are!"_

_"Gladly!", Orube said as she took a fighting stance._

_"Oh, how I've waited for this moment!", Will said with a smirk as she used her powers to transform her dress into a black training gi with pink trim. "Ever since that day, a month before graduation. The day everything changed for me!"_

**Chapter 14:**

"What are you talking about?", Irma questioned.

"The day I found out why our good friend, Orube, was sent to help us on our missions!", Will snapped as she pointed at Orube.

"You knew?", Orube questioned surprised that Will found out about her other purpose.

"What is she talking about, Orube?", Hay Lin questioned fearing the worst.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about!", Will snapped. "It all happened about a month before graduation, I went to the Silver Dragon to get something to eat and if I was lucky, say hello to you, Hay Lin. I figured that you were in the basement so I headed there. Once there I overheard Orube and Yan Lin talking."

Flashback

"Finally! I'm here!", Will said as she parked her car near the Silver Dragon. "Traffic is crazy today!"

Will then went inside the resturant to get something to eat. But first she decided to say high to Hay Lin.

"She might be in the basement with Caleb or Orube.", Will sais as she headed for the basement of the place.

Once she was at the basement, Will stopped when she heard the voices of Yan Lin and Orube.

"I believe I should tell them the other reason why I'm here.", Orube said. "They are my friends! They treat me like family! It feels wrong keeping this from them!"

"Well, right now isn't the time to tell them about this.", Yan Lin said. "Their graduation is coming up. This is an important time for them. It is best to wait to tell them a few days after they graduate."

"Do you think they will hate me for this?", Orube asked in a worried tone.

"Of course not.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "With what happened with Nerissa, it's no wonder the Oracle had sent you here. You will make a great replacement for one of the girls."

Hearing that shocked Will as she backed away from the door of the basement and left the Silver Dragon. Will then got in her car and drove off.

"Why? Why are they doing this to us?", Will questioned as tears were pouring down her face. "Why would Kandrakar do this to us? Weren't we good enough Guardians? We fought hard for them and now they send someone to replace one of us? What if Orube is just the first to replace one of us? What if there are four more coming? What will we do then?"

End Flashback

"You had a lot of nerve coming to us as a friend only to truly wait for your chance to replace one of us!", Will accused as she glared at Orube. "I may of betrayed the Guardians, but at least I was up front about it!"

Orube's eyes went wide after Will told her of what happened. Did Will run away before the rest of the conversation was finished? She knew right then and there, she had to set things right.

"You only here part of the conversation between me and Yan Lin!", Orube said. "You must of ran off before you could hear the rest!"

"Oh really?", Will questioned as she kept her fighting stance. "Then tell me, Basiliadian! Tell me what the rest of that conversation was!"

"Very well.", Orube said calmly as she kept her fighting stance. "It is true that I was sent to take the place of one of you. But there was more to it than that!"

Flashback

"Do you think they will hate me for this?", Orube asked in a worried tone.

"Of course not.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "With what happened with Nerissa, it's no wonder the Oracle had sent you here. You will make a great replacement for one of the girls."

"Perhaps.", Orube said. "But I hope that none of them gets hurt bad enough for me to have to replace them."

"Do not worry, Orube.", Yan Lin said. "All you have to do is explain it all to them. I am sure that they will understand."

"Thank you, Yan Lin.", Orube said with a smile. "I feel a lot better talking to you about all of this."

"I'm always here to talk to.", Yan Lin said as she and Orube headed up the stairs. "Now if I'm correct, you have a date with Taranee's brother to get ready for.", she said with a grin.

Orube said nothing as she smiled with her cheeks turning pink.

"I thought so.", Yan Lin said with a smile as she saw Orube's face. "Now off with you now! Go have fun today!"

"Yes, ma'am!", Orube said with a smile before going to get ready for her date with Peter.

End Flashback

"That's what you told us earlier!", Taranee said. "That if one of us got hurt, you'd take our spot until we were well enough to take up our role as Guardian again."

"So, let me get this straight.", Irma said. "The reason Will turned on us, and became "Psycho Queen", was because of a misunderstanding?"

"That's what it looks like to me, Doll.", Napolean said as he kept the forcefield up.

Irma looked at Will for a few seconds and began to giggle which soon turned into laughter. Irma then began to bust a gut as she fell down holding her sides. Soon the others began to laugh as well. Hearing their laughter was really ticking Will off as she glared at them! Before they knew it, she let out a scream of fury as electricity surrounded her body. Doing that got the other's attention as they stopped laughing. Irma quickly got to her feet once she saw the electricity flow around Will.

"Whoa!", Irma said. "Looks like somebody can't keep their cool."

"You can say that again.", Hay Lin said as she and the others kept their eyes on a very ticked off Will.

"Looks like somwbody can't keep their cool.", Irma said again.

"Really, Irma?", Cornelia questioned as she looked at Irma a raised eyebrow.

"You should know me long enough to know I would do that, Corny.", Irma said with a smirk.

"There's a time and place for stuff like that, Irma.", Taranee said. "And now isn't the time. We have to be serious!"

They watched as Will took a deep breath and exhaled before looking at the girls and Napolean.

"Leave it to Irma's mouth to get me all worked up, during a battle.", Will said with a cold smile. "That won't happen again."

"Girl's got to try.", Irma said.

"We'll see.", Will said. "When this is all over, I just may give you a taste of an electric chair."

Irma then glared at Will who was smirking at her.

"What? No comeback joke?", Will asked. "Guess you're not as swift with the jokes as I thought you were."

Will then looked at Orube, who was ready for battle.

"Well, looks like I've kept you waiting long enough, old friend.", Will said as she took her fighting stance. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Don't do this, Will!", Taranee pleaded. "Please don't!"

"Why?", Will questioned as she kpt her eyes on Orube. "Because of a misunderstanding? Please! We all know that I'll be locked away no matter what happens! Besides. Good or bad, I'm living the good life! And I'm not about to give that up!"

Will then ran at Orube and Orube ran at Will! The two girls let out a battle cry as their fight began! All the girls could do was watch and hope for the best.

"Man, look at them go!", Hay Lin said. "I know we can fight, but Will must of been training all this time!"

"She's up there at Orube's level!", Taranee said in shock and amazement as she watched the two fighters go at it.

"When we get out of all of this, we so need to train more.", Cornelia said.

"Don't you mean "if" we get out of all of this?", Irma questioned.

"No. I mean "when" we get out of all of this.", Cornelia said as she looked down at the battle against Phobos and Will's forces. "Because if they never gave up hope, then we shouldn't either!"

"You make a good point there!", Taranee said. "We can never lose hope. I mean look at what it got them."

"Some butt kick armour for one thing.", Irma said.

"Plus the cool weapons!", Hay Lin said as the four of them watched their boyfriends fighting the Lurdens.

The three giant Lurdens were already down for the count and Cedric wasn't far behind.

"Go get 'em, guys!", Hay Lin cheered as she and the other girls did their best to keep their eyes on the battle below and the fight between Orube and Will.

**A/N: Looks like even though Will was told the whole story, she still sticking by Phobos! That's not good! And now she's taking on Orube! Who will win that fight? And how are the Guardian Knights fairing? How did they take down Cedric and the three giant Lurdens? You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	15. The Knights' First Battle

**Chapter 15:**

_Moments earlier..._

"As I was saying.", Angelo said getting Will's attention. "Knights, with me! We're going to take down those giant Lurdens and Cedric! Napolean! Stay here and give the girls some protection!"

"Gotcha!", Napolean said as he stood in a prowling stance.

The five Guardian Knights gave their girlfriends a quick kiss before jumping down from the walkway of the palace gate walls to help in the battle. Once they were on the battle field, the Lurdens, rebels and soldiers got a good look at them as they stood in their armour with their weapons drawn. Their armour consisted of a chestplate that went around to their backs, armoured boots and armoured gloves with leather palms as well as a brown, leather belt and headband. One their headbands were a metal plates with the Kandrakar sign of their element. Angelo was Earth, Martin was Fire, Nigel was Energy, Eric was Air, and Peter was Water. They each wore pants and a long sleeve shirt under their armour. Martin's gray pants and shirt went well with his red armour. In his hands were a set of battle battons with a whip at his side. Nigel's green shrit and pants were well with his white armour. In his right hand was a bow which he was able to fire energy arrow from. At his side was a thing of nuncucku. Eric's violet shirt and pants went well with his gray armour. In his hand was a katana and strapped to his sides were boomerrangs. Peter's black shirt and pants went well with his blue armour. In his hands was a bo staff with a thing of daggers at his sides. And Angelo's brown shirt and pants went well with his hunter green armour. In his hands was a war hammer with a round green and brown shield strapped to his back. The Knights were ready to fight the Lurdens and Cedric with all they had.

"Okay guys!", Angelo said. "Split up and help who you can!"

"Right!", the other Knights said as they all took off in different directions to help the soldiers and rebels.

Peter and Eric charged at the giant brown Lurden, that Sandpit was fighting, ready to help the soldiers take it down. Once the Lurden saw them, he brought his claw down at them!

"Whoa!", Eric said as he and Peter jumped out of the way of the attack. "That was close!"

Seeing this, Sandpit struck the giant Lurden knocking him back a bit.

"There has to be a way to take him down!", Peter said.

"We could try and freeze him!", Eric suggested as they dodged another attack by the Lurden.

"Worth a shot!", Peter said as he began to blast the giant Lurden, as well as the normal Lurdens around him with water. "Sandpit! Move!"

Seeing the attack coming, Sandpit moved out of the wave to avoid getting frozen.

"Your turn!", Peter said to Eric as he kept the water going.

"Here goes nothing!", Eric said as he took a deep breath and blew out a powerful cold wind.

As the wind was hitting the giant green Lurden, it along with the other normal Lurdens began to freeze and become covered in ice. Once they were done, the giant brown Lurden and a large amount of normal Lurdens were frozen in ice. The soldiers and rebels that were fighting them let out a cheer before going off to fight some more Lurdens.

"Now that was cool!", Eric said as he and Peter high-fived each other.

"But it's not over yet!", Peter said as they both ran off to fight with the other soldiers and rebels.

As for Martin, he was fighting by Raythor and Vathek's side as they were fighting some Lurdens.

"Don't mind if I get in on some of this, do you", Martin asked as he took down two Lurdens.

"There's plenty to go around, lad!", Raythor said with a smirk as he took down three Lurdens. "Take your pick!"

"Just be sure to save some for us!", Vathek said with grin as he picked up a Lurden and threw it at a grop of Lurdens, knocking them all down.

"I have a better idea!", Martin said as he whacked his battle batons together.

Once he did that, his batons lite on fire scaring the Lurdens in front of him. As Martin remembered, they didn't like fire much. Martin then spun his battle batons around in front of the Lurdens scaring them even more as he walked towards them. Raythor and Vathek saw this and had the soldiers and rebels with them circle around the Lurdans rounding them up. Once rounded up, the soldiers and rebels began to tie the Lurdens up knowing they weren't going to do anything for fear of the fire Martin was scaring them with.

"Nice trick there, lad!", Raythor said as he patted Martin on his shoulder.

"Thanks!", Martin said as he caled the fire away. "I just remembered what you and Vathek told me about the Lurdens hating fire."

"Well, it looks like you put that information to good use.", Vathek said with a smile.

"I guess so.", Martin said as the giant blue Lurden fell next to them out cold. "Whoa! What the heck?"

"Looks like Gargoyle has beaten the big blue one!", Raythor said. "Good on ya, mate!"

Gargoyle let out a proud roar before going off to fight some regular Lurdens. He was quickly followed by Raythor, Vathek, and Martin! Suddenly, Martin got this sinking feeling that something was up with the girls.

"Can you guys handle things here?", Martin asked. "I'm going to check on the girls."

"Go!", Raythor said. "Do your duty!"

"We'll be okay!", Vathek said. "You've done more than enough!"

"Thanks!", Martin said with a nod before teletransporting to where the girls were.

Raythor and Vathek them headed back into battle fighting as many Lurdens as they could. As for Nigel, he quickly joined Caleb, Aldren, and Drake in their fight against the giant green Lurden. Once close enough, he began firing energy arrows at the giant beast stunning him as he began to back away.

"Nice shooting.", Drake said looking at Nigel.

"Thanks.", Nigel said as he fired another energy arrow.

"So, how'd you get the armour?", Aldern asked as he, Drake, and Caleb kept up their attacks on the giant green Lurden.

"Thank Julian!", Nigel said as he fired another arrow. "This was his doing."

"My father?", Caleb questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Tell you later!", Nigel said. "Right now, I say we finish this big guy off!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Caleb said. "But how?"

"If we could trip him up, we could get in his face and knock him out!", Aldern said.

"But we got nothing to tie him up with!", Drake said as the four of them dodged an attack.

"I wonder?", Nigel questioned as he looked at his bow. "Worth a shot!"

"Get ready!", Nigel said as he pulled back the string of his bow making a pretty big energy arrow and aimed at the giant green Lurden.

"For what?", Aldern asked.

"This! Hope this works!", Nigel said as he releashed the arrow!

Once the arrow hit the giant Lurden, in the chest, it didn't hurt him! Instead, it wrapped around his chest and arms like a rope! The Lurden let out a roar as it tried to get free!

"I can't believe that worked!", Nigel said as he fired the same type of arrow at the legs of the Lurden making it fall down to it's side!

"Well, I'm glad it did!", Drake said as he, Aldern, and Caleb ran up to the giant green Lurden and knocked him out.

"And that's all three of them!", Caleb said. "But we have all the other Lurdens to deal with!"

"And Cedric!", Aldern said.

"I don't think he'll be a problem.", Nigel said as he watched the fight between the shape-shifter and John, Julian, and Angelo who had just joined the battle after fighting some Lurdens.

"Do you think you'll make a differance, boy?", Cedric questioned with a smirk as he tried to hit Angelo with his tail.

Seeing this, Angelo met the attack with his war hammer, whacking Cedric's tail making it whip back at him.

"I believe I can make a differance!", Angelo said with a smirk.

Out of anger, Cedric brought his hand down at Angelo in an attempt to smack him down. Angelo jumped away but came back with his war hammer and hit his hand hard! Cedric brought his hand back with a roar as he held his smashed hand.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?", Angelo questioned with a smirk.

Angelo then watched as his hand healed.

"Wow!", Angelo said. "That's going to be a problem."

"We must knock him out!", Julian said. "With him out, the Lurdens will begin to lose hope!"

"If we can hold him down long enough, can you hit him hard enough to knock him out?", John asked his nephew.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "But how will will you be able to hold him down?"

"You leave that to us!", Julian said.

"You just be ready to strike!", John said as the two men ran towards Cedric.

"Ooooookay.", Angelo said as he followed behind John and Julian.

"Look who's come back for more!", Cedric said with a smirk.

"To bad it's you who's going down, Cedric!", Julian said.

"Am I now?", Cedric questioned. "Let's see how big you'll be talking when I smash you flat!"

Cedric then brought the palm of his hand down at Julian only to have him jump out of the way. But once his hand hit the ground, John came and stabbed his sword through his hand pinning him to the ground. Cedric let out a roar of pain as he glared down at John, who jumped back a little.

"You stinking little human!", Cedric snapped as he brought his other hand down at John.

John quickly jumped out of the way as Cedric's other hand came down. Once it came down, Julian used his sword to stab Cedric's hand and pin it to the ground. Cedric let out another roar of pain as he looked at both of his hands, that were pinned to the ground.

"Do you think this will stop me, fools?", Cedric snapped as he glared at Julian and John.

"No! Not really?", Julian said.

"But he just might!", John said ponting up.

Cedric looked up to see Angeo coming down at him with his war hammer.

"Oh no!", Cedric said before Angelo hit him hard with his war hammer, knocking the shape-shifter out! John and Julian then took their swords out from Cedric's hands. Once they did that, he reverted back to his human form. Taking no chance, some soldiers tied him up, hoping it would hold him if he woke up.

"Nice work there, boy!", John said.

"No problem.", Angelo said. "But thank Julian. It was his idea for the Oracle to do all of this."

"I just figured that the Guardians could use some extra help, after all that has happened.", Julian said. "And seeing as it is Guardian powers that were in the jewel, it only made sense that those they love get the power."

"Well, for that we thank you.", Angelo said before he was contacted by Martin.

'Guys! We've got a problem!', Martin said to his fellow Knights telepathiclly. 'A big one!'

'How the heck are you talking to us mentally, Martin?', Nigel asked.

'Makes sense.', Peter said. 'Remember, we have the same abilities as the girls. So, it makes sense that Martin can...'

'Can we save this for later?', Martin yell getting the Knights atention. 'I need some help up here!'

'Up here?', Angelo questioned as he looked up towards the walkway of the palace gates. 'Oh crap!'

The Knights looked up to see Will holding Orube over the side, by her training gi. From what they could tell, Orube took a major beating.

"Orube!", Peter yelled as he and the other Knights made their way towards the palce gates.

Suddenly, Will let Orube go and turned towards the girls, that were still in the energy bubble Napolean had put up around them.

"No!", Peter yelled as he jumped towards Orube, hoping to catch her.

**A/N: Looks like the Knights as well as Elyon's forses are doing very well! The three giant Lurdens are defeated as well as Cedric! But what happened during Orube and Will's fight? And what about Elyon and Phobos' bout? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	16. Sibling Battle & Orube vs Will

**_Previously in Chapter 13..._**

_"I've had enough of you!", Elyon said as she flew down to where Will and Phobos were standing._

_Once Elyon landed on the walkway of the palace gate's walls, she stared down Will and Phobos as she was a few feet away from them._

_"Looks like your sister would like to have a word with me.", Will said as see looked at Elyon with a cold stare._

_"So it would seem.", Phobos said as he stepped forward. "But your fight is with me, dear sister!"_

_"If that's the way you want it!", Elyon said as her fist were covered with a thing of light. "I'll take care of you first! Then come back you! You traitor!"_

_"Now is that any way to talk to your sister?", Will questioned with a smirk._

_"It is, when you do the things you did!", Elyon snapped._

_"Enough, sister!", Phobos yelled. "Let us have our final battle!"_

_"Let's!", Elyon said as they both took to the sky._

**Chapter 16:**

Once high enough, Phobos started things off with an energy blast at Elyon, seeing this coming, Elyon fired her own energy blast canceling her brother's attack in an explosion.

"Not bad, little sister.", Phobos said with a smirk. "I almost forgot how powerful you were."

"I'll be more than happy to remind you, Phobos!", Elyon said as she fired a ball of energy and fired it at Phobos.

Phobos easily dodged the attack and got ready to fire a blast of his own. But Elyon quickly made the energy ball turn around and hit Phobos from behind! Once it hit him, Phobos let out a grunt of pain as he quickly stopped himself from falling.

"Not bad, Elyon.", Phobos said. "It seems that you have a few tricks up your sleeve."

"Oh, I have plenty!", Elyon said as she began to glow with power. "You see, before you and Will pulled your little sneak attack, a year ago, Kadma taught me a few things."

"One of the forner Guardians.", Phobos said dully. "Of course she'd teach you a thing or two. But you forget, my dear sister, I have a good amount of your power! It may not be much, but during the last year, I've grown quite strong."

"Then let's see how powerful you truly are!", Elyon said as she fired three energy blast at Phobos.

Phobos quickly put up a force field protecting him from the attacks. But when he dropped the forcefiled, He was face to face with Elyon as she decked him with an energy charged fist that spun him around a bit.

"Did I forget to mention that I learned to fight as well?", Elyon asked as she watched Phobos gather himself.

"No, you didn't.", Phobos said before charging at Elyon with an elbow to her stomach. "Did I foget to mention that I can fight too?"

Elyon glared at her brother as she held her stomach. Deep down she should of known he'd hit a woman. Now she knew she had a fight on her hands. She quickly gathered herself and was ready to continue her fight.

"Shall we continue?", Phobos asked with a smug grin on his face.

Elyon said nothing as she sent waves of energy at Phobos, who instead of dodging them floated there as his hands glowed yellow and absorbed the waves of enegry. Seeing this surprised Elyon as Phobos smirked at her.

"Don't be to surprised, dear sister!", Phobos said with a smirk. "We are brother and sister. So that means that I can absorb any and all attacks you send my way!"

"As long as you have a bit of my power in you that is!", Elyon said. "And I plan on fixing that!"

"We'll see about that!", Phobos said as he flew at Elyon.

Elyon wasted no time flying at Phobos as they both formed energy bubbles around themselves! Once they hit each other, they bounced off one another only to fly back at each other at amazingly fast speed! Each time they hit, they would bounce off each other and go right back at it. As this was going on, Matt was flying around the battlefield providing air support for the soldiers and rebels. With each blast his fired, he helped take down two to three Lurdens at a time. But the battle between Elyon and Phobos soon caught his attention.

"Wow! Those two are really going at it!", he said as he watched the battle between the two siblings as they bounced off each other. "Somrthing tells me that I'd better be ready to help Elyon just in case Phobos pulls something big! But until then..."

Matt went back to blasting Lurdens giving help where it was needed. Meanwhile, on top of the walkway of the palace gates, Orube and Will were going at it! Both women were giving it their all as they were trading punches and kicks. All I.T.C.H. and Napolean could do was watch from within the energy bubble Napolean had put up to protect them.

"It seems that you've gotten stronger!", Orube said as she blocked one of Will's kicks and then counteered with a punch.

"I don't like to admit it, but you inspired me to become a better fighter!", Will said as she blocked Orube's punch in which she threw a punch of her own that Orube quickly dodged as she jumped back a little from Will.

But Orube soon followed up with a roundhouse kick that spun Will a bit as she quickly caught her footing. She then looked at Orube, who looked like she wasn't breaking a sweat yet. Will then remembered that Orube is a trained fighter. She's used to fights like this. She was taught at a young age how to fight! And she could tell that she kept up with her training. But then again, Will wasn't no slouch either. For the last year she did her share of training as well. She too was hardly breaking a sweat. But she knew that Orube would last longer than she would in ths fight.

'Time to have a little fun!', Will thought to herself with a smirk.

'What's she up to?', Orube thougth as she saw Will's smirk.

"She's up to something.", Taranee said as she saw the smirk on Will's face.

"But what?", Irma questioned.

"Looks like we're about to find out.", Cornelia said as Will and Orube charged at each other.

At first there were just punches and kicks. But then Will called forth some electricity and hit Orube in her gut. Feeling the shock, Orube was knocked back towards the energy bubble hard. She then looked forward to see Will with her right hand crackling with electricty.

"What happened to a fair fight?", Orube questioned. as she stood up.

"Well, it's not like you can't use energy attacks.", Will said with a smirk. "And I'm just warming up!"

"That's not good!", Hay Lin said. "Becareful, Orube!"

"Thank you for your concern, my friend.", Orube said. "But I will be okay."

Orube then charged at Will who was ready as she fired a ball of electricity at her. Orube then jumped up from the attack and came down on Will with a energy charged right to her jaw. But Orube then realised that the ball of electricity hit the forcefield the girls and Napolean were in.

"Looks like you've got a choice, Orube.", Will said. "Either take my attacks, or let them hit the forcefield. I'm sure that after enough hits, it'll fall. And then I'll take them all out!"

Will knew she had Orube where she wanted her. Orube gritted her teeth as she jumped back a bit and stood inbetween Will and the others ready to block any and all attacks.

"Don't sweat it, Orube!", Napolean said with a smirk. "I can take it! Give Red a beating!"

"Oh really?", Will questioned as she ran towards Orube.

Seeing her coming, Orube ran at Will to attack only for Will to jump up and hit the forcefield with a massive fireball.

"No!", Orube yelled as she jumped up towards Will and grabbed her leg and flung her back down to the walkway of the palace gates, away from the others.

Orube then looked at the forcefield to see it shaking a little as Napolean bent down a little grunting.

"Oh yeah!", Napolean said with a grunt. "That was powerful!"

"You okay?", Hay Lin asked with concern.

"Sure thing, Kiddo.", Napolean said with a forced smile. "I'm still good."

"Thank goodness.", Orube said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised he was able to withstand that attack.", Will said getting Orube's attention. "Guess the cat's tougher than I thought."

"Shall we continue?", Orube questioned a she took a fighting stance.

"And miss out on beating you?", Will questioned. "You must be joking."

The two then charged at each other ready to fight. But Will had other plans as she hit Orube with a blast of wind that sent her flying back again! But Orube was ready as she braced herself and caught her footing.

"Hey!", Hay Lin yelled. "She's using my powers!"

"Looks like Will plans on using all of our abilites to win this fight!", Taranee said.

"Cheater!", Irma snapped.

"Cheat! Smeat!", Will snapped as she hit Orube with a powerful blast of cold water. "There's no right or wrong in a battle! The point is to win at any cost!"

"Then let's see how you like this!", Orube snapped as she fired a powerful enrgy blast at Will, who was knocked back a few feet.

Will staggered a little but then used the Heart to heal herself. Seeing this surprised the others as Will stood there ready for more.

"Do you get it now?", Will asked with a smirk. "I have all the Guardian powers at my disposal! You can't win this! So just give up and I'll make all your ends quick!"

"Never!", Orube said as she charged at Will.

"I tire of this.", Will said as she fired some fireballs at Ourbe.

Orube dodged them all and got close enough to Will and began to hit her with a few combos that Will didn't see coming as she was gettting hit. The girls and Napolean watched as Orube was winning the fight. Or at least they thought she was winning. With a scream of fury, Will sent Orube flying with a telekenetic blast. But before she hit the ground, Will used her telekinesis to catch her and then brought her to her. Try as she might, Orube couldn't break free of the hold Will had her in. Orube looked down at Will and saw that her wounds were healing fast. Will then looked up at Orube with a glare.

"And now to end this!", Will said as she hit Orube with a ball of lightning.

Once the ball hit, Orube let out a scream of pain as the electricty went around her body. Will then released Orube from her telekinetic hold and watched her drop in front of her. Will then hit Orube with a combo of electricity and water! Orbue screamed in pain as Will poured on the attack. Will then switched to fireballs that didn't burn Orube due to the fact that she was soak and wet from the last attack. But the impact was strong enough to hurt her as he was being knocked around. The girls and Napolean watch in horror as Will was beating Orube and enjoying it as they saw the cruel and twisted smile on her face.

"Stop it! Stop it!", Hay Lin cried as she dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes. "STOP IT NOW!"

Irme dropped to her knees next to Hay Lin and held her best friend close as she too had a few tears flowing as she wish she could help Orube.

"Drop the forcefield, Napolean!", Cornelia said with her fist balled up.

"Are you nuts?", Napolean questioned. "I know you want to help Orube, but none of you are at her fighting level to be of any good to her."

"But we have to do something!", Irma cried as she was giving Hay Lin some comfort.

"Irma's right!", Taranee said. "Maybe we can get the jump on her or something!"

"You all know that once I drop this shield, Will will fry you all!", Napolean said.

Knowing he was right, the girls said nothing as Will was finished her assault on Orube to see that she had steam coming off her body from the fireballs hitting her wet clothes and body. Will then grabbed Orube by her shirt and held her over the side of the palace gates walkway where the battle against the Lurdens was still raging on.

"Now should I drop you now, or let you watch me take my former friends out first?", Will questioned as she held Orube with her right hand.

Will then aimed her left hand at the forcefield the girls and Napolean were behind and began to form a powerful ball of energy. Will then made the ball of energy take the shape of an arrow.

"Aw, crap!", Cornelia said as she saw the attack take form.

"That's not good!", Taranee said.

"I don't know if the forcefield can take that!", Napolean said. "The way she has it just might pierce it!"

"That's the point, furball!", Will said as the she made the arrow spin. "Say goodbye!"

Will then sent the arrow at the forcefield at high speed! The girls and Napolean braced themselves for the impact.

"NO!", Orube yelled as she feared the worse for the others.

But before it made contact, Martin teletransported in front of the forcefield and smacked the energy arrow away, with his battle batons, sending it flying at the palace.

"Looks like you girls have all the luck!", Will said. "It's getting kind of old!"

"Kid! Am I glad to see you!", Napolean said.

"Sorry I'm late!", Martin said as he stood in front of the forcefield.

"Oh, Martin! I could kiss you!", Irma said. "If I weren't in this forcefield.

"Save it for later.", Martin said with a wink before turning to Will. "Don't do it, Will!"

"Do what?", Will asked. "Drop Orube to her death? Who's going to stop me? You? Please! Not even you're that fast, Tubbs! Besides. The moment you make a move towards me, I'll simply fire another energy arrows at the girls! Face it, Martin! Either way, you all lose!"

'That's what you think!', Martin thought to himself as he remembered that, like Taranee with the Guardians, he could contact the other Knights telepathiclly. 'Here goes everything!'

Martin took a deep breath and...

'Guys! We've got a problem!', Martin said to his fellow Knights telepathiclly. 'A big one!'

'How the heck are you talking to us mentally, Martin?', Nigel asked.

'Makes sense.', Peter said. 'Remember, we have the same abilities as the girls. So, it makes sense that Martin can...'

'Can we save this for later?', Martin yelled getting the Knights' atention. 'I need some help up here!'

'Up here?', Angelo questioned as he looked up towards the walkway of the palace gates. 'Oh crap!'

The Knights looked up to see Will holding Orube over the side, by her training gi. From what they could tell, Orube took a major beating.

"Orube!", Peter yelled as he and the other Knights made their way towards the palce gates.

"This is what happens to those who cross me and my husband.", Will said with a cruel smile. "Goodbye, Orube."

Will then let Orube go!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!", the girls cried as they watched Orube fall to her death.

Will then turned towards the girls, that were still in the energy bubble Napolean had put up around them.

"Now where were we?", Will said as she walked towards the girls. "Ah, yes. Taking care of some last minute business."

"You'll have to get past me first!", Martin said as he stood his ground.

"Gladly!", Will said with a smile.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, the other Knights teletransported onto the walkway of the palace gate walls. And in Peter's arms was Orube. Will, who was in the middle of all this, glared at the Knights.

"If it's not the girls, it's something else!", Will said.

**A/N: Well, that was one heck of a battle between Will and Orube. And you all should of known that Will would of used her powers. Only question is, can they defeat Will with all the powers she has? And can Elyon beat her brother before he gets the chance to drain her of her power?**

**Please review.**


	17. Last Minute Save & The Guardians Return

**Chapter 17:**

There Will was. On one side were the girls in a protective energy bubble, Napolean had put up, with Martin standing guard in front of it. And on the other side of Will were the Guardian Knights. Angelo, Nigel, and Eric were standing in front of Peter, who was holding a beaten Orube in his arms.

"How's Orube doing, Pete?', Nigel asked.

"She okay.", Peter said as he looked down at Orube and saw that she was breathing at a steady pace. "Bruised and beaten, but okay."

"Good.", Angelo said. "Stay with her while we take care of Will."

'Remember, we have to get the Heart from her.', Martin told them telepathiclly. 'I have a feeling that if we get it to Orube it may be able to heal her.'

'Only question is, how can we get it from her?', Eric questioned through their link.

'Don't know.', Angelo replied. 'But get ready to strike! Martin you stay with the girls and guard them.'

'On it!', Martin said before cutting the link.

Angelo, Nigel, and Eric took a few steps forward towards Will, who saw this coming. As she quickly teletransported in front of Martin, surprising them all!

"What the...?", Martin began to question before Will formed an enrgy ball in front of Martin's face making him freeze in his tracks as the ball of energy was aimed right at him. "Whoa!"

"Step off, boys! Or Martin is going to need a some really good plastic surgery!", Will said as she added more power to the energy ball.

"You know I can just..."

"Just what? Teletransport away?", Will questioned cutting Martin off. "Of course you could. But who would protect the girls and Napolean?"

Martin's eyes went wide and then narrowed them at Will, who was smirking at him. Martin knew that if he teletransported out of the way, Will would still fire her attack and wipeout the energy bubble Naploean had up and take out the girls. And at that close of range, it would be a simple task for her.

"Now what to do?", Will asked herself. "I know! I'll cook you girls in that bubble with Napolean."

Will held the Herat and got ready to use her power over fire to cook the girls and Napolean alive. The other Knights were about to chanrge when Will hit them with a wave of electricity, stunning them all.

"Well, this is it!", Irma said as she and Hay Lin stood up, ready to meet their end. "Nice knowing you, Hay-Hay."

"Same here, Irma!", Hay Lin said. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Goodbye, girls!", Will said with a sinister smile. "This time, there will be no miracle to save you."

Suddenly, a odd green blur came from out of no where and...

*CHOMP!*

"Argh!", Will screamed as she looked at who was biting down on her arm to see that it was none other than our favorite little Passling!

"Blunk?", Will questioned in shock at seeing him.

"Blunk?", the girls, Martin, and Napolean questioned just as surprised to see him show up.

"Blunk?", the other Knights questioned surprised to see the little Passling.

"Where was he the whole time?", Nigel questioned.

"No idea!", Angelo said. "But I'm glad he showed up."

"Why you little freak!", Will snapped as she tried to shake Blunk off her arm as he kept biting down on her arm.

Blunk held on as he growled at Will.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "Last time Blunk bit down on someone like that was with Cedric during the final battle with Phobos!"

"Who'd of thoguht he'd be the one to help save us?", Cornelia said.

"Got to love those small miracles.", Taranee said.

"Yeah!", Napolean said. "The small, smelly kind! Get her, little guy!"

"Go, Blunk!", Irma cheered. "Give her heck!"

"Oh I don't think so!", Will said as she gave Blunk a little jolt of electricly! "Now get lost!"

Will then whipped Blunk off her arm, sending him flying through the air.

"Blunk!", everyone yelled as the little Passling flew through the air.

"Blunk still mighty warrior!", he yelled as he flew through the air only to be caught by Matt, just in time.

"You sure are, little guy!", Matt said as he landed next to the other Knights.

"Nice save man!", Angelo said.

"Thanks.", Matt said.

"You may of saved the Passling, but you won't be able to save the girls!", Will snapped as she held up the Heart to burn the girls and Napolean alive in the forcefield they were in. "What the...?"

Will and everyone else looked to see that the Heart was gone.

"How in the...?", Will began to question before she figured out what happen as she turned toward where Blunk was with the Knights. "YOU! YOU THEIVING LITTLE PASSLING!"

"Blunk not theif!", Blunk said as he had the Heart of Kandrakar in his hand. "Blunk marketer!"

"Blunk! You sneaky little marketer you!", Irma said with a beaming smile!

"I'm going to make sure Elyon gives you a nice medal, Blunk!", Angelo said as he took the Heart from the little Passling.

"Blunk happy to help!", Blunk said with a salute.

Angelo then put the Heart of Kandrakar in Orube's hands.

"Oh, I don't think so!", Will snapped as she tried to recall the Heart to her.

But for some reason the Heart didn't return to her. Once in Orube's hands, the Heart began to regain it's brilliant glow. Orube then came to and held the Heart in a firm grip as her wounds healed quickly. Once done, Orube looked up at Peter as he still held her in his arms.

"Hey.", she said with a smile.

"Hey, yourself.", Peter said with a smile. "You okay?"

"I was always okay, with you.", Orube said before giving him a quick kiss.

Knowing she was okay, Peter set Orube on her feet. She then walked past the Knights, Matt, and Blunk. She then looked down at Blunk and smiled.

"Thank you, my friend.", Orube said.

Blunk smiled at Orube, proud to of been of help. Orube then looked at Will, who was furious.

"How dare you hold what is mine?", Will questioned with a ice cold glare. "You have no right to it!"

"It seems that the Heart thinks different, old fried.", Orube said as she held up the Heart. "And now, to reunite the Guardians!"

Orube held up the Heart and said two words that were missed for a long time!

"Guardians! Unite!"

Suddenly, five beams of light fired out of the Heart! Orube was covered in a ball of pink light, while the four other beams flew high up and were headed back down towards the girls.

"Napolean...", Cornelia said with a smile.

"On it, Pinky!", Napolean said as he lowered the forcefield.

"For once, I'll let that go.", Cornelia said. "Cause I'm way to happy right now!"

The beams of light hit the girls and they felt the power run through them. They knew, right then and there, they were the Guardians again. Irma was covered in a ball of blue light, while Taranee a red ball of light. Cornelia was in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of violet light. The five balls of light then gathered together in the air gaining the attention of all those there.

"The tide has turned!", Caleb said knowing what the five balls of light meant.

"No!", Phobos said. "They have the Heart back!"

"Welcome back girls.", Elyon said happy that they had their powers again.

"Crap.", Will said as she watched the girls transform before her eyes.

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Quintesence!", Orube said as she transformed into her Gurdian form.

When it was over, the Guardians floated down next to the Knights staring Will down as she glared at them.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again!", Irma said with a smirk. "Oh, WWWWWWWWiiiiiiiiiillllllllll! Weeeeeeeee're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

**A/N: Indeed! Back they are and in full affect! Looks like things are going well, for our heroes. And all thanks to Blunk! That little guy got guts. And a good set of chompers! This could be it. Unless... Will has a back up plan of some type.**

**Please review.**

**By the way. Any of you have any idea what Orube's Guardian form should be? Any ideas are welcome. I know she wears a white training gi that has blue trim. I was thinking of giving her a look that was like Yan Lin's when she was a Guardian. But I'm not sure. So, if any of you have any ideas, then let me have them!**


	18. Knights Take Flight & Phobos Defeated

**A/N: By the way, the girls have their _"New Power"_ look from the begining of the story. Sorry if I didn't mention that earlier. Also, Orube has Will's _"New Power"_ look. Seeing as in the W.I.T.C.H. comic: _Cornelia and Caleb: A Love Not Meant to Be_, Orube was the new Keeper, while Will was the Earth Guardian and dress in the outfit Cornelia had, while Orube was dressed in Will's outfit. So, I figured, why not do that here with Will's _"New Power"_ look. So, without further delay, here is the next chapter of my _"Fallen Star"_ story.**

**Chapter 18:**

There the Guardians were. Back in action and ready to finish the fight Will started a year ago.

"Man it feels good to have our powers back!", Irma said as she looked down at her hands, and formed a ball of water.

"I feel light as a feather!", Hay Lin said as she hovered a bit and spun around and landed gracefully.

"I feel like heating things up!", Taranee said as she lit her fist on fire.

"I can feel the strenght of the earth!", Cornelia said with a smirk before looking at Orube and her guardian outfit. "What the heck? Why are you in Will's Guardian outfit?"

"I... I don't know.", Orube said as she looked down at her outfit.

"I guess, it doesn't matter who the Guardian of the element is. The outfit will be the same.", Taranee figured.

"So, if let's say that if Alchemy were to take my place as Earth Guardian.", Cornelia said. "She'd have the outfit I'm wearing now?"

"I believe so.", Taranee said.

'I don't know about you guys, but those wings make Irma look a bit hotter.', Martin said to his fellow Knights telepathiclly with a smile.

'I was thinking the same thing about Hay Lin.', Eric telepathiclly. 'I mean she was already hot! But the wings just add a little something to it.'

'I couldn't agree more!', Nigel said.

'Dude!', Eric said looking at Nigel.

'I was talking about Taranee, man.', Nigel said. 'Cause besides the cute wings, my baby got back!'

'Hey man! That's my sister!', Peter yelled at Nigel telepathiclly.

'Sorry, dude!', Nigel said with a grin. 'But it's there! Besides. Don't act like you haven't noticed Orube in her Guardian form.'

'You know he has.', Angelo said.

'Well, she does look really hot in that outfit.', Peter said. 'Not that she didn't look hot before! It's just that this outfit shows off her figure well. Very well. Very, very well.'

'And there's no shame in that.', Angelo said. 'Just like how Cornelia looks hotter with the wings. She was already hot before. The wings just add a nice touch. You know what I'm saying?'

'I think I do.', Cornelia said to Angelo telepathiclly making him and the other Knights look at her and the girls who were looking at them smiling.

"Aw, snap!'", Peter said in surprise. "You all heard that, just now?"

"From, Martin and Eric saying how our wings make me and Hay Lin looking a bit hotter...", Irma started to say with a smile along with Hay Lin.

"To Nigel saying I got back.", Tarane said as she walked up to Nigel.

"Not to mention Peter admirring my figure.", Orube said with a grin.

"And you saying how good I look no matter what I wear, Big Boy.", Cornelia said to Angelo with a smirk as she walked up to him.

"And I meant it, too.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Well, isn't that nice.", Will said getting everyones attention. "I'm guessing you all think you've won, huh?"

"Well, let's review shall we?", Irma asked with a cocky smirk. "First, you thought me, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were dead only to find out that we're still alive. Which I so want to know how you guys pulled that off."

"We'll, tell you later.", Martin said before looking at Will. "Second, after a brutal battle with Orube, you thought you had won, you were about to take me and the girls out with Napolean."

"Only to have the Knights save Orube from a deadly fall and then have Blunk get the Heart from you and have Angelo give it to Orube.", Cornelia added.

"And now, you have the Guardians, Knights, and Regents to deal with!", Napolean said as he teletransported in front of the Knights, Guardians, Matt, and Blunk. "Face it, Red, it's over in more ways than one!"

"That's what you think!", Will said with a smirk. "A lot has happened in one year! A lot that none of you know anything about!"

"What do you mean?", Orube asked.

"Did you know there were some solar flares six months ago?", Will asked with a coy smile.

"Big deal!", Nigel said. "So, there were some solar flares a few months ago."

"No!", Orube said in shock. "You didn't!"

"Oh, I did!", Will said as she snapped her fingers and a necklace with a round, golden crystal attached to it appeared in her right hand. "I kept this baby some place safe, ready to be used when the time for it came! Which is now!"

The crystal glowed bright as Will held it in her hands.

"What the heck is that?", Peter asked.

"Before I betrayed you girls, I read something very interesting in the Grand Library of Kandrakar.", Will began to explain. "I read in a book that, if done right, one can use a Heart to gather the power of solar flares and harness it into a power source!"

"No way!", Eric said.

"She joking right?", Angelo questioned.

"I'm afraid not!", Orube said. "What she says is true. She used the Heart of Kandrakar to gather the energy of the solar flares to make another Heart!"

"And I call it, the Golden Heart!", Will said as she held the necklace tight. "And I've trained with it well."

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Will transformed! It was so bright, that the others had to cover their eyes. Once the light faded, they looked to see Will in what looked like the same Guardian outfit Orube was wearing. Only her top and boots were golden yellow and her pants and gloves were white. She had no wings, yet she was floating in the air with a sinister grin.

"Now let's see who is stronger, now that I have the power of two Hearts!", Will laughed as she looked down at the ones she once called friends.

"Let's do this girls!", Orube said as they took to the air to fight Will.

"Right!", the girls said as they followed Orube.

"We can't let them do this alone!", Eric said.

"And we won't!", Angelo said. "We'll go help the girls! Matt! Napolean! You two go help Elyon with Phobos!"

"On it!", Matt said as he flew up to where Elyon was fighting Phobos.

"Good luck, boys!", Napolean said as he made wings appear on his back and took to the sky to help Matt.

"Thanks!", Peter said as he along with the other Knights looked up at the girls as they were fighting, a double Heart powered, Will. "Something tells me we're going to need it."

"We have to get up there and help!", Nigel said.

"But how?", Angelo said. "It's not like we can grow wings or anything!"

"Maybe we don't have to!", Martin said. "If Will can fly with out wings, who says we can't do the same thing?"

"He has a good point.", Eric said.

"It's worth a shot.", Peter said.

"Let's do it.", Angelo said.

The Knights closed their eyes and began to focus their minds on trying to fly and help the women they loved. Suddenly, they began to feel the air around them as they had this feeling inside them that began to grow bigger and bigger.

'I have to help, Orube!', Peter thought to himself.

'I have to help Irma!', Martin thought to himself.

'I have to help Taranee!', Nigel thought to himself.

'I have to help, Cornelia!', Angelo thought to himself.

'I have to help Hay Lin!', Eric thought to himself.

Then, before they knew it, it came to them. They then opened their eyes and took to the sky as if it were second nature. Happy with what they just learned to do, they took off through the sky towards the girls with a smile on their faces, and determenation in their hearts.

'This ends now!', they thought in unision as they got closer to the battle in the sky.

Elsewhere, Phobos was giving Elyon a run for her money! After hitting each other with their forcefields, Elyon went back to firing energy blast at Phobos. And he went back to absorbing the attacks. Some hit their mark, but he was absorbing most of them. Soon, Elyon was starting to get tired. And Phobos saw this.

'Just a little bit more, sister.', Phobos thought to himself with a smirk. 'A few more attacks, and you'll be weak enough for me to take the Heart from you.'

'I can't keep this up much longer!', Elyon thougth to herself as she fired another energy blast. 'A few more and I'll be to weak to fight.'

Elyon then saw that Phobos was just floating there ready for the next attack.

'If he want's power so badly! Then I'll give it to him!', Elyon thought to herslef as she charged up a good amount of power in her hands.

"This ends now, Phobos!", Elyon shouted as she fired a powerful energy beam at her brother.

"Very well, sister!", Phobos said as he welcomed the attack. "Soon, I shall have all of your power!"

Elyon kept the power pouring on as Phobos kept absorbing it.

'I have to keep it going!', she thought to herself. 'If I'm lucky, I'll overload him and knock him out!'

Seeing this was not only the rebels and soilders, that have finally take care of all the Lurdens and had them either in cages or tied up, but also Matt and Napolean who were flying towards Elyon.

"I think I get what she's doing!", Matt said. "But I think she's going to need some help."

"Then let's give it to her, Mattie-Boy!", Napolean said as they flew faster.

Once they were next to Elyon, Matt flew up to her right, while Napolean flew up to her left. Both of them then fired their own blast of energy along with Elyon's, sending it right at Phobos who absorbed it as well!

"More!", Phobos laughed as he was absorbing the energy. "Give me more power! MORE POWER!"

"You want more power, Phobos?", Matt questioned. "We'll give you more!"

"And then some!", Napolean said as they poured on the power.

Phobos happily accepted the energy that was coming his way! But suddenly, Phobos began to feel something different. It was as if he was taking in to much power way to fast and it was starting to hurt him! Big time.

"No! This can't be happening!", Phobos yelled. "Not here, NOT NOW!"

"But it is, Phobos!", Elyon said. "This is what happens when you bite off more than you can chew!"

"And in this case, your eyes were WAY bigger then your belly!", Napolean said.

"Stop it!", Phobos demanded. "Stop it now! STOP IT NOW!"

"Sorry, phobos!", Matt said as the three of them poured on the power. "But this is for your own good!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion where Phobos was! Elyon, Matt, and Napolean looked to see Phobos fall to the ground hard, knocked out cold! But with all the power he had, the impact didn't hurt him much. Elyon, along with Matt and Napolean landed around him. Elyon them held out her hands and reclaimed her full powers and returned Matt and Napolean's powers to them.

"Thanks.", Matt said as he and Napolean felt their powers return to them.

"No. Thank you.", Elyon said with a smile. "If it weren't for you two, I may of lost to my brother and then he would of been able to take all of my powers."

"Not problem, Elyon.", Matt said.

"Yeah, Kid.", Napolean said. "That's what friends are for."

With a smile, Elyon petted Napolean as Caleb along with Raythor and the other soilders and rebels came running up to them.

"Elyon!", Caleb shouted a he caught up with her.

"Caleb!", Elyon cried as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I'm glad you're safe, too!", he said as they pulled away from each other and kissed.

"Thanks.", Elyon said. "Now to take care of my brother and his forces."

Elyon then sent a wave of energy at the Lurdens making them vanish.

"Where did you send them, Your Majesty?", Vathek asked.

"To an island where they can roam free without worry of anyone hunting them down and using them as slaves.", Elyon said. "As for my brother and Cedric..."

Elyon hit them both with beams of energy making them vanish.

"They're back in their cells in the Infinite City Prison!", Elyon said.

"Now that's music to my ears.", Aldern said with a smile.

Suddenly, Lillian and Chris, in his Regent form, appeared next to Matt and Napolean.

"I take it most of the fighting is over.", Lillian said with a smile.

"Pretty much..", Matt said. "There's just one left."

Everyone looked up at the fight raging on between the ten warriors of Kandrakar and what looked like ten Will's with an eleventh one just floating from them all at a distance.

"Shouldn't you Regents got help them?", Aldern asked.

"Nah.", Napolean said as he looked up at the battle that was raging on in the sky. "This is their fight."

"It's something they have to finish.", Elyon said.

"And finish it they will.", Caleb said.

"Take her down guys.", Lillian said with a smile.

**A/N: Well, thanks to a last minute assist from Matt and Napolean, Phobos is beaten and Elyon has all her powers back. And Phobos along with Cedric are back in the Infinite City Prison, while the Lurdens are on their new island home ready to live free lives. Now all that's left is the battle with Will. Can the Guardians and Knights take her down? Or will she not only defeat them but the others as well?**

**Please review.**


	19. Orube's Power & Will's Drops

_**In the last chapter...**_

_"Now let's see who is stronger, now that I have the power of two Hearts!", Will laughed as she looked down at the ones she once called friends._

_"Let's do this girls!", Orube said as they took to the air to fight Will._

_"Right!", the girls said as they followed Orube._

_"We can't let them do this alone!", Eric said._

_"And we won't!", Angelo said. "We'll go help the girls! Matt! Napolean! You two go help Elyon with Phobos!"_

_"On it!", Matt said as he flew up to where Elyon was fighting Phobos._

_"Good luck, boys!", Napolean said as he made wings appear on his back and took to the sky to help Matt._

_"Thanks!", Peter said as he along with the other Knights looked up at the girls as they were fighting, a double Heart powered, Will. "Something tells me we're going to need it."_

_"We have to get up there and help!", Nigel said._

_"But how?", Angelo said. "It's not like we can grow wings or anything!"_

_"Maybe we don't have to!", Martin said. "If Will can fly with out wings, who says we can't do the same thing?"_

_"He has a good point.", Eric said._

_"It's worth a shot.", Peter said._

_"Let's do it.", Angelo said._

_The Knights closed their eyes and began to focus their minds on trying to fly and help the women they loved. Suddenly, they began to feel the air around them as they had this feeling inside them that began to grow bigger and bigger._

_'I have to help, Orube!', Peter thought to himself._

_'I have to help Irma!', Martin thought to himself._

_'I have to help Taranee!', Nigel thought to himself._

_'I have to help, Cornelia!', Angelo thought to himself._

_'I have to help Hay Lin!', Eric thought to himself._

_Then, before they knew it, it came to them. They then_ _opened their eyes and took to the sky as if it were second nature. Happy with what they just learned to do, they took off through the sky towards the girls with a smile on their faces, and determenation in their hearts._

_'This ends now!', they thought in unision as they got closer to the battle in the sky._

**Chapter 19:**

_Moments earlier..._

"Us against Will.", Hay Lin said as the five Guardians were flying up towards Will, who was floating in the air waiting for them to get closer to her. "Never thought this would happen!"

"Me neither.", Taranee said as they got closer. "I mean, I never thought that ANY of this would EVER happen."

"Which part?", Irma questioned. "The part where Will betrayed us to Phobos and his goons? Or the part where she married the creep?"

"Or how about the part where she sentenced us to death by the elements me, you, Irma, and Hay Lin controled?", Cornelia asked. "And let's not forget the fact that Will now has the power of not one but two Hearts?"

"Pretty much all of that.", Taranee said as they were face to face with a super-charged Will.

"Focus, everyone!", Orube said. "You all may have your powers back, but let's not forget, that I'm pretty much new at this! And that Will is obviously stronger than us!"

"Don't worry, Orube.", Taranee said. "Think of the Quintessence power like your energy power."

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "Once you do that, things will go easier for you."

"An as for the flying, it looks like you have that pretty much packed down!", Hay Lin said.

"That's only thanks to Taranee goving me a quick telepathic lesson.", Orube replied as she smiled at Taranee.

"Hey! We're a team!", Taranee said as she returned the smile. We have to watch each other's back!"

"Something one of us forgot!", Irma said a she glared at Will.

"If that was meant to hurt my feelings, then you'd be mistaken, Lair.", Will said calmly. "Now, last I checked, I was about to finish you all off."

"You'll try.", Cornelia said.

"Well, aren't we the brave one.", Will said with a smirk. "Well, let's see how brave you are when you're falling to your deaths!"

Will then sent a wave of energy at the girls! Orube then fired, what she was thinkning would be a wave of lightning along with the wave of fire Taranee sent at Will's enrgy wave. But instead, Orube fired off a thing of energy that helped cancel out Will's attack.

"Um... Okay.", Irma said amazed at what just happened. "Taranee! Explain!"

"I guess seeing as Orube is use to firing enrgy attacks, her energy powers are her Guardian powers.", Taranee explained. "Besides. When Will was the Keeper, she too had the power of energy."

"So, in other words, nothing has changed much for me.", Orube said as she looked down at her hands. "Good!"

Orube then sent a volley of enrgy balls at Will, who quickly put up a forcefield to block them all! But once she dropped the forcefield, Orube appeared behind her and did a roundhouse quick sending her flying a few feet away from her. Will quickly recovered and turned to glare at Orube.

"Fighting a bit dirty I see.", Will said.

"Wasn't it you who said that there's no right or wrong in a battle? The point is to win at any cost?", Orube questioned with a smirk. "Well, I'm just taking what you said and using it to win this battle!"

"Well, let's just see how well you do then!", Will said as she was about to charge at Orube.

But then she was hit by a telekinetic blast from Cornelia that took her by surprise. She turned to glare at Cornelia only to be hit by a blast of ice from Irma along with a fireball from Taranee and a double kick from an invisable Hay Lin who became visable after she hit Will. Will them looked at the four Guardians she once called friends.

"Don't you get it, Will?", Orube asked as she flew over to the other Guardians. "You may have all that power, but the five of us aren't weaklings! All it takes is for one of us to get a good hit off of you and the rest will do our best to follow up on that until you are defeated!"

"Then maybe I should lower your ranks!", Will said as she sent a powerful enegry wave at them! "Let's see you stop this!"

"Taranee!", Orube shouted as she fired an energy wave at the one Will sent at them!

"On it!", Taranee said as she set a wave of fire along with Orube's energy wave.

Their combined attacked took care of Will's energy wave! But then they saw another energy wave coming at them!

"Aw, crap!", Irma yelled as the wave was closing in on them. "It's coming to fast!"

"This is going to hurt!", Cornelia said as she along with the others braced for impact.

Will watched as the energy wave hit the girls! A smile grew on her face as she looked to see the five of them fall to the ground. But as she looked to the ground, she didn't see the girls' bodies falling to the ground.

"But if their bodies haven't fallen, then that means...", Will said as she looked to where the girls were hit by her attack. "I should of known!"

As the smoke cleared, Will looked to see the girls floating behind the Knights, that somehow got in front of thm before Will's energy wave could hit them and took the attack head on instead.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about us, Will.", Angelo said. "That actually kind of hurts."

"I'll give you some hurt!", Will snapped as a golden yellow aura began to flow off of Will. "So much hurt that you'll beg to join me to make the pain stop!"

"Now that's a lot of hurt!", Nigel said as he held his bow in his hand.

"Since when can you guys fly?", Hay Lin asked Eric.

"Well, Martin figured that if Will could fly without wings, then so could we.", Eric explained.

"So, we eached focused on helping you girls and here we are.", Peter finished.

"Well isn't that just a lovely thing.", Will said getting their attention. "Their love for their girlfriends helped the Knights fly."

"Pretty much.", Martin said.

"And with that power, you fools fly all the way up here, only to die by their sides!", Will said with a laugh. "Not a wise move if I do say so, myself.!"

"No one asked you!", Irma snapped.

"But we will ask you to give up while you still can.", Orube said. "You're now outnumbered ten to one! Even with all of your power, you must see that you can't beat us!"

"Prehaps.", Will said as she still had her aura around her. "So, let's even the odds!"

Suddenly, ten orbs of light formed around Will and floated out in front of her. The others watched as the orbs of light took shape. Once they were done, they saw that the ten orbs of light had transformed into clones of Will! Five of them had a sword while the other five had no weapons.

"Well, this is new!", Angelo said.

"And easily fixed!", Cornelia said. "ASTRAL DROPS!"

But the ten copies hust floated there, waiting for Will to give them orders. Will then laughed at Cornelia's attemp to get rid of the copies.

"These aren't your ordinary Astral Drop, Hale.", Will said as she turns one of the copies to face her and study her. "These are my Astral Drops with a bit of kick! And they'll be the ones to take you all down!"

"Not good!", Peter said.

"No it isn't.", Orube said.

"Be ready for anything!", Angelo said as he along with everyone else got ready to fight.

"Crush them!", Will said with a cold voice as she floated a good distance from them all. "Crush them send them falling from the sky!"

The copies them flew at the Guardians and their Knights! The five with swords went after the Knights while the unarmed ones went after the Guardians. Watching the fights was Will, who waited for which ever one of them would be left for her to finish off.

'Only a matter of time.', she thought to herself with a sinister smile.

**A/N: Well, the guys got there in time to save them but now Will has one more trick of her sleeve. And that's a big sleeve. Can they pull off a last minute rescue?"**

**Please review.**


	20. Fall Of The Drops & Heroes Captured

**Chapter 20:**

There Will Vandom was floating in the air watching her ten special Astral Drops take on the Guardians and Knights. A smile grew on her face as she watched the battles unfold.

'Once these fools are defeated, I'll go after Elyon and then Lillian and her Regents.', Will thought to herself as she kept her eyes on the ten battles that were going on. 'And then I'll crush the rebels and those traitor soldiers along with Raythor and Frost! Then, me and Phobos shall send them all into the Abyss of Shadows never to see them again!'

Will then watched her Drops take on the Guardians and Knights.

"This is so not cool!", Irma said a she dodged an energy attack, the Drop she was fighting, threw at her. "Bad enough you can't get rid of them with the words "Astral Drop", but they're almost as strong has we are!"

"There has to be a way to beat them!", Peter said as he blocked the sword swing, of the Drop he was fighting.

"I wonder?", Eric questioned himself as he looked at the Drop Hay Lin was fighting while dodging the attacks of the one he was fighting. "Worth a shot!"

Taking a chance, Eric took one of his boomerrangs and charged it with a good amount of energy and threw it at the Drop Hay Lin was fighting. The Drop didn't see it coming as it hit her! Once it hit, the Drop became unstable and blew up, knocking Hay Lin back a bit. Martin saw this and put two and two together quickly.

"What the...?", Hay Lin questioned as she saw Eric's boomerrang fly back to him. "How did you do that?"

'The Drops are so unstable that with a hard enough hit, they blow up!', Martin said to everyone telepathiclly. 'Plus, I think they're focused on only one target at a time!'

'Which can play to our advantage!', Cornelia said as she was holding up a telekinetic shiled against the Drop she was fighting.

'We can take out one anothers' Drops!', Angelo said as he blocked an attack from the Drop he was fighting.

'Works for me!', Nigel said as he fired an energy arrow at the Drop Taranee was fighting.

Once it hit, the Drop blew up like the one Eric hit.

"Sweet!", Nigel said before the Drop he was fighting, hit him from behind with an energy wave from her sword!

"Nigel!", Taranee cried as she saw Nigel stagger a bit. "Why you...!"

Taranee then fired a fireball at the Drop, taking her out!

"Nice shot!", Nigel said as Taranee flew up to him.

"Thanks.", Taranee said. "You okay?"

"Yeah!", Nigel said. "Having this armour has it's benefits."

The others went to work taking care of the other Drops. Will watched as Hay Lin blew the Drop Eric was fighting at the palace walls. The impact caused the Drop to explode. Seeing this didn't please Will much as she narrowed her eyes at them all.

"Curse you all!", Will said with gritted her teeth as she watched her Drops get taken down. "They figured out their weakness!"

Irma and Martin took each others Will Drop down quickly! Irma went and froze the one Martin was fighting, and watched it fall to the ground. Once it hit the ground, the impact caused the Drop to blow up making the ice, it was frozen in, shatter and fly around the area.

"Now that's stopping her cold!", Irma said with a smirk.

Martin used his whip and caught the Drop Irma was fighting in it. Once it was trapped, he sent a powerful spark of heat through the whip that hit the Drop making an explosion that made the Drop blow up.

"I like this thing!", Martin said as he recaled the whip and put it back at his side.

"Not bad, Martin.", Irma said as she flew up to him.

"You didn't do to bad yourself, Irma.", Martin said as they went to rejoin the others.

"Orube! Duck!", Peter said as he formed some ice shards and sent them at the Drop, she was fighting.

Seeing the attack coming, Orube quickly flew out of the way! The Drop was about to follow when she was hit by the ice shards causing her to explode!

"Thanks!", Orube said.

"My pleasure. Care to return the favor?", Peter asked as he pointed towards the Drop he was fighting.

"Gladly!", Orube said as she flew at the Drop.

Once close enough, Orube hit the Drop with an energy charged uppercut sending the Drop flying up a few feet before it blew up.

"That felt good!", Orube said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I'm sure it did.", Peter said with a grin.

Finally their was Cornelia and Angelo who held each others Will Drop with telekinesis.

"Ready?", Angelo asked Cornelia.

"Oh yeah!", Cornelia said ready to finish the fight with the Will Drops.

Angelo and Cornelia the rammed the last two Will Drops into each other! Doing this caused a nice little explosion, taking out the last two Will Drops.

"And that, as they say, is that!", Cornelia said as everyone gathered together.

"All that's left is the mighty Queen Will.", Irma said as they all turned to see Will floating in front of them.

"Well, at least you're addressing me correctly, Lair.", Will said. "And I must say that you all did very well against my Drops. It is a shame that they were so unstable. I guess I made them a little to delicate."

"Sucks to be you.", Nigel said. "It's going to suck even more when you go down!"

"Perhaps.", Will said. "Or perhaps, you all can join us!"

"I'm sorry. What was that?", Peter questioned.

"That's right.", Will said. "Join me and Phobos in ruling Metamoor! There's plenty of room for us to have! Think about it! While me and Phobos rule Meridian, a pairing of a Guardian and a Knight can rule one of the other kingdoms of this world! No one would stand against us! The whole world can be ours! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"So, let me get this straight!", Cornelia said getting Will's attention. "After all you've done. Betraying us a year ago. Keeping us imprisoned for a year. And then executing three of us. Well, sort of executing us. You now want us to join you in taking over all of Metamoor?"

"Did I miss something?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Eric said. "That fact that you're crazy!"

"Do you honestly think that we'd join you in taking over Metamoor?", Hay Lin questioned. "You've really lost it, Will"

"Have I?", Will questioned.

"Yeah! You have!", Taranee said. "You're no longer the Will Vandom we all know and love. She's somewhere inside there. But right now, you need to be taken care of!"

"And do you feel the same way, Angelo?", Will asked Angelo as she looked at him. "My best friend. The one who said he'd be there for me since we were children."

Everyone looked at Angelo as he looked down.

"Angelo?", Cornelia questioned softly before Angelo looked at Will.

"Like Taranee said.", Angelo said. "You're not the Will we used to know. I don't know where she is right now, but I hope to see her again one day. But for now, you have to be taken down! Hard!"

Hearing this made Will narrow her eyes as she glared at them all.

"So be it then!", Will snapped as she glowed with power. "I offer you a chance at ruling by me and my husband's side only for you all to throw it back in my face! Then I'll make sure you'll all know what true suffering is!"

Will then charged a thing of energy in her hands as she smirked at the Guardians and Knights. Seeing this, they knew that whatever she had planned wasn't good.

"Whatever she's doing, it doesn't look good!", Nigel said.

"Any ideas?", Cornelia asked.

"I say we rush her!", Irma said. "At least one of us will hit her!"

"I agree!", Orube said.

"Same here!", Angelo said. "Let's do it!"

The ten of them flew at Will, hoping that one of them would be able to strike her before she got her attack off. But Will was ready for them as she saw them coming at her.

"Like moths to a flame.", Will said as she released her attack at them.

"Scatter!", Taranee yelled as she saw the attack coming at them.

The ten of them broke off in different directions to dodge the attack, but Will then made large orb break off into ten smaller orbs and sent them after the Guardians and Knights!

"Aw, man!", Peter yelled as he was flying from one of the orbs. "If it's not one thing, it's something else!"

"Tell me about it!", Martin said as he was flying from another orb. "No matter where we go, these orbs will follow us until they hit us!"

"Then let's hit them first!", Nigel said as he quickly turned around and fired an energy arrow at the orb that was chasing him.

But the arrow was absorbed by the orb and hit Nigel before he could dodge it!

"Nigel!", Taranee cried before she was hit by an orb.

"Taranee!", Peter shouted fearing for his sister before he was hit by an orb.

"Peter!", Orube cried before she was hit by an orb.

"Orube!", Hay Lin and Cornelia shouted before they were hit by an orb each.

"Hay Lin!", Eric and Irma shouted before they were each hit by an orb.

"Cornelia!", Angelo shouted before he was hit by an orb.

"Irma!", Martin shouted before he was hit by an orb.

Once they were all hit, Will smiled at her handy work. There the ten of them were trapped in energy bubbles knocked out. Will then formed a large energy bubble around herself and the energy bubbles the Guardians and Knights were trapped in. Watching this from the ground, Lillian, Chris, Matt, Napolean, Elyon, Caleb John, and all the other rebels and soldiers.

"We have to help them!", Chris said as he was about to transform.

"Chris wait!", Matt said making the young Regent stop his transformation. "As long as Will has that bubble up, we can't do anything."

"There has to be something we can do!", Caleb said.

"There is.", Elyon said getting their attention. "He pray and hope they can pull through."

"She's right.", John said. "We have to hope they can beat whatever Will is doing to them. And a little prayer can go a long way, too."

"Let's hope so.", Napolean said. "Cause if they fail, we're in deep trouble."

'Please, Lord. Let my sister and her friends survive this.', Lillian prayed as she kept her eyes on what was going on along with the others.

As for Will, once she made sure the energy bubble that surrounded her and the energy bubbles that held the unconscious Guardians and Knights was at full strenght, she turned her attention to the unconscious Guardians and Knights.

"And now to finish this!", Will said as she shot beams of energy at each of the bubbles, connecting them to her. "Sweet dreams, my friends. Sweet dreams."

**A/N: Just when they thought they had her, Will has another trick up her sleeve! Who knows what she's going to do now! But to find out, read then next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	21. Illusion Confusion

**Chapter 21:**

There Will was, connected to the energy bubbles that held the unconscious Guardians and Knights, by beams of energy. To those that saw this from a distants it didn't look like much. But to Will, this was her way of getting into the heads of her enemies.

"And now to break them.", Will said as she sent some energy through the beams of energy towards the energy bubbles.

_**Irma & Martin**_

"Don't fall a sleep on me now, you two.", Cedric said as held Irma in his large hand. "The fun is about to start!"

Irma opened her eyes to see that she was being held by Cedric, who was in his snakeman form.

"Cedric?", Irma questioned in shock.

Irma looked down at herself to see that she was her normal self.

"But I... Me and the others had our powers back!", Irma said surprised at what was going on. "What happened?"

"Irma?"

Irma turned her head and saw that Martin was being held in Cedric's other hand and that he was his normal self as well.

"Martin?", Irma questioned in surprise. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know!", Martin said. "Last thing I remember was us fighting Will!"

"Is that so?"

Irma and Martin looked down to see Will in a blue dress looking up at them as Cedric held them in a firm grip.

"Looks like you two had a nice little daydream.", Will said with a smirk. "To bad it wasn't real!"

"Shall I finish them off?", Cedric asked as he held them over the six foot energy cube with an opened top, that Will had made with her powers and had filled with water.

"Please do.", Will said with a wave of her hand.

"By your command.", Cedric said. "Goodbye, fools!"

Cedric then dunked Irma and Martin into the water filled energy cube! Both of them began to flail their arms and legs as they tried to fight Cedric's grip. But try as they might, they slowly began to get weak as their vision began to blur.

'NO!', Irma thought to herself as she felt her life slip away. 'I was free! I know it! I don't want to die!'

'This can't be happening!', Martin thought to himself as he felt his life slipping away. 'This can't be real! It just can't!'

**_Cornelia & Angelo_**

"Huh? What?", Angelo said as he opened his eyes to see that he was standing on a wooden platform with a noose of vines around his neck. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"I was wondering the same thing!"

Angelo turned his head to see Cornelia on his left with a noose of vines around her neck. Both were their normal selves with their hands tied behind their back.

"Weren't we fighting Will with our powers?", Cornelia questioned.

"Y-Yeah!", Angelo said. "I was a Guardian Knight with the same powers you have."

"Wow! Looks like the both of you had one heck of a fantasy."

Cornelia and Angelo looked to see Will in a green dress looking at them with a smirk.

"So, had fun daydrreaming?", Will asked. "Cause it's time to die! Cedric!"

"Goodbye, fools!", Cedric said before pulling the lever, letting the trapdoors drop along with Cornelia and Angelo, who began to dangle and struggle for air.

'I can't die like this!', Cornelia thought as she was dangling there. 'We were free and fighting Will! How did this happen?'

'What's going on here? What happened to our plan?', Angelo thought to himself as he was being hung. 'I wasn't being hung! Or was I?'

But slowly and surly, they stopped moving. For they were gone.

_**Hay Lin & Eric**_

'Why is this happening?', Hay Lin thought to herself as she tried to breath through the energy bubble Will had around her head cutting off the air she breathed. 'I... we were fighting Will! How did this happen?'

Hay Lin then turned to see Eric with an energy bubble around huis head as well. He too was strggling for air.

"Eric!", Hay Lin cried as she reached for his hand.

Eric saw this and reached for her hand. they then held each other close as the air slowly left them.

'Why is this happening?', Eric thought to himself. 'Last I checked, we were fighting Will! Was it all a fantasy we dreamed up?

Hay Lin and Eric's lifeforce just slipped away. Both happy to of had each other in the end.

_**Taranee & Nigel**_

"What the... Where am I?", Taranee questioned as she was tied to a stake with Nigel tied up with her. "Nigel?"

"Taranee? How did we get here?", Nigel asked. "Weren't we fighting Will?"

"That's the last thign I remember!", Taranee said. "Was it all a dream?"

"Ready to get cooked, Cook?"

Taranee and Nigel looked forward to see Will standing a few feet from them dressed in a red dress. In her right habd was a torch. Both Nigel and Taranee looked from the torch to the thing of wood that was around the stake they were tied to. They also picked up the smell of lantern oil which would make the wood catch fire faster.

"You won't get away with this, Will!", Nigel said as he glared at Will.

"Watch me.", Will said before she tossed the torch onto the wood.

Once it hit landed on the wood, it was set a blaze quickly as the fire spreaded around the wood! All Taranee and Nigel could do was wait of the flame to hit them. And it was only a matter of time before that happened.

'This can't be happening!', Taranee thought to herslf. 'I was saved by Nigel and the rebels! We were fighting Will! Was it all just a dream? Have I gone crazy?'

'I have to get free!', Nigel thought to himself as he tried to get free. 'I won't let Taranee die like this! I won't!'

_**Orube & Peter**_

"Where am I?", Orube questioned as she stood there tied to a pole. "How did I get here?"

"When you find out, let me know."

Orube turned to see Peter next to her tied to a pole like she was.

"Peter?", Orube questioned. "What's ging on?"

"I wish I knew.", Peter said. "Last thing I remember, we were fighting Will."

"You wish."

Peter and Orube turned to see Will dressed in a black dress, wearing the crown of the Meridian Kingdom.

"What did you do to us?", Peter questioned. "We were fighting you before you hit us with something!"

"True.", Will said. "You were fighting me. You and the other rebels thought you stood a chance by coming at me with all you had during Taranee's exacution. But you lost in the end. And you two are the last of the rebels. And I decided to end your pitiful lives with a firing squad!"

Orube and Peter looked forward to see some archers with their arrows at the ready. They knew right then and there that once those arrows hit, ot was over.

"Goodbye.", Will said with a smirl. "Archers ready! Fire!"

The archers fired their arrows at Peter and Orube! The pain of the arrows was to much as they both let out screams of pain.

'This can't be happening!', Orube thought to herself as she felt her life slip away slowly. 'We had the Heart! We were fighting Will! We were alive!'

'How is this happening?', Peter thought to himself. 'He had saved Taranee, and were fighting Will! We weren't being exacuted! We weren't going to die!'

What our heroes did know was that what they were experiancing were all illusions Will was giving them with her powers.

"Never thought I'd have to resort to doing this.", Will said as she kept the illusions up. "But if it gets me what I want, then so be it! Once I turn them to my side, I'll have them rescue Phobos and Cedric and then we'll retreat to the Infinite City and hide until we're strong enough to launch an attack against those foosl! But I have to find the chink in their armour! Which, right now, is their desire to live!"

But what Will didn't count on was, a certian Guardian and Knight coming to their senses and seeing through her trick.

_**Taranee & Nigel**_

As the fire burned around Taranee and Nigel, as they were tied to the stake, both were doing their best to get free. But the ropes were to tight.

"I guess what we thought was real was all just a dream.", Nigel said as the flames got closer to them.

"You know part of me wishes Will used that Brazen Ball she made.", Taranee said when it came to here. "Wait a minute! I was to be put in the Brazen Ball! Not burnt at the stake!"

"What are you talking about?", Nigel asked.

"This isn't real!", Taranee said with a smirk. "None of it is! This is all an illusion! Will is in our heads!"

"The enery balls she hit us with!", Nigel said figuring things out! So, how do we beat this?"

"Simple.", Taranee said as she closed her eyes and began to focus her thoughts.

Suddenly, Taranee was covered in a red light. When the lights faded Taranee was in her Guardian form. She then burned through her ropes like it was paper.

"Remember who you really are.", Taranee said with a smile.

"Remember who I am,", Nigel said as he closed his eyes and started to focus on who he was.

Suddenly, Nidel was covered in a yellow light and started to change. When the lights faded, Nigel was in his Guardian Knight form and broke free of his ropes. Seeing this made Taranee smile even more.

"That was easier than I thought.", Nigel said as they held each other's hands. "Now I think it's time to wake up from this nightmare!"

"I'm all for that!", Taranee said as she and Nigel walked through the flames as if they were nothing.

Once through the fire, they were face to face with Will, who was more than shocked to see them not only alive but in their transformed states.

"How did you...?", Will began to ask before Taranee cut her off.

"What can I say, Will?", Taranee questioned as she stared Will down. "You suck at illusions!"

She then fired a powerful flame along with the powerful energy beam Nigel fired! Both attacks merged together and hit Will! Once they hit Will, a bright light flashed that blinded Nigel and Taranee for a second before everything went black.

_**Irma & Martin**_

As they were drowning in the water of the energy cube, Cedric had them held down in, Martin was thinking back to how this all happened when something hit him.

'Wait a second!', Martin thought to himself as his eyes snapped open. 'I remember seeing Irma go through this! But I didn't! I wasn't even captured! This isn't real!'

Martin then looked over at Irma, who's eyes were closed.

'Irma! You have to wake up Irma!', Martin called out to her telepathiclly, remembering that they all shared a telepathic link. 'Wake up, woman!'

'Huh? Martin?', Irma replied as she slowly opened her eyes. 'How am I alive? I'm drowning!'

'No you're not!', Martin said as she turned to look at him. 'This is all an illusion, Will cooked up!'

'What?', Irma questioned. 'So, that means that we're still...'

'Butt-kick heroes? Yep!', Martin said cutting her off.

'That's all I needed to hear!', Irma said as she closed her eyes and began to focus her thoughts like Martin was doing.

Suddenly, Irma was covered in a blue light and started to change, while Martin was covered in a red light. When the lights faded Irma was in her Guardian form, while Martin was in his Guardian Knight form. They both then opened their eyes and looked at each other smiling. They then teletransported out from the water and Cedric's hold. They then appeared in front of Will, who was more than shocked to see them.

"How were you able to get free?", Will questioned.

"Our little secret!", Martin said. "One that will be your downfall!"

Martin and Irma then fired a combo of fire and ice that struck Will! Once they did, a bright light flashed that blinded Irma and Martin for a second before everything went black. In the real world, Taranee, Nigel, Irma, and Martin all opened their eyes. They could tell that they were okay and back in the real world. They also saw they they were each trapped in an energy bubble.

"So, that's how she did it!", Taranee said.

"You see it too, huh?", Martin asked from his bubble.

"Martin?", Taranee questioned. "How did you..."

"I'm guessing that, like you, it was our telepathic powers that helped us.", Martin said. "Once I figured that the illusion wasn't real, I was able to help Irma as well. We then blasted Will..."

"And then you and Irma were released from the illusion!", Taranee said finishing Martin's sentence.

"You and Nigel?", Martin asked.

"Yeah!", Taranee said. "I'm guessing that it's the same with the other couples."

"Then we have to save them before Will finishes what ever she has planned for them!", Irma said. "But first we have to get out of these bubbles!"

"Leave that to me!", Nigel said as he pulled out his bow.

Nigel then aimed his energy arrow at Taranee's byubble and fired. The arrow popped his bubble and then popped Taranee's bubble once it hit. Nigel then fired an energy arrow at Martin's bubble and another at Irma's bubble. Once free they gathered together ready to act fast.

"So, what's the plan?", Irma asked.

"How about you watch your friends die?"

The four of them looked to see Will looking at them with a cold glare.

"I don't know how you were able to get free of my energy bubbles!", Will said. "But I won't give you the chance to free your friend!"

Will then released the others from their energy bubbles and let them fall to their deaths.

"NO!", Taranee, Nigel, Irma, and Martin yelled.

"Oh, yes!", Will said. "And the funny part of that they're still trapped in what ever illusion I have them trapped in. They'll die either way!"

Thinking quickly, Nigel fired a large energy arrow who's end was being held by Nigel's right hand. Once the arrow was close enough, they split off into six smaller arrows and wrapped around the others. Once that was done, Nigel slowly lowered them to the ground of the courtyard. Taranee, Nigel, Irma, and Martin then flew down to them and saw that they were still unconscious.

"We have to help free them from what ever illusion Will has put them in!", Irma said.

"I can help, Eric and Hay Lin!", Martin said. "You help Peter and Orube!"

"Right!", Taranee said as she ran over to her brother and Orube.

"Nigel we're going to need a shiled to block Wacko Queen from getting in!", Irma said to Nigel.

"Gotcha!", Nigel said as he formed an energy shield around all of them.

Once the shiled was up, Taranee and Martin went to work on helping their friends. Taranee got on her knees at Peter and Orube's heads, while Martin was on his knees at Eric and Hay Lin's heads. Martin then placed his hands on Hay Lin and Eric's forheads while Taranee placed her hands on Orube and Peter's heads. Taranee and Martin then began to focus their minds and help their friends free themselves of Will's illusions.

'I hope this works.', they thought as they went further into their friend's minds.

**A/N: Just when Will thougth she had our heroes under her control, Taranee and Martin break free and help their signifigant others as well. And now the two of them are trying to help the others get free before it's to late. Here's hoping they can pull it off.**

**Please review.**


	22. Illusions Broken & All Armed For Battle

**Chapter 22:**

Looking down at the Guardians and their Knights, Will began to decend down to them as Nigel had his forcefield up to protect them as Taranee and Martin were trying to awaken their friends.

"Let's see how powerful you really are, Ashcroft.", Will said with a smirk as she prepared to fire an energy blast at the forcefield.

But before she could do anything, she saw Elyon, along with Matt and Chris, in their Regent forms, flying at her as well as the rebels and soilders closing in on the palace gates with, Napolean helping lead the charge with Caleb and Julian. Will saw this and laughed.

"You pathetic fools!", Wil said. "Do you honestly think that I'll let any of you near the palace? You all are even bigger fools than I thought!"

Will then formed a large ball of energy and shot it into the air! Once high enough, it quickly formed a dome that block anyone from getting past the palace gate walls.

"No!", Elyon yelled as she began to fire energy blast at the dome. "We were so close!"

"Don't bother with all of that, Elyon.", Matt said. "I don't think any of us are powerful enough to break through that forcefield."

Realising that Matt was right, Elyon stopped attacking the forcefield and decended down towards the others with Matt and Chris.

"How much power does she have?", Chris questioned as he along with Matt and Elyon landed next to Lillian and Napolean.

"She's packing the power of two Hearts, kid.", Napolean said. "And with her knowledge and experiance with that kind of power, that forcefield is more powerful that it looks."

"So, we just wait and hope for the best?", Caleb asked getting angry.

"That's all we can do.", Raythor said. "We have to pray and hope that the Guardians and their Knights will be able to take Will down."

"Well, here's hoping.", John said as they looked through the forcefield at what was going on.

In the courtyard of the palace, Will was hitting Nigel's forcefield with powerful energy blasts. Nigel was doing his best to keep the forcefield up, but it was taking it's toll on him.

"I could use a little help here!", Nigel said as he felt the impact of one of Will's attacks.

"One ice barrier, coming up!", Irma said as she stood next to Nigel.

Irma raised her hands and formed a thick ice barrier that overlapped Nigel's forcefield.

"So that's your game, is it Lair?", Will questioned as she saw the ice barrier form over top of the forcefield. "No matter. You can put up as many barriers as you all please! I'll take them all down and finish what I've started!"

Will then fired powerful blast at the ice barrier that was protecting the Guardians and Knights with Nigel's forcefield.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up!", Nigel said.

"Me neither!", Irma said. "But we need to keep it up for as long as we can, to give Martin and Taranee the time they need to help the others!"

"Hope they can do it soon!", Nigel said as he and Irma felt the blast of one of Will's attacks. "Cause Will isn't giving up anytime soon!"

"Doesn't that girl take a break?", Irma asked as another attack hit.

As that was going on, Taranee and Martin were doing their best to hurry up and help their friends.

'Come on, guys!", Taranee thought to herself as she was trying to free Peter and Orube from the illusion Will put them in. 'You have to hear me!'

'Come on, you two!'. Martin thought to himself as he was trying to free Eric and Hay Lin from the illusion Will trapped them in. "You have to wake up!"

_**Taranee, Orube, & Peter**_

There Peter and Orube were, full of arrows and close to death. After all of their hard work at trying to save those they cared for, they were now dying.

Or so they thought.

'Peter! Orube! Can you here me?'

"Ta... Ta... Taranee?", Peter questioned in a weak voice. "Is that you?"

"What's... going on?", Orube questioned in a soft, weak voice.

"Guys listen! Whatever you're going through, isn't real!", Taranee explained to them telepathiclly. "It's an illusion Will cooked up to mess with your heads! You're not dying! Just think about what happened! What REALLY happened!"

Orube and Peter then began to recall what they remembered. Flashes of them being together played through their minds as well as Peter and Orube joining the rebels a year ago. They remembered the kiss they shared the night before Taranee's exacution. They then rememebred stopping Taranee's exacution as well as Peter becoming the Water Guardian Knight and Orube taking a major beating and Peter catching her as she fell to her death. Then Blunk pulling a last minute save and getting the Heart of Kandrakar for Will and giving it to them. Then Orube remembered getting the Heart and becoming the new Keeper of the Heart and becoming a Guardian and fighting Will along with the girls and guys. Then, Orube and Peter remembered being hit by one of the orbs Will sent after them.

"The orbs!", Orube and Peter said in unison as they raised their heads.

"The orbs must of let Will get in our heads!", Orube figured. "This isn't real!"

"Let's put that to the test!", Peter said as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?", Orube asked.

"Putting all that focus training you helped me with to good use.", Peter said as he was focusing his mind.

Suddenly, Peter was covered in a blue light and started to change. Orube watched as the light faded to show Peter in his Guardian Knight form.

"It worked!", Peter said as he broke free of the ropes. "All of this is an illusion!"

"Good to know!", Orube said as Peter freed her from the ropes that held her. "Now it's my turn!"

Orube closed her eyes and foucused her mind. She soon was covered in a thing of pink light. Once it fades, Peter was glad to see her in her Guardian form.

"And now for you!", Orube said a she turned towards Will.

"This isn't over!", Will snapped as she glared at Orube and Peter.

"For you it is!", Peter said as he and Orube fired a combo blast of water and energy at Will.

Like with Taranee, Nigel, Irma, and Martin, a bright light flashed that blinded Orube and Peter for a second before everything went black.

_**Martin, Hay Lin, & Eric**_

'Eric! Hay Lin! Snap out of it!'

'M-Martin?', Hay Lin questioned as she slowly opened her eyes.

'Yeah! It's me!', Martin replied s he spoke to them telepathiclly.

'Where are you?', Eric asked as he opened his eyes.

'I'm next to your bodies!', Martin said. 'You guys are in some kind of illusion, Will created to break your spirits or something! You have to gain control and blast the Will that's there!'

'So... We're not dying?', Hay Lin questioned.

'No! It's not happening!', Martin said. 'Just focus on your transformed states and you'll be just fine!'

Eric and Hay Lin looked at each other and nodded as they closed their eyes and began to focus their minds and gain control. Soon they were covered in a violet light as they were able to stand up. Once the light faded, Hay Lin was in her Guardian form and Eric was in his Guardian Knight form.

"So, this really is an illusion!", Eric said as they saw the the energy bubbles that were around their heads were gone.

"You will die this day!", Will snapped as she glared at Hay Lin and Eric.

"Sorry! Not to day!", Hay Lin said as she and Eric combined their air power to sent Will flying towards the walls of the outer palace gate walls.

Once she hit the wall, a bright light flashed that blinded Hay Lin and Eric for a second before everything went black. In the real world, Orube, Peter, Hay Lin, and Eric all opened their eyes. They could tell that they were okay and back in the real world.

"You two okay?", Taranee asked Peter and Orube as she was still on her knees and by their heads.

"Yeah.", Peter said as he and Orube sat up.

"How about you two?", Martin asked Eric and Hay Lin.

"I'm good.", Eric said.

"Same here.", Hay Lin said. "But I don't want to go through that again."

"Who knew Will could pull something like that off.", Eric said.

"She used the energy bubble to hold us long enough to get into our heads and do what she did.", Martin explained.

"And knocking us all out made it even easier.", Peter said as he rubbed his forehead.

"At least we're alive.", Orube said as they felt the vibration from one of Will's energy blast against the barrier Irma and Nigel had set up.

"What was that?", Hay Lin said as they all jumped to their feet.

"That would be Will trying to get through the barrier Nigel and Irma have up.", Taranee explained.

"And we could use some backup!", Irma said.

"Shall we?", Peter questioned with a bow to Orube.

"Let's.", Orube said as they ran up to Irma and Nigel.

Orube then added some energy to the forcefield Nigel had put up, while Peter added some more ice to the ice barrier Irma had up.

"Thanks.", Nigel and Irma said happy to get some help.

"No problem.", Peter said.

"With us doing this, Taranee and Martin will have more time to help Angelo and Cornelia.", Orube said. "So, let's keep this barrier strong!"

"Don't have to tell us twice!", Irma said. "But you guys have better hurry up, Martin!"

"We're going as fast as we can!", Martin said as he and Taranee got ready to try and free Cornelia and Angelo.

Taranee got on her knees at Cornelia's head, while Martin was on his knees at Angelo's head. Martin then placed his fingers on Angelo's forhead while Taranee placed her fingers on Cornelia's head. Taranee and Martin then began to focus their minds and help Cornelia and Angelo free themselves of Will's illusions.

_**Taranee, Martin, Cornelia, & Angelo**_

"I can't believe this has happened!", Cornelia yelled as she and Angelo were looking up at their bodies as they hung from the vine nooses. "We're ghost now!"

Cornelia then looked down at her hands as they were shaking. She then brought her hands up to her face as she began to cry. Seeing the hurt and pain Cornelia was going through, Angelo calmly removed Cornelia's hands from her face, which made her look up at him.

"It's okay, Cornelia.", Angelo said as he held on to her. "It'll be okay."

"But what about the others?", Cornelia questioned. "What about the rebels? Our families? What about Lillian? Who's going to protect her?"

"Her Regents will protect her.", Angelo said as he held her hands. "And the rebels will be okay. They've dealt with Phobos before any of us came around and they'll be able to handle Phobos and Will until some other heroes come and help them."

"But what about us?", Cornelia questioned. "We're ghost now! We might be like this for who knows how long!"

"Then we'll be like this together.", Angelo said as he placed his hand on the side of his girlfriend's face which made her smile a little.

They then shared a loving kiss, knowing that they'd be there for each other.

'Cornelia! Angelo!'

"Did you here that?", Cornelia asked as she and Angelo pulled away from each other. "It sounded like Taranee and Martin!"

"Yeah!", Angelo said as they were looking around. "But how?"

'Can you hear us, guys?', Taranee asked them telepathiclly.

"Is that you, Taranee?", Cornelia questioned.

'Yeah!', Taranee said.

'I'm here, too!', Martin said.

"But how?", Angelo said.

'Guys listen!', Taranee said. 'You're in an illusion that Will made up! Whatever you think has happened to you, isn't real!'

"So, we're not ghost?", Cornelia questioned being hopeful.

'No!', Martin said. 'Just focus on who you are and defeat the Will in the illusion! That'll break the illusion!'

"Worth a shot.", Angelo said as he and Cornelia looked at each other.

"Let's do it!", Cornelia said.

They both then closed their eyes and began to focus their minds. Suddenly they flew towards their hanging bodies and then they were each covered in a green light. Then they broke free of the vine nooses that held them. Once they light faded, Cornelia was in her Guardian form while Angelo was in his Guardian Knight form. They then floated down to the ground in front of Will who was glaring at them.

"You two are just full of surprises!", Will said.

"Naturally.", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair with a smirk.

"And now you're going down!", Angelo said.

"Try and dtop me!", Will said as she got ready to fire a thing of lightning at them.

But Cornelia and Angelo were to quick for her as they used their telekinesis to sent her flying towards the outer wall of the palace gates hard! Once she hit the wal, a bright light flashed, like it did for the others when they defeated the Will in their illusions. The light was bright as it blinded them for a second before everything went black. Back in the real world, Angelo and Cornelia's eyes snapped open as they quickly sat up and took a gasp of air.

"You two okay?", Martin asked.

They both nodded as they came to their senses.

"What happened?", Cornelia asked.

"Those orbs that hit us earlier, also trapped us in energy bubbles that knocked us out.", Taranee began to explain. "She then began to make illusions of us dying during our exacutions."

"I'm guessing that she wanted to break our spirits to enslave us.", Martin said. "But with the telepathic powers me and Taranee have, we were able to figure it out and break free of the illusions."

"And you were able to free the rest of us?", Angelo said figuring things out.

"Pretty much.", Taranee said.

"So, what do we do now?", Hay Lin asked.

"We finish this fight!", Angelo said. "Irma! Peter! Stop doing what you're doing! Orube! Nigel! Same with you two as well!"

"Finally!", Irma said as they stopped doing what they were doing.

Once Nigel and Orube dropped the forcefield and got ready to fight with the others. Sensing that the forcefield was dropped, a smile came to Will's face.

So, Nigel and Lair have become weak!", Will said not knowing that the Guardians and Knights were all up and ready to go. Will then fired a telekinetic wave at the ice barrier that stood there. Once it hit, Will landed on the ground to see what was left of the Guardians and Knights.

"NO!", Will yelled. "It can't be!"

Will looked to see the Guardians and the Guardian Knights standing their ready to fight.

"Don't look to surprised, Will.", Cornelia said. "We've gotten out of worse spots. You should remember that, when you were a Guardian."

"Ah, the good old days.", Will said. "But why live in the past, when you can look forward to the future. And for you all, it'll be a short future!"

"Bring it on!", Nigel said.

"Gladly!", Will said as she fired an energy blast at them.

"Hold this!", Angelo said to Cornelia as he handed her his war hammer.

"What?", Cornelia asked as Angelo handed her his war hammer. "Angelo! Wait!", she said thinking the war hammer was to heavey for her.

Angelo then took his shield from off his back and held it to take the blast that was coming! The shield took the blast, protecting the others.

"Now this is a powerful shield!", Angelo said as he admired the shield he held.

"Um... Angelo!", he heard Cornelia call out to him.

"What's wrong, Cornelia?", Angelo said as he turned to look at her. "Whoa!"

Angelo was surprised to see that Cornelia was holding the war hammer like it was nothing.

"How in the world?", Angelo questioned.

"I don't know.", Cornelia said as she held the war hammer. "I thought that it was going to be heavy for me! But when you handed it to me, it felt so light.!"

"I did not see that coming.", Angelo said.

"Me neither.", Will said quietly enough so no one could hear. "This could be a problem."

"Hmmmmm.", Orube said as she looked at Nigel. "Can I borrow your Nunchaku, Nigel?"

"Sure.", Nigel said as he handed Orube his Nunchaku.

"Thanks!", Orube said as she took the Nunchaku.

"The rest of you, give your counterpart one of your weapons!", Angelo said.

"Here, Taranee.", Martin said as he handed her his whip.

"This is going to be real helpful!", Taranee said as she cracked the whip as she ran fire through it.

"Here, Irma.", Peter said as he handed Irma his pair of daggers. "Use them well."

"Don't worry!", Irma said as she covered the daggers in think growing ice, making long blades of ice. "I will!"

"Take my boomerrangs, Hay Lin!", Eric said as he gave Hay Lin his pair of boomerrangs.

"Thanks!", Hay Lin said with a smile as she took the boomerrangs.

"You okay with the war hammer, Baby?", Angelo asked Cornelia.

"Oh, I'm more than okay!", Cornelia said as she held the war hammer, ready to fight. "I feel fantastic!"

"Then show me what you got fools!", Will said as she formed a golden sword with a sharp blade in each hand. "Let's see who is better! You all, that are powered by two Hearts that is divided between the ten of you! Which is twenty percent each, for those of you who suck at Math! Or me, who has the full power of two Hearts! I'm betting on me!"

"We'll see about that!", Orube said as she and Angelo, along with the other Guardians and Guardian Knights charged at Will as Will charged at them.

Each was ready to finish this battle once and for all! And nothing was going to stand in their way!

**A/N: Well, they're free of Will's illusions and are ready to fight Will and end this! Will they be able to end this, or can Will pull out a last minute move and win it all?**

**Please review.**


	23. The Battle Begins & The Truth Revealed

_**In the last chapter...**_

_"Then show me what you got fools!", Will said as she formed a golden sword with a sharp blade in each hand. "Let's see who is better! You all, that are powered by two Hearts that is divided between the ten of you! Which is twenty percent each, for those of you who suck at Math! Or me, who has the full power of two Hearts! I'm betting on me!"_

_"We'll see about that!", Orube said as she and Angelo, along with the other Guardians and Guardian Knights charged at Will as Will charged at them._

_Each was ready to finish this battle once and for all! And nothing was going to stand in their way!_

**Chapter 23:**

Cornelia was the first to make the first move by making some vines quickly grow and wrap around Will! But she saw it coming and took to the air to avoid them! But Hay Lin took to the air and threw Eric's boomerrangs at Will! She dodged them as they came at her, but then Martin jumped up at her with his battle batons and clashed them against her swords.

"Do you think you can take me with those sticks?", Will questioned as she and Martin were pushing against each other with their weapons.

"No!", Martin said as a smirk grew on his face. "Just keep you distracted long enough to get hit!"

Martin then moved back from Will just as Eric's boomerrangs came at her from behind! Both of them hit her and dazed her a bit as they flew back to Hay Lin, who caught them with ease.

"You forget that boomerrangs return the way they came!", Hay Lin said.

"Clever!", Will said as she glared at Hay Lin. "To bad that won't happen again!"

Will then fired a energy blast at Hay Lin only for Angelo to get in the way with his shield and block the attack! From behind Angelo, jumped Peter who came at Will with his bo staff. Will held up her swords to block the attack as Peter swung down at her. Once it connected, the impact was strong enough to send Will faling to the ground, but she gathered her balance only for Nigel to fly above her and fire a powerful energy arrow at her. Once the arrow hit, Will went falling to the ground. Will quickly got to her feet only for Cornelia to strike the ground in front of her with Angelo's war hammer sending a powerful shockwave at Will! The shockwave sent Will flying back a few feet making her tumble on the ground once she fell to it.

"I think he've got her!", Hay Lin said.

"Let's not take any chances!", Orube said as they made theit way towards Will slowly. "Once we capture her, we'll take her to Kandrakar."

"Works for me!", Irma said. "The sooner this is over with, the better!"

"Blasted!", Will said as she got to her feet. "It's time to up the stakes!"

Suddenly, a aura of light surrounded Will. The other looked at her wondering what was going on! A few seconds later, the aura faded. Will then looked at them with a smirk.

"What did dhe just do?", Irma asked.

Suddenly, Will moved so fast that she looked like she vanished.

"What the...", Peter began to questioned when from out of no where, Will appeared floating above him with a sinister smile on her face.

Before Peter could do anything, Will hit him with a right kick against his head, sending him flying towards the palace walls!

"Peter!", Orube and Taranee cried as Peter slamed against the palace walls and fell to the ground.

Letting out screams of fury, Orube spun Nigel's nunchaku with energy flowing through it while Taranee had fire flowing through Martin's whip! Both were ready to strike Will and knock her out! Seeing this coming, Will waved her blades in an "X" pattern, sending a powerful wave of energy at them, knocking them both down hard, hurting from the powerful attack.

"If I were you two, I'd stay down to avoid anymore pain!", Will said as she saw Martin, Nigel, Eric, and Angelo running towards her. "You boys want some, too? Then have some of this!"

Will then stabbed her swords into the ground, sending a powerful shock wave towards the boys, sending them flying back and tumbling on the ground.

"Angelo!", Cornelia cried as she flew at Will with her war hammer at the ready.

"Eric!", Hay Lin cried as she too flew at Will with her boomerrangs at the ready.

"Oh please!", Will said as she flew so fast that she vanished.

"Where did she...", Cornelia began to say before the air was knocked out of her when Will suddenly appeared with her knee rammed against Cornelia's stomach.

Cornelia was suddenly sent flying towards the palace walls. Hay Lin looked in horror as she saw her friend hit the palace wall and fall to the ground next to Angelo, Eric, and Nigel.

"Noooooooo!", Hay Lin cried seeing her friends lying on the round.

Suddenly, Will moved so fast that she was behind Hay Lin. Hay Lin knew she was behind her by the movement of the air around her. She wanted to swing around and take a swing at her, but with her speed and strenght, Will was on a whole new level. Hay Lin then closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come from Will.

"Back off!", came Irma's voice snapping Hay Lin back to her senses.

Will turned around to see Irma flying at her with Peter's daggers covered in ice, forming swords. Will quickly grabbed Hay Lin and threw her at Irma sending both of them to the ground.

"And now to end this!", Will said as her hands glowed with energy. "But first, I must gather them all together!"

Suddenly, Will shot ten beams of energy out from her hands and sent them out towards the ten heroes. They then wrapped around one of them and pulled them towards Will. Soon they were gathered together a few feet in front of Will, who was ready to finish the job. Will then jumped back a good fifty feet from them and began to gather a large amount of energy above her head as the Guardians and Guardian Knights slowly got to their feet.

"That's it!", Will said with a crazed look on her face. "Stand! Stand proud! That's how I want you to be when I finally crush you Guardians!"

"I think she's lost it!", Nigel said as he looked at the crazed look on Will's face.

"Totally!", Irma said in agreement.

"Finally, after all these years, I will have my revenge!", Will said as she threw the energy ball at them.

"I don't think so!", Angelo said as he stood firm, with his shield, readty to take the impact.

"Not even you can take this, boy!", Will snapped as the energy ball hit Angelo's shield.

"Alone he can't!", Cornelia yelled as she stood next to Angelo and helped him hold the shiled up. "But he isn't alone!"

"We've got his back!", Eric yelled as he stood behind Angelo and helped him stand his ground along with the others that were standing their ground behind Angelo and Cornelia!

Outside the forcefirld, that kept Elyon and the others out, everyone out there was cheering the Guardians and Guardian Knights on hoping that they would survive the attack!

"Come on guys!", Elyon shouted. "You can do it!"

"Don't give up, Sis!", Chris shouted.

"You can beat her Cornelia!", Lillian shouted.

"Stand strong, Angelo!", John shouted. "All of you stand strong!"

"This ends now!", Will yelled as she fired another energy ball at the one that was being blocked by Angelo and the others!

Once it hit it, it caused an explosion that Will thought would finish them off! As the smoke cleared Will looked to see the the ten heroes were lying on the ground. Seeing this site, Will began to laugh in triumph, believing she had finally defeated them.

"Finally!", Will laughed. "Finally, I have defeated them! After all this time! All the planning! All the waiting! I have defeated the..."

Will was cut off when she heard some groaning. She looked at the fallen heroes to see them getting to their feet slowly. Everyone on the outside of the forcefield cheered at the site of the heroes as they stood there alive and somewhat well.

"NOOOOOOO!", Will yelled. "How did you survive that explosion?"

"You'd be amazed at what a double energy shield can do when used at the right time.", Orube said.

"I'm just glad we were able to throw it up in time.", Nigel said.

"I can't believe this!", Will snapped. "What does it take to be rid of you?"

"I have a better question.", Cornelia said. "Earlier, you said something about getting your revenge after all these years! But you betrayed us about a year ago! Care to explain that?"

"Hey! Your right, Cornelia!", Angelo said. "Why would you say something like that, Will? Unless... You're not Will!"

Hearing this surprised the others as they looked at Will. Seeing this, caused a smile to grow on Will's face as she let out a sinister laugh. But what surprised the Guardians and the Guardian Knights was that the sound of the laughter wasn't that of Will. It sounded more adult. Suddenly Will's hair began to change color. It went from red to silverish white and grew a little past her rear, while her eyes turned violet. Her skin then turned light blue and she grew a few more inches tall. Her outfit then turned into a white battle dress with white boots that went up to her knees and silver bracers on her forearms. Around her neck was the Golden Heart that held her powers. Once she stopped laughing, the girls got a good look at her as she smirked at them.

"You!", Cornelia through gritted teeth as she held Angelo's war hammer tight.

"Yes! Me!", the woman said with a smirk! "Did you miss me, girls?"

"No way!", Irma said in shock.

"It can't be you!", Taranee said. "You were locked away on your home world!"

"That's right!", the woman said. "I WAS locked away!"

"You girls know her?", Peter asked his sister.

"Yes.", Hay Lin said as she glared at the woman. "She is an old enemy we faced a few years ago."

"W.I.T.C.H. along with me and Matt defeated her and her army that tried to take over the throne of her world's kingdom and gain control of it's Heart.", Orube explained.

"Well, who is she?", Eric asked.

"Cezza.", Orube said. "A shape-shifter from the world of Zagan. A world of mostly peaceful shape-shifters. But Cezza and her forces were different."

"Cezza.", Matt said while clinching his fist. "She was the one behind all of this?"

"Wasn't she the one who tried to take over her world?", Napolean questioned remembering what Matt told him about her.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "We beat her and the king and queen there, locked her away. She must of gotten loose somehow."

"And caused all of this?", Elyon questioned. "Why?"

"Revenge.", John said. "That has to be it."

"What are you up to, Cezza?", Cornelia demanded as she glared at her. "How did you escape?"

"And where is Will?", Angelo demened.

"I don't see any problem in telling you what happened. I mean, it's not like you all are going to defeat me afterwards. Now where shall I begin?", Cezza asked herself. "I know! Let's start about two yers ago, shall we? I was locked away in my cell! My forces scattered around my homeworld of Zagan hoping to find away to free me! But with the safeguards to keep me in, it was almost impossinle to be freed. That is, until I discovered I had the ability to change into that of one of the tiniest insects of my world and fly out of the cell."

"Let me gurss what happened next.", Taranee said. "You found you forces and set up a base somewhere none of the king's soldiers would find you."

"You'd be correct, Fire Guardian.", Cezza said with a smirk. "After a few months of careful planning, I was able to take the throne of my world and claim it's Heart for my own. I mean, the king is my brother after all."

"Wow!", Peter said. "Now that's messed up!"

"But if you had the throne of your world, way come after the girls?", Nigel questioned.

"She wanted to make sure the girls wouldn't come after her.", Martin explained figuring a few things out. "So, she decided to take the fight to them in her own way."

"You are a smart one, Knight of Fire.", Cezza said. "And you are right. I knew that the Guardians would be sent to stop me! So, I decided to strike them first! It took a while, but I soon found Earth. Once on Earth, I used the power of the Heart of Zagan to hide myslef from the vision of the Oracle and searched for you Guardians. Once I found you, I decided to stalk you leader, hiding among you all as a fly. I learned plenty from her as she wrote in her diary at night. It was through that little book that I learned about your past enemies."

"Namely, Phobos.", Irma said.

"That's right.", Cezza said. "But to add insult to injury, to you all, I decided to take the form of young Will whenever I paid him a 'special' visit. After a while, we fell for each other. Once that happened, I knew that I couldn't reveal my true self to him yet. Not until you Guardians were out of the way. So, I knew that I had to get rid of you all. So, I started with Will. Once back on Earth, I took the form of a fly again and followed her around, waiting for the right time to strike. It was then on that day, when she overheard the conversation between Yan Lin and Orube, that I knew it was the right time to strike! Once she overheard what she heard, she took off out of the Silver Dragon and drove off for home. But I had better plans for her! I used the power of the Heart of Zagan to get inside of her head and telepathiclly had her go to Metamoor. And in her state of mind, it was so easy to do this. Once on Metamoor, I got the jump on her and defeated her easily and took the Heart of Kandrakar from her! And before she could do anything to get it back, I trapped her inside the Heart of Zagan!"

Everyome gasped after hearing this. After all this time, they now find out the truth about what really happened. Part of them was happy to know that Will wasn't a traitor. But the other part wants to rescue their friend.

"Where is she now?", Orube demanded to know.

"She's safe and sound on Zagan.", Cezza said. "After I trapped her in the Heart of Zagan, I took some of her energy as well as copied her memories so I could have better control over the Heart of Kandrakar. I then shape-shifted into Will and set the other part of my plan into motion. I went to Phobos' cell, like I alway do and used Will's emotional state to let Phobos think he was convincing me to turn bad. A little actting here and there and it was all set. The day before his breakout, that I pulled of of course, I went back to Zagan and locked Will in the palace of my world and used the Heart of Zagan to hide her away from the Oracle's vision. I left the Heart of Zagan there to keep Will hidden from the Oracle's vision. And don't worry about her, she's being treated well by my soldiers. Granted, she'll never escape from there."

"And after you put her on your world, you came back as Will and betrayed us!", Hay Lin said.

"And you all now know what happened.", Cezza said with a smile. "Which brings us to this moment and time."

"Yeah!", Irma siad with her daggers at the ready. "The moment we defeat you, save Will, lock you back up, and go home!"

"You forget that I have the power of two Hearts!", Cezza said as she held her swords firm. "If you want what you said to happen, then you'll have to defeat me!"

"Well, Cezza. You made three mistakes.", Irma said.

"And what were those mistakes?", Cezza asked with a smirk, thinking nothng of the young heroes.

"Well, for one, you revealed who you really are.", Taranee said.

"Two, you told us what you did with Will.", Cornelia said.

"And three, by doing that, you gave us newfound strenght to fight you and defeat you so we can go rescue her.", Angelo said. "And trust me when I say we will do just that."

"Bold words from a bunch of humans!", Cezza said as she took a fighting stance.

Thet others did the same thing, ready to fight not only for themselves and Metamoor. But also for Will. Their friend, who has been on a world all alone. They were going to defeat Cezza and end all of this once and for all!

**A/N: Bet you all didn't see that coming, huh? It was an old enemy of the girls that caused all of this and now our heroes have to defeat Cezza and rescue Will! Can they pull it off, or will Cezza have one more trick up her sleeve?**

**Please review.**


	24. Cezza Defeated & WITCH Back In Action!

_**In the last chapter...**_

_"And you all now know what happened.", Cezza said with a smile. "Which brings us to this moment and time."_

_"Yeah!", Irma siad with her daggers at the ready. "The moment we defeat you, save Will, lock you back up, and go home!"_

_"You forget that I have the power of two Hearts!", Cezza said as she held her swords firm. "If you want what you said to happen, then you'll have to defeat me!"_

_"Well, Cezza. You made three mistakes.", Irma said._

_"And what were those mistakes?", Cezza asked with a smirk, thinking nothng of the young heroes._

_"Well, for one, you revealed who you really are.", Taranee said._

_"Two, you told us what you did with Will.", Cornelia said._

_"And three, by doing that, you gave us newfound strenght to fight you and defeat you so we can go rescue her.", Angelo said. "And trust me when I say we will do just that."_

_"Bold words from a bunch of humans!", Cezza said as she took a fighting stance._

_Thet others did the same thing, ready to fight not only for themselves and Metamoor. But also for Will. Their friend, who has been on a world all alone. They were going to defeat Cezza and end all of this once and for all!_

**Chapter 24:**

"Shall we begin our final battle?", Cezza questioned with her swoeds at the ready.

"Bring it on!", Nigel said.

"Gladly!", Cezza said with a sneer as she let out a powerful telekinetic wave, sending the Guardians and Knights flying in different directions.

Thinking quickly, Cornelia and Angelo let loose a powerful telekinetic wave of their own, knocking Cezza against the stables that were there, followed by Nigel and Taranee hitting her with a combination of their powers making energy balls with fire in them, that exploded once they hit Cezza. Next was Orube and Peter who blasted her with a thing of electrified water. And finally, Hay Lin and Irma hit her with their combined powers freezing Cezza in a thing of ice.

"Now that's how it's done!", Nigel said.

"Now we take her to Kandrakar and then go after Will!", Taranee said.

"Um... guys! I wouldn't celebrate just yet!", Angelo said as he looked at the block of ice Cezza was trapped in.

"Uh-oh!", Eric said as he and the others looked at the block of ice as it started to shake.

"Not good.", Irma said.

Before they could do anything, Cezza broke out of the ice, sending chunks of ice flying at them, knocking them to the ground.

"Is that all you can muster?", Cezza questioned with a grin as she stood before them as they slowly got to their feet groaning from the attack. "Come! So me what you can do! And please, don't bore me."

"That's it!", Peter snapped as he sent shards of ice at Cezza, followed by Orube who fired energy blast at Cezza. But Cezza dodged the attacks and blasted them both with an energy beam sending them flying backwards. Taking a chance, Nigel jumped Cezza from behind, grabbing her in a bear hug.

"Nice try.", Cezza said as she sent Nigel flying back with a telekinetic blast. "But not good enough!"

Cezza was about to blast Nigel when Taranee and Hay Lin hit her with a combo of their power trapping her in a pyro twister. Seeing this, Nigel quickly recovered and took to the air. Once high enough, he flew above the pyro twistrer and fired a powerful energy arrow into the eye of the pyro twister. Seeing this coming the others hit the deck as a powerful explosion went off in the pyro twister! Everyone watched as the smoke cleared to see Cezza standing before them with a few scratches and burn marks that were healing quickly.

"You weak, pathetic, little fools!", Cezza said as she walked towards them. "You dare think you can defeat me! Queen Cezza! When I'm done with you all, you'll wish for a quick and painless death!"

"We'll see about that!", Cornelia said as she slammed her war hammer into the ground!

Once she did this, a powerful spark of energy was sent flying at Cezza! It was so fast that Cezza had little time to react, due to her healing herself. Once it hit her, she was sent flying into the air.

"Take her down!", Angelo said as they all ran at her. "Hard and fast!"

"No need to tell us twice!", Martin said as he and Irma hit her with a thing of fire and hot water.

Cezza let out a scream of pain as the two elements hit her! Next was Hay Lin and Eric who hit her with a blast of air that kept her in the air! Hay Lin then threw her boomerrangs at her striking Cezza hard, followed by Eric, who hit her with powerful blades of air that he released from his katana! Both attacks made Cezza scream in pain. As Cezza was falling to the ground, Orube and Peter hit her with three balls of ice containing powerful orbs of energy, that exploded on impact! When they exploded, the ice shards cut her skin, making Cezza scream in more pain! Next was Nigel who fired energy arrows that Taranee added fire to, to give it a bit more of a kick! And it did it's job as Cezza felt the burning impact of the fire energy arrows.

'This can not end!', Cezza thought o herself as she fell to the ground. 'Not like this!'

As she was falling to the ground, from high up in the air, Cezza looked up to see Angelo and Cornelia flying down at her. She looked in horror as Angelo held his shield at it's edges and began to spin around while holding it out in front of him while Cornelia was doing the same with his war hammer. As they began to spin faster and faster, Cezza knew what was coming, and was trying to get away as fast as she could. But she was to weak and beatened to do anything.

"No!", Cezza said fearing the worse.

And then it happened! Angelo and Cornelia then released their weapons, sending them flying down at Cezza! Once they made contact with her stomach, Cezza was sent crashing to the ground at great speeds! Once she hit the ground a huge thing of dust was kicked up from the impact! Everyone watched the dust settled, ready for Cezza to come at them at any moment. Once the dust settled, they saw Angelo's shield and war hammer lying on the ground and Cezza looking very weak as she slowly walked towards them with a wobble. Behind her was a small crater that was formed by her impact when she was sent crashing to the ground.

"Look at her.", Peter said as he saw the dazed look in her eyes. "I think she's done for."

"Take no chances!", Orube said. "Nigel!"

"On it!", Nigel said, as he and Orube got ready to trapped Cezza in an energy bubble.

"Hold up guys!", Hay Lin said as flew up towards Cezza. "Let's make sure you don't try and escape again."

Hay Lin grabbed the Golden Heart from around Cezza's neck before Orube and Nigel trapped Cezza in an energy bubble. Suddenly, the forcefield that trapped then in the courtyard, as well as kept others out vanished. Once that happened Elyon, Lillian, the Regents, the rebels, and the soldiers came running through the outer palace gates. They all gathered around the Guardians and Guardian Knights as they looked at the captured Cezza as she sat in the energy bubble battered, bruised, and beatened. The Guardians and Guardian Knights then fell on their rears, tired from the long hard fought battle.

"I take it you all are tired.", Chris said.

"Ya think?", Irma questioned sarcasticlly. "That was one hard fight!"

"Lightweight.", Chris said with a smirk.

"I got your lightweight!", Irma said as she tried to get up only to sit back down and leaned against Martin. "Just give me a few minutes to gather my strenght."

The others couldn't help but laugh at that, for they felt the same way.

"You okay, Sis?", Lillian asked Cornelia.

"I'll be okay.", Cornelia said as she leaned against Angelo. "I just need some rest."

"We all can use some rest before we head home.", Peter said as Orube leaned against him.

"So, is it over?", Alchemy asked as she looked at the energy bubble that held Cezza.

"Yeah.", Orube said. "It's over. Cezza is finished!"

The soldiers and rebels let out a cheer thankful that they were all free for the rule of Phobos and his queen. They then lifted the Guardians and Guardian Knights over their heads in gratitude for what they have done.

"I can get use to this!", Martin said.

"I think we all can!", Nigel said.

"Um... guys!", Angelo said. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"WILL!", the Guardians and Guardian Knights shouted at the same time.

"We have to save her!", Taranee said as they took to the air.

"Well, we know where she is!", Angelo said. "So, let's go!"

"But first we take Cezza to Kandrakar.", Orube said. "I'm sure the Oracle will know what to do with her."

"Wait!", Elyon said a she flew up to them. "You guys are still tired from fightinf Cezza! You need your rest!"

"Sorry, Elyon.", Cornelia said as Orube opeed a fold to Kandrakar. "But this is more important."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said in a cheerful voice. "Will needs us!"

"And we won't let her stay a prisoner on Zagan any lomnger than she has to!", Matt said as he flew up to them in his Regent form. "We have to do this."

Seeing the determenation on their faces, Elyon knew they had all made up there minds.

"Just be careful.", Elyon said giving in. "Okay?"

"We will.", Cornelia said as she hugged one of her best friends.

"Wish us luck!", Eric said as he and Nigel carried the energy bubble Cezza was trapped in through the fold with the other Guardian Knights, Guardians, and Matt right behind them.

"Good luck, guys.", Elyon said as the fold closed. "Please let them come back safe, Lord."

Planet Zagan

A world of peaceful Shape-shifters.

That is, until Cezza wanted power. She and a group of loyal followers tried to take over at one time. But they were stopped by the Guardians and two of their allies. Afterwarsds, Cezza vowed to escape and take the throne from her brother. She was able to do not only that, but also capture Will Vandom and take her place and cause all sorts of trouble for her friends. For the last year, Will has been kept in the prison cells of the palace and has been taken care fairly. During her time there, all she could do was think about her friends, family, and Matt. She hoped and prayed that they were okay. But for the last few days, she had watched three of her friends be exacuted through a crystal ball that one of the guards placed in her cell the day before Irma's execution.

'First Irma! Then Cornelia! And now Hay Lin!', Will thought to herself as she dropped to her knees crying as she was thinking about her three friends. 'Taranee will the next one to go!'

"Why? Why? WHY?", Will cried as she began pounding her fist on the floor. "Why did I let this happen? How could I let Cezza beat me and take the Heart from me? Because of me, three of my friends are gone! And the wort park is that they died thinking I betrayed them! It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

Will then curled up into the fetal position and cried. Suddenly, there was the sound of fighting outside her cell! Hearing the fighting made Will get to her feet. She then heard the sound of people screaming and yelling as they fighting got closer.

"What's going on out there?", Will questioned as she saw a few soldiers fly by the small barred window of her cell door. "What the heck!"

"Will!", came a familiar voice that shocked Will.

"M-M-Matt?", Will questioned as she ran towards the door of her cell. "Is that you, Matt?"

"Will!", Matt shouted. "Where are you, Will?"

"I'm here!", Will shouted as she began to beat on her cell door trying to get his attention.

Hearing the pounding sound, Matt flew to the cell door and looked inside and saw Will's tear streaked, yet happy face as she was happy to see him after all this time.

"Oh, Matt!", Will cried happily. "I'm so, glad to see you!"

"Me too, Will!", Matt said smiling. "I need you to step back from the door!"

"Okay.", Will said as she moved away from the door.

"Okay, Angelo!", Matt said surprising Will. "Do your thing!"

"Gotcha!", Angelo saud surprising Will even more.

"Angelo?", Will questioned as she was about to step back towards the door of her cell.

But she stopped once she heard a loud whacking sound against her cell door. As well as a dent forming in the metal door. Soon two more dents were forming with the next two whacking sound. Then, after four more whacks and dents, the cell door was sent flying against the back wall of the cell, surprising Will. Then Matt came running into the cell. Once she saw him she was a bit confused with his new look.

"Matt?", Will questioned making him turn to look like her.

He looked the same, only now his mask was gone, showing his face that was a bit older looking. His tail was gone as well. His wings were still black, matching his hair that was in the same dreadlocks they were originally in. But the major change was that the Knights Of Destruction symbol, that was on his belt. It was now replaced with a gold circle with a gold "R" that shined. Seeing the look on Will's face made Matt remamber that she didn't know about his change.

"I know I look different, but it's me, Will.", Matt said as he slowly walked up to her. "A lot has hap..."

Matt was cut off when Will jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love she had for him! Matt soon returned the kiss as he held on to Will. They then looked at each other lovingly.

"Just get me out of here.", Will pleaded. "Please."

"Let's go.", Matt said.

They both left the cell where Angelo was wait along with the others. Once Will saw Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, her eyes went wide as she backed away from them.

"No! I saw you three die!", Will said in a panic. "This is some kind of trick!"

"Easy, Will.", Aneglo said calmly as he stepped behind her to block her path. "They're not dead. They're alive. This isn't a trick of any kind."

"Then prove it!", Will demanded as she turned to look at Angelo. "Tell me something that only the real Angelo would know!"

"I know I'm me.", Angelo said. "And I know you are you. It's really us, Will."

"How can I be sure?", Will questioned with fear of getting her hopes up.

"Because I Pinkish Pinky Swear.", Angelo whispered in her ear before he pulled back and looked Will in her eyes after saying their super secret unbreakable respectful honorable swear.

After hearing that, Will's eyes watered as she looked up at Angelo. Will then hugged him happy to see her best friend again. Angelo returned the hug hoping not to hurt Will with the armour he had. After their hug, Will looked Angelo up and down.

"What's with the armour?", Will asked.

"Long story.", Angelo said. "But right now, four people want to say hello."

Will turned to look at her four other close friends. She then walked up to Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma and shared a long overdue group hug with them. The five girls began to cry and shed tears of joy happy to see each other again.

"I thought I'd never see you girls again!", Will cried.

"We're just glad to see you again, Will!", Taranee cried. "And... We're sorry that we thought you had betrayed us."

"Don't be.", Will said. "Cezza had us all fooled!"

"Well, I'm glad it's all over now!", Hay Lin said.

"No! It isn't!", Will said as they ended the group hug. "We have to free the royal family from their prison in the tower."

"Only a minute out and she wants to kick evil butt!", Irma said. "Unbelievable!"

"I can relax when we set things right here.", Will said. "Now let's go!"

"Looks like she's back in leader mode.", Cornelia said. "But aren't you forgetting something, Will?"

"What?", Will questioned.

"This."

Will, looked to see Orube in her Guardian form, that looked like hers usd to be. And in her hand was the Heart of Kandrakar. Needless to say, Will figured that Orube would be the new Keeper.

"So, I guess it happened, huh?", Will questioned. "You're the leader now."

"What are youy talking about?", Orube asked. "I only take the place of one of you when one of you gets hurt, sick, or in your case captured."

"What?", Will questioned. "But I overheard you talking with Yan Lin that day, over a year ago..."

"If you had finishe listening, you would of known the rest.", Orube said.

"So... I'm not being replaced?", Will questioned.

"Of course not!", Orube said as she handed Will the Heart.

Once Will had the Heart, Orube and the other Guardains turned back to normal, as the Heart recognized Will as the Keeper again. A smile cam to Will's face as she looked down at the Heart. Will then hugged Orube, who was dressed in her white fighting gi with blue trim.

"I'm so sorry.", Will said. "Can you ever forgive me for thinking what I thought?"

"We are friends, Will.", Orube said as she returned the hug. "And friends forgive each other."

The two then smiled at each other, happy to of settled things. Will then turned to her fellow Guradians who smiled at her ready to fight. Will then held up the Heart and said the two words she thought she'd never say again.

"Guardian! Unite!"

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then flaoted in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Quintesence!", Will said as she transformed into her Gurdian form.

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. A smile came to Will's face as she looked down at herself, happy to be a Guardian again.

"It feels good to be back!", Will said. "Now can somebody tell me why Angelo and the other guys are here?"

"That's a bit of a story.", Eric said.

"Taranee. If you would please.", Cornelia said to the Fire Guardian.

"It would be my pleasure.", Taranee said as she looked at Will, who looked at her.

Taranee then began to open a telepathic link with Will and showed her what happened between her getting rescued, at her exacution, and the defeat of Cezza. Once finished, Taranee cut th link and smiled knowing that Will knew what she needed to know.

"Guardian Knights, huh?", Will questioned with a smirk as she looked at Angelo.

"That's the deal.", Angelo said with a grin.

"I also see that two of you are counterparts of your girlfriends.", Will said with a teasing smile.

"And you don't see me complaining.", Cornelia said smiling as she stood next to Angelo.

"Me either!", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile as she stood next to Eric.

"I can see that.", Will said with a grin before she walked up to Nigel. "So, you're my counterpart, huh?"

"I know. I know. You wish it was Matt.", Nigel said while grin while rolling his eye getting a kaugh out of the others.

"True.", Will said. "But if it's meant to be you, then so be it."

Will then saw the bow in Nigel's hand and the nunchaku strapped at his side. And thanks to what Taranee showed her, she knew she could use them both.

"Gimmie!", Will said as she quickly snatched Nigel's bow from him playfully.

"Hey! Will!", Nigel said as Will took the bow from him. "Give that back!"

"But I wanna use it!", Will said. "The girls got to use weapons from their counterparts!"

"We were fighting Cezza! Who had two swords!", Nigel countered. "And the power of two Hearts! Besides. I like using my bow."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?", Will pleased with a smile.

"Fine.", Nigel said giving in. "You can use it. But only this once!"

"Thank you.", Will said before kissing Nigel on the cheek.

"Hey!", Taranee and Matt yelled.

"What?", Will questioned. "I only kissed him on the cheek! Sheesh! Chill out you two!"

"In my defence, I didn't see the kiss coming.", Nigel said as he held his hands up in defence.

"Okay, guys! We have work to do!", Martin said grinning.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we all can go back home!"

"Then let's defeat the last of Cezza's forces and put the king and queen back on the throne!", Angelo said.

The other Guardian Knights gave their Guardian counterparts the same weapons they used, when they fought Cezza, and along with Matt left the lower levels of the palace to fight the rest of Cezza's forces and rescue the royal family of Zagan. They fought long and hard knowing that the girls had family that was hoping and praying to see them again.

**A/N: Well, Cezza is defeated, and Will is rescued and back in action. And now they're closer to going home! And that's going to be one happy reunion! Find out how happy in the next chapter!**

**Please review**.


	25. Settling Things & Happy Reunions

**_Last time..._**

_"Okay, guys! We have work to do!", Martin said grinning._

_"Yeah!", Irma said. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we all can go back home!"_

_"Then let's defeat the last of Cezza's forces and put the king and queen back on the throne!", Angelo said._

_The other Guardian Knights gave their Guardian counterparts the same weapons they used, when they fought Cezza, and along with Matt left the lower levels of the palace to fight the rest of Cezza's forces and rescue the royal family of Zagan. They fought long and hard knowing that the girls had family that was hoping and praying to see them again._

**Chapter 25:**

_Orube;s POV_

Two days have past since we rescued Will and defeated Cezza's forces. The battle didn't last as long as we thought it would. Once Cezza's forces saw that Will was free and that the Guardians were with her along with myself, Matt, and the Guardian Knights who they knew nothing about but figured that they were like the girls, most of them surrendered quickly, while a handfull of them tried to fight us. But a quick freeze from Irma and Peter put an end to that. We then freed the royal family, who were more than greatful. They invited us to stay the evening and get some rest before leaving for home. At first we were about to decline but we were to tired from our fight with Cezza to do anything. So, we took them up on their offer. The next day, the king of Zagan, awarded us each a medal for defeating Cezza and her forces. Afterwards, we left for Metamoor to see Elyon and let her know that we were all safe. We were surprised to see Tibor and Alfor there as well! When we asked why they were there, Tibor explained that they had just brought Cezza there to face justice. Elyon decided to lock Cezza away in a special cell, with Phobos. The cell had a violet crystal hanging at the ceiling that made her unable th shape-shift. When we asked Elyon why she did it, she said that no matter how you cut it, Cezza was still Phobos' wife. Will agreed with that, even those two deserved love. But before we left for home, Will decided to have one last word with Cezza.

_Normal POV_

"You sure you want to do this?", Matt asked Will as they stood at the door that lead to the Infinite City Prison.

"I have to do this.", Will said. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

"Just be careful.", Matt said. "Okay?"

"Okay.", Will said before they shared a quick kiss.

Will then walked through the door that lead to the Infinite City Prison, to see Cezza, for what she was hoping would be the last time. Once at the prison, Will headed for Phobos Cezza's cell, where there were three guards keeping watch there, with Vathek. As she looked through the bars and into the cell, Will saw Cezza sitting there on her bed with Phobos. Sensing that they was being looked at, Cezza and Phobos looked up to see Will staring at them.

"Oh look. It's the Guardian leader.", Phobos said with a smirk. "I think she's come to see us, my dear."

"I see you're as stuck up as ever, Phobos.", Will said as a smirk grew on her face. "Tell me, how does it feel to have your butt kicked for a third time?"

"Why you little..."

"So, you've come to mock me.", Cezza said with a smirk cutting Phobos off. "I can't say that I don't blame you. I had you locked away with no hope of escape. If it hadn't been for your friends defeating us, you'd still be locked away. So, go ahead and say what you have to say, Guardian. I'm not going anywhere."

Will then took a deep breath and...

"You know something, Cezza?", Will questioned as she looked at her. "I could yell at you, ask you why you did what you did, curse you out, or even give you a few blast of my power. But right now, I feel sorry for you."

"You feel sorry for me?", Cezza questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I do.", Will said calmly. "You could of been happy with being the princess of Zagan. Heck! You could of went and started your own kingdom anywhere on Zagan. But instead, you tried to take the throne from your own brother. And when we stopped you, you were locked up. Then you escaped and did terrible things to not only me, but to those I love and care for. And in the end, you were stopped again. And now you'll be in here for who knows how long."

"Is there a point to this, Guardian?", Cezza asked not caring about what Will had to say.

"Actually, there is.", Will said. "I... forgive you."

"You what?", Cezza questioned with a puzzled look.

"I said, I forgive you.", Will said. "After all the pain and suffering you've put me and my friends through, I, no we forgive you."

"We?", Cezza questioned.

"Me and my fellow Guardians as well as the Guardian Knights share a link.", Will explained. "So, I know they feel the same way I feel. So, like I said, we forgive you and Phobos."

"You sound like three of your friend before their exacutions.", Cezza said with a grin. "It's quite sad really."

"Either way, I said what I've had to say.", Will said.

"Do as you please!", Phobos said. "It does not matter to me."

"As you wish.", Will said as she turned to walk away. "I wish the both of you the best of luck."

Once Will was out of view, Cezza looked at Phobos.

"What is it?", Phobos asked.

"Why?", Cezza asked.

"Why what?", Phobos questioned.

"After finding out about who I really was, you didn't object to us sharing a cell.", Cezza said. "Why?"

"You are my wife.", Phobos said. "Are you not?"

"Yes. But, I decieved you.", Cezza said.

"But you didn't try to betray me.", Phobos said. "A man, of my stature looks for that kind of quality in a wife."

"I see.", Cezza said with a small smile.

"Good.", Phobs said as he sat next to Cezza.

Phobos then leaned forward and kissed Cezza, surprising her, but she returned the kiss.

"I am glad to have met the real you.", Phobos said with a smile making Cezza smile a bit more.

'Could this be love?', Cezza thought to herself as she and Phobos shared another kiss while laying down on the bed of their cell. 'Well, we have the time to find out.'

"Never thought I'd see that.", Vathek said as he turned away from Cezza and Phobos giving them their privacy. "I just may have to ask Queen Elyon about giving their cell a curtain for some privacy."

Vathek then went back to checking on the other prisoners. As for Will, she teletransported to the palace where the others were waiting for her.

"You okay?", Matt asked.

"Yeah.", Will said with a smile. "You guys ready to go back home?", Will asked as she opened a fold to Earth.

"Does Corny still have her collection of VMJ movies?", Irma joked.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said.

"I actually missed you two bicker.", Will said with a laugh.

"Well, me and Hay Lin had to deal with it for a year.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Hey!", Irma and Cornelia yelled.

"Let's go, girls.", Angelo said. "Your parents are waiting."

"It's been a long time coming.", Hay Lin said as she went through the fold wotj Eric.

"Sure has.", Irma said walking through the fold with Martin.

"Did you know that Elyon let Frost go back to his home village?", Eric asked Hay Lin.

"Not way!", Hay Lin said. "Well, he did help you guys out. So, I guess Elyon gave him a good reward."

"I guess you're right.", Eric said.

"Home. I never thought I'd see it again.", Taranee said going through the fold with Nigel.

"I can't wait to see this reunion.", Peter said as he went through the fold with Orube.

"As Hay Lin said, it's been a long time coming.", Orube said.

"You ready?", Angelo asked Cornelia as he held his hand out to her.

"Yeah. I am.", Cornelia said with a smile as she took his hand. "See ya, Elyon!"

"See ya!", Elyon said as she watched Cornelia and Aneglo go through the fold.

"Ready to go home?", Matt asked.

"Try and stop me.", Will said as they headed through the fold.

"I hope to see you soon my friends.", Elyon said with a smile as the fold closed. "But for now, I have my duties as queen of Meridian."

"You're not alone you know.", Caleb said as he walked up to her.

"I know.", Elyon said. "And for that I'm greatful."

Elyon and Caleb then shared a loving kiss, happy that things were back to normal. Well... normal for them that is. Meanwhile, in the Passling Village...

"Look, Mama!", Blunk said to his mother as he showed her his medal. "Queenie give Blunk shiny medal for help in battle!"

"Oh, my little Blunkie-poo!", Mama said with a smile. "Mama so proud of of her little boy!"

"Oh, Mama!", Blunk said as he and his mother shared a hug.

On Earth, the girl and their guys were in Angelo's apartment, that was in the apartmentt building his Uncle John owned.

"Why are we in your apartment?", Cornelia asked.

"Because in my spare bedroom are clothes I had Lillian get for you girls.", Angelo said. "I don't think you want to see your parents dressed in copies of your Guardian outfits. Nor Will in a prison gown."

"I agree with that!", Irma said as she headed for the spare bedroom with the other girls.

"You all can use my shower to get freshened up too.", Angelo said.

"Are you saying we stink?", Cornelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Baby, when was the last time any of you had a nice hot shower?", Angelo asked.

"Hmmmmmmm. Good point.", Cornelia said before giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.", Angelo said with a smile.

About an hour later, the girls and guys, who also had some clothes to changed into as well, were all cleaned up and ready to go.

"Well, here we go.", Irma said as she headed for the door.

"You all go ahead.", Angelo said as he stopped Will. "We have somewhere else to go."

"We do?", Will asked. "Where?"

"I have a promise to keep.", Angelo said as before giving Cornelia a kiss. "I'll be back."

"Um... okay.", Cornelia said as Angelo placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

"See you all later.", Angelo said before teletransporting away.

"What was all that about?", Taranee asked.

"I think I know.", Orube said with a smile. "I'll tell you all later. Right now, you have your parents to see. And they've waited a long time for this."

Downstairs, in the Vanders' first floor, that was redone to look like the main rooms of a rgular ome, minus the bedrooms, seeing as the upper three floors had apartments, were the girls' families, that John had called over.

"Are they here?", Anna asked hoping to see her daughter again. "Are they okay?"

"Calm down, Anna.", John said. "Before they came back to Earth they had to take care of a few things."

"And now?", Theresa questioned.

"Now...", John began to say before he heard footstep coming from the stairs. "See for yourself."

Everyone looked towards the stairs to see Peter, Orube, Martin, Nigel, Eric, and Matt. But then the parents were in shock to see their daughters walking down the stairs. as the parents and daughters looked at each other, there was silence between them. Until...

"Taranee!", Theresa and Lione they ran up to their daughter.

"Mom! Dad!", Taranee cried happily as all Cooks shared a group hug.

"We're so glad you're alive, Taranee!", Theresa cried as they held each other close.

"Oh, mom!", Taranee said to her mother. "I wanted to tell you guys but-"

"It's okay, Taranee.", Lione said as they all pulled away from each other. "The important thing is that you're safe."

"Thanks, mom.", Taranee said as she returned the hug.

Theresa then reaches out for Peter and pulls him into the hug as well.

"I'm proud of you too, Peter.", Theresa said as she held her two children close.

"We both are.", Lione said as he pated his son on the shoulder.

"Thanks.", Peter said. "I'm just glad we're together again."

"Me too, Peter.", Taranee said. "Me, too."

"Irma!", Tom and Anna cried happily as they ran up to Irma.

"Hey, guys!", Irma said happily they all shared a group hug. "Sorry for worrying you guys for so long."

"Don't be.", Tom said. "From what John and Yan Lin told us, you and the girls have done some great things."

"I just wish you could of came to us about all of this a long time ago.", Anna said.

"I wanted to but-"

"It's okay.", Anna said with a small smile. "I'm just glad that you're okay. You and your brother."

"I'm proud of you, son.", Tom said to Chris as he walked up to him. "Like, Irma, you've taken up a pretty big responsibility, becoming a Regent. Just be careful. Okay?"

"Okay, dad.", Chris said wuth a smile. "I will."

Tom smiled back at his son before they went up to Anna and Irma who were hugging each other.

"Cornelia!", Elizabeth cried happily as she and Harold ran up to their daughter.

"Mom! Dad", Cornelia criedd as she ran up to her parents.

"Oh, Cornelia!", Elizabeth cried as she and Harold hugged their daughter.

"We were so worried about you, dear!", Harold said as they all shared their group hug.

"Yan Lin told us of all the good things you and your friends have done.", Elizabeth said. "To think that all this time you've been doing all these things."

"Weird, huh?", Cornelia questioned with a smile.

"Maybe so.", Harold said. "But we couldn't be prouder of all the good you've done."

Hearing that, made Cornelia smile a her eyes began to water a little. Seeing this, Harold held his daughter close as she cried a little.

"No matter what you do, Cornelia, we'll always love you.", Harold said to his daughter.

"And the same goes for you, young lady.", Elizabeth said to Lillian, who walked up to them.

"Thanks, mom.", Lillian said as they shared a hug.

"Dad! Mom!", Hay Lin cried happily as she ran up to her parents.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Hay Lin.", Chen said as he and his wife, Joan hugged their daughter.

"We were so worried about you!", Joan cried. "I began to fear the worse had happened!"

"I was afraid that I'd never see you guys again!", Hay Lin cried as they pulled away from each other. "I'm so happy to be home!"

"And we are glad you're home to, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said with a smile as she walked up to them.

"Grandma!", Hay Lin cried happily as she hugged her grandmother.

"It's good to see you too, my little Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she hugged her grand-daughter. "I never gave up hope."

"Thanks, Grandma!", Hay Lin cried.

Watching the happy reunions Orube, Martin, Nigel, Eric, Matt, and John couldn't help but smile at it all. But then John noticed something.

"Hold on a sec!", John said getting everyone's attenetion. "Where are Angelo and Will?"

"Don't worry about them.", Orube said with a smile. "They're okay."

"Earlier, you said that Angelo was keeping a promise after he teletransported away with Will.", Matt said. "What did you mean?"

"I think I know.", John said with a smile. "It's like this."

As John was explaining things to everyone, Angelo and Will were standing in front of a door. But it wasn't just any door. It was the door of Will's apartment home. When Angelo teletransported from his apartment, they ended up on top of the apartment building where Will lives with her mother, Susan. They then headed down to her apartment home. And right now, the both of them are standing in front on the door, where Will is about to unlock the door with the key she kept with her for the last year.

"Here goes everything.", Will said as she unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

Once she opened it, she and Angelo went inside to see that the Living Room was empty.

"I think she might be in the Kitchen.", Angelo said.

"Only one way to find out.", Will said. "Mom?"

At first nothing was heard. But soon the sound of footsteps was heard. Suddenly, Susan came running down the hallway and was in the Living Room. Will and Susan just stared at each other for a few seconds. Both of them were taking in the moment. Being a year apart took it's toll on them both. Then with smiles on both of their faces...

**A/N: Well, Will has settle things with Cezza and Phobos and everyone is back on Earth with their families. All that's left now is for the reunion between Will and Susan and the ending of the story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please review.**


	26. Happy Reunion, Explinations, & Love!

**Chapter 26:**

"Will!", Susan cried as she ran up to her daughter.

"Mom!", Will cried happily as she ran towards her mother.

"Oh, Will! John told me everything that happened with that Cezza woman!", Susan cried as she hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I missed you so much, mom!", Will cried as they held on to each other. "I wish I told you about me being a Guardian a long time ago!"

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this?", Susan asked as they pulled away from each other.

"I wanted to. I really did!", Will said as tears flowed down their faces. "I just didn't know how you'd take it all. So, I said nothing."

"You're my daughter, Will Vandom.", Susan said as she cupped Will face in her hands. "I'll love you no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I do", Will said as she hugged her mother. "And I love you too, mom."

"Welcome home, my pink, poofy, perky, pumkin.", Susan said as she held her daughter close.

Will couldn't help but laugh at what her mom said. She actually missed her mother calling her that. Seeing the happy reunion between the two Vandom women, Angelo couldn't help but smile as he shedded a few tears of his own. Then without warning, Susan reached out and pulled Angelo into the hug, in which she and Will hugged him.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Angelo.", Susan cried. "This means so much to me."

"You're welcome, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said as he hugged them both.

'Will? Angelo?', Taranee called out through their telepathic link causing them to end their hug.

'Taranee?', they both questioned surprised that she was contacting them right now.

'Sorry to enterupt, but we want to know something.', Taranee said. 'So, can you all come back here please.'

'Give us a minute.', Angelo said.

'Sure.', Taranee said before cutting the link.

"What's wrong?", Susan asked.

"Taranee just contacted us.", Will said. "She and the other girls want us to come back for something."

"Um... Okay.", Susan said as she went to get her coat. "I'll come with yiou."

"Don't worry about that coat, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said as he and Will walked up to her. "We have a quicker way."

"Granted, you may feel a bit dizzy afterwards.", Will said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?", Susan asked as Will placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll see.", Angelo said.

Before Susan said any thing else, Will teletransported away with her in tow. With a grin, Angelo teletransported away as well. A few seconds later, all three of them were at the Vanders residents, where friends and family were waiting for them.

"Whoa!", Susan said as she began to feel a bit dizzy as she began to fall backwards.

"Easy, mom!", Will said with a grin as she and Angelo grabbed her hands and pulled her back up. "You'll be okay in a few minutes."

"You weren't kidding about being dizzy.", Susan said as Will helped her to the couch.

"It's never fun the first time.", Angelo's grandfather, Joe, said with a grin.

"You should know, oh husband of mine..", Kadma said with a grin of her own.

"You get use to it after a while though.", Angelo said as Cornelia walked up to him. "Hey."

"Hey.", Cornelia said as they shared a kiss. "Now, how did you guys rescue us even after our exacution?"

"This was the big thing you wanted to know about?", Angelo asked.

"Yes!", Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma said at the same iime.

"So, start talking!", Taranee said as she and the other girls sat with their boyfriends and family.

"I'm letting Martin do this one.", Angelo said as he and Cornelia sat with the other Hales. "Seeing as part of it was his idea."

"Should of know you were behind it.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Only part of it.", Martin said.

"So, what happened?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, it all started the week before your exacutions.", Martin began to explain. "I had just discovered that Matt was the spy, because of Cezza enthralling him."

"Which only kicked in when he went to sleep at night.", Angelo said. "Once he fell asleep, his enthralled side kicked in and he went and told Cedric any plans we had to attack any shipments of supplies, or weapons."

"So, how did you break it?", Cornelia said. "Let alone find out."

"Thank Napolean.", Matt said. "Once he figured out that I was enthralled, it was easy for Lillian to break it."

"Way to go, Sis.", Cornelia said as she smiled at her little sister.

"Thanks.", Lillian said smiling proudly with a flip of her hair. "It was nothing."

"Oh boy.", Irma said rolling her eyes. "If it isn't Corny, it's Lilly doing the hair flip."

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said.

"And don't call me Lilly!", Lillian said.

"Priceless!", Angelo said with a laugh along with the others.

After a few minutes, everyone calmed down so Martin could continue with his explaination.

"Now where was I?", Martin questioned. "Oh yeah! I had called Angelo, Orube, and Caleb over to tell them about Matt. Afterwards, we had to come up with a way to rescue you girls. I had thought of a few ways, but one really stuck out the most."

_Flashback, a week before the exacutions..._

"I can't believe this!", Caleb said in anger. "When I get my hands on him, I'll..."

"Caleb wait!", Angelo said. "Let's not do anything. Not yet anyway."

"Why not?", Caleb questioned. "Give me one reason why we shouldn't go after him right now?"

"Because we can use him to our advantage.", Angelo said. "Once we find out which of the girls will executed, the day before it happens, we make up a false plan of how to rescue them."

"The traitor will then go and tell our enemies about it and they'll prepare for what their little spy told them.", Orube said. "But we'll be going along with our real plan to rescue the girls."

"Speaking of which.", Martin said as he pulled out a book and opened it to a page that he marked. "I think this might be able to help us with that."

Caleb, Orube, and Angelo looked at the page Martin had the book opened to. On one of the pages was a plant that Angelo and Orube never saw before. Once Caleb saw it, he recognized it right way.

"What is that?", Angelo asked.

"It's a plant from Metamoor.", Caleb explained. "The plant is called the "False Death". A plant that has pollen that call knock a person out and make it look like they're dead."

"But in reality, the person's heartbeat is brought down to a crawl.", Martin explained. "I found that out in this book Caleb let me borrow months ago. Because with this book, I was able to discover the other plants that we were able to use against Cedric, Miranda, and the Lurdens."

"Like that powder that we made that neutralized Cedric and Miranda's shape-shifting powers.", Angelo said. "To bad we have to wait for more of the plant, we made the powder from, to make some more."

"So, how does this "False Death" plant fit into your idea?", Orube asked Martin.

"Well, let's be honest.", Martin said. "With all of the Lurdens and Mogriffs Will and Phobos have, it would be an all out battle to save even one of the girls."

"So, what's your idea?". Caleb asked.

"Simple.", Martin said. "We kill the girls, before they get exacuted."

"The "False Death" plant!", Angelo, Caleb, and Orube said at the same time figuring out where Martin was going.

"Bingo!", Martin said with a sly smile.

"But how do we get it to them?", Angelo questioned.

"And how will this all work without Will reading the minds of the girls?", Orube qiestioned. "If we smuggle the plant into the prison, and the girls take it at the right time, Will still might read their minds and find out what's going on."

"Then we don't let the girls know what's going.", Angelo said.

"And as for the "False Death", we can have it slipped into the drink of whoever is getting executed on Monday and go from there."

"And with the spies we have in the palace, that can be easiliy done.", Caleb said.

"All we have to do is make the pollen of the "False Death" into a fine powder or liquid to be mixed into the drink of which ever Guardian is being exacuted.", Orube said.

"The petals as well.", Martin said. "According to the book here, the petals can be used with the pollen to make a liquid that can be mixed into other liquids."

"So, once they drink it, it take a bit longer for it to kick in.", Caleb figured., "Thus, making it look like they're dead."

"But Will's going to have someone checked for a pulse.", Orube said. "What do we do about that?"

"If only we could make them think the one being exacuted is dead.", Martin said.

"Lillian!", Angelo said.

"Lillian?", Martin questioned.

"As the Heart of Earth, she can have the power of mind control.", Angelo explained. "So, why not have her use that on the person who checks the girl's pulse at the time. From a safe distance tht is.

"And with the powers she got back from Mr. Huggles, before he was killed, Lillian just might be able to pull it off.", Orube said.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "So, far so good. But what then? The effects of the "False Death" only last for so long."

"We have Frost make thw suggestion tossing the girls into the Abyss of Shadows.", Martin said. "With Sandpit back, we can have him dig a tunnel from the rebel base into the Abyss of Shadows. He can then be there to catch which ever of the girls get tossed down there at the time. So, what do you guys think?", Martin asked.

"This could work.", Angelo said. "It's risky. But it could work."

"It is a sound plan.", Caleb said. "But how can we pull it off? Not to mention, get what we need for our plan to work."

"Leave that to me.", Angelo said. "I know what to do."

"But what will we do with the girls once we rescue them?", Orube said. "We have to hide them from the spy until the time is right."

"Again, leave that to me.", Angelo said. "I know a place where we can hide them."

_End Flashback._

"And that was how we came up with the plan.", Martin said.

"So, bascilly put, you guys drugged us.", Hay Lin said.

"In a way, yes.", Eric said. "And thanks to Kadma, we were able to hide you, Irma, and Cornelia on Zambala until the day of Taranee's exacution."

"Where Gargoyle was living until it was time for the final battle.", Orube said.

"That was a pretty risky plan.", Will said.

"Hey, it worked.", Irma said. "We're alive, aren't we?"

"True.", Cornelia said. "But how did you guys figure out that Alchemy was the one that could wake Elyon from her slumber?"

"Actually, Nigel help us figure that one out.", Angelo said. "When we were trying to figure out who was the one that could wake Elyon, Lillian mentioned Alchemy. Then Nigel said that she along with you and Elyon are the best of friends."

"And that's when you guys figured that Alchemy was the one that could wake Elyon.", Taranee said.

"Yep.", Nigel said.

"Where is Alchemy anyway.", Hay Lin asked.

"On Metamoor.", Cornelia said. "She and Elyon are hanging out. I plan on going there in a few days. But until then, I'm going to enjoy being back home."

"On that we can all agree.", Irma said smiling. "I miss sleeping in my own bed. I miss TV! As well as music, video ganes, cars, the beach. I miss it all!"

"I miss some Silver Dragon cooking!", Hay Lin said.

"I'm up for some egg rolls!", Irma said.

"I figured as much.", Yan Lin said smiling. "Which is why I had the cooks prepare a something for all of us. Think of it as a victory/homecoming feast."

"And off we go!", Irma said cheerfully as she got up and grabbed Martin's hand. "Move it, Tubbs!"

"Whoa!", Martin said as he was being pulled along. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"That girl is never going to change.", Tom said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.", Anna said with a smile.

"Shall we, Ms. Vandom?", John said as he offered his hand to Susan.

"Yes we shall.", Susan said as she took his hand.

"Ever wonder when they finally get married?", Angelo questioned as he walked with Cornelia.

"I hope it's soon!", Will said as she walked with Matt. "Uncle John has been there for mom ever since we found out that the priest's, who performed her and dad's wedding, marriage licence expiared."

"That was something else.", Angelo said as the other girls walked with their boyfriends. "But Aunt Susan and Uncle John got together and are now engaged."

"Now they just have to get married.", Will said. as they all exited the Vanders' home and headed across the street to the Silver Dragon.

"Speaking of getting married, when will you two be tying the knot with you signifigant other?", Susan asked Angelo and Will as they entered the resturant.

"When we're good and ready.", Will and Angelo said at the same time.

"Oh really?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk. "And who will you be marrying?"

"No idea..", Angelo said.

"What?", Cornelia questioned.

"Sorry, Baby.", Angelo said. "But for all we know, you and me may not be together after college. We may break up and I could end up with someone else. Heck! I could get with one of the girls."

"He has a point there, Cornelia.", Elizabeth said.

"Mom!", Cornelia said.

"Well, it's true.", Elizabeth said as everyone sat at the tables that was set for them.

"Hmmmm.", Irma said while tapping her thumb. "Irma Vanders. It could happen."

"Or Taranee Vanders.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Hay Lin Vanders.", Hay Lin said smiling. "It has a nice ring to it."

"I think Will Vanders is a whole lot better.", Will said joining in on the fun.

"It's going to Cornelia Vanders and that's final!", Cornelia snapped as she jumped up from her seat.

Everyone was silent as Cornelia stood there. All around the returant, people were staring at Cornelia. With red cheeks, Cornelia sat back in her seat and ducked down a little. Soon family and friends were laughing.

"She's a fiesty one, Angelo!", Joe said while laughing.

"And I wouldn't have her any other way, Grandpa!", Aneglo said as he wrapped an arm around Cornelia and pulled hr a little closer to himself and kissed her on the forehead making her smile a little.

Cornelia then turned towards Angelo and...

"I love you, Angelo Vanders.", Cornelia said to Angelo.

"And I love you, Cornelia Hale.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

"I love you, Taranee Cook.", Nigel said to Taranee.

"And I love you, Nigel Ashcroft.", Taranee said before they kissed.

"Martin Tubbs, I love you.", Irma said.

"And I love you, Irma Lair.", Martin said before sharing a kiss.

"Hay Lin, I lo...", Eric began to say before Hay Lin kissed him, cutting him off.

"I love you too, Eric Lyndon.", Hay Lin said with a smile making Eric smile as well.

"Peter, I...", Orube began to say before Peter cut her off by placing hie right index finger on her lips.

"You don't have to say anything, Orube.", Peter said with a smile. "I feel the same way."

Orube smiled back before they shared a loving kiss.

"I love you, Matt Olsen.", Will said to Matt.

"I love you, Will Vandom.", Matt said as they shared a kiss.

Susan and John said nothing as they shared a kiss. No words were needed for they knew they love they had was strong. Everyone then looked at Lillian and Chris.

"What?", Chris questioned. "We just got together!"

"Things like this take time!", Lillian said getting a laugh out of the others.

But when no one was looking, Lillian and Chris shared a quick kiss, while holding hands under the table. For the rest of the evening, everyone enjoyed the feast as they were all happy that everyone they loved and cared for was safe and sound.

**A/N: Everyone is happy again and love is in the air. Plus, the girls now know how the guys were able to pull off their rescues. Pretty smart plan. Next up is the Epilogue! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please review.**


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Three months have passed and the Guardians, Kinghts, Matt, Orube, Elyon, and Alchemy have all gathered together at Heatherfield Park. Each with a envelope in their hands. Well, all but Peter and Orube. They were already out of college. But the others were hoping to get into the college they applied to.

"So, we all got our letter, huh?", Matt questioned.

"Yep.", Irma said holding up her enevlope. "I'm surprised they even replied back to me. I mean I didn't reply back for a whole year!"

"Well, most students take a year off before making a decidsion.", Taranee said. "So, maybe the colleges we applied to took that into consideration."

"Either way, we reapplied to the colleges of our choice and got a reply from them.", Martin said.

"So, let's open these babies and see what they say!", Nigel said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Angelo said as they all opened their envelopes.

Once they opened them, they all looked at each other before reading their letters. A smile came to all of their faces as they read their letters.

_One year later..._

_**Will's POV**_

One year. One year since all of this has happened. It's been one heck of a ride. Who'd of thought that I'd make it througth Freshman year at Heatherfield University! But then again, I had Matt, Irma, Nigel, and Eric there as well. Irma has her own radio show there with a few other students. Like I didn't see that coming. Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Joel are still doing gigs at parties and other places. Wreck 55 has become a major hit around Heatherfield. They're getting offers from a few record companies but Matt and the guys all agreed to finish college first. Just in case. As for me, I'm doing pretty good on the swim team! We didn't make it to the finals, but we did pretty good. Next year will be different. That is, if I'm not called away for any Guardian bussiness. Which has been pretty rare.

But right now, it's Summer. And I along with Matt, Irma, Nigel, and Eric are in Heatherfield Park waiting for the others to show up for our little reunion. We always got together during the holidays thanks to teletransporting, seeing as the others are in different colleges. But now we have the whole Summer to hang together. Maybe we can go to Hawaii for some fun in the Sun.

**_Martin's POV_**

I can't believe we're back home in Heatherfield. And by we, I mean me and Taranee. We both made it into Brown University and have done great our Freshmen year! We've gotten close as friends. We study together and hang out. It's been a pretty great year! But I have to be honest about something. Now, I love Irma. I really do. But if we were to break up, and if Nigel broke up with her, I would make a play for Taranee. I know! You're thinking, but she's with Nigel! But I said if they were to break up, I'd make a play for Taranee. In the past, I saw Taranee as a good friend that I could talk with about science and stuff. But now, it's different. We've been hanging around as friends and talking science. But I've seen her do her dance performances with the dance class she's been taking. I have to say that she's good! Really good! She plans on becoming a teacher and a dancer. I think she's well on her way.

Right now, We're walking through Heatherfield Park, to meet up with the others for a little reunion. I can't wait to see Irma! I wonder if we're the first ones here?

_**Taranee's POV**_

I can't believe a year has passed already! Brown University has been great! Me and Martin have gotten pretty close as friends. Well, we've been pretty good friends for a while. I guess him being the Fire Guardian Knight created a bond between us. Not a romantic one. But I must say that he is pretty cute. If Irma breaks up with him, it's her loss. Anyway, besides my academics, I've been taking a dance class. I've been doing pretty good! I've done some performances and enjoyed them. Nigel has come to them all giving me support. I couldn't ask for a better guy! Peter and Orube come see the performances that can come to, when Peter isn't playing a game. You see, he and Orube have moved to Italy so Peter can play basketball there. It's not the NBA, but he's happy. He does plan on going to the pros. But just not yet. Right now me and Martin are in Heatherfiels Park, meeting up with the others for a reunion. You know, with our power of teletranstporting, we could go just about anywhere for the Summer. The Bahamas sound nice this time of year.

**_Cornelia's POV_**

It feels good to be back home to see the others again. Even Irma and her jokes. Yeah! I know it sounds weird, but it's true. We all may have been getting together for the holidays, but it doesn't last long. I mean we have the teletransporting going for us, but we all can only hang out together for so long before we have to head back to our colleges. The good thing I have going for me is the fact that I'm in the same college as Elyon and Alchemy. NYU is a great! And I've been doing great with my ice skating! I've won my fair share of medals. Not all of them are gold, but then again, there are some really good skaters around the country! It's a whole new ball game here. But I do have my friends for support. Not to mention Angelo. He's been to all my competitions giving me support. He has to teletransport all the way from the University for the Creative Arts, in England. He and Hay Lin both got accepted there. Sometimes I teletransport there to see him and Hay Lin, sometimes they come visit me. Hay Lin has made it to a few of my competitions, when she's not working on a project or two. I have to say that her painting has gotten really good. As well as her fashion designs. Angelo takes classes in graphic design. He is also one of Hay Lin's models for the clothes she makes for men. Me thinks she has a future in fashion. If so, she can sign me up as one of her models! But right now, Elyon, Alchemy, and I are in Heatherfield Park meeting up with the others for our reunion. I do know that Angelo and Hay Lin will be the last to show up. Unless they caught an early flight. I can't wait to see Angelo again! Maybe we can go to Paris for a week or two. Got to love that teletransporting!

**_Angelo's POV_**

Finally! We're back in the USA! I know me and Hay Lin have been teletransporting back here to hang with the others, but it's something about getting off of a plane that make you feel at home. England is great and all, but there's no place like home. UCA is a great school! I've learned a lot about graphic design. I'm thinking about making a game about the girls and their adventures. Once I told them this, Cornelia and Irma were the first to say yes. Will, Hay Lin, and Taranee are still thinking about it. Elyon has no problem with me using the Meridian Kingdom for my possible game. It's still all up in the air, but I just might go for it. But right now, I'm in Heatherfield Park, with Hay Lin, ready to meet up with the others, who are probably waiting for us right now. Hay Lin has the boggest smile on her face as we're getting closer to where the others should be. Can't say I don't blame her. I'm just as excited to see the others. Well, I may be more excited to see Cornelia. She is my girlfriend after all.

**_Normal POV_**

"Well, what do you know!", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin looked to see the others standing together. "We're the last ones here, Hay Lin!"

"GIRLS!", Hay Lin screamed as she ran towards the others.

"HAY LIN!", Irma screamed as she along with Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Elyon, and Alchemy ran towards Hay Lin.

The seven of them shared a group hug, happy to see each other. As for the guys, they all greated each other with handshakes, fist bumps, and man hugs. Afterwards, Hay Lin and Eric went up to each other while Cornelia and Angelo went up tp each other.

"I missed you so much!", Hay Lin said as hugged Eric.

"I missed you too, Hay Lin!", Eric said as he returned the hug before sharing a loving kiss.

"Hey, you.", Cornelia said to Angelo.

"Hey, beautiful.", Angelo said before they shared a loving kiss of their own.

"Oh, I see!", Will said faking being hurt. "No love for your cousin! That's alright! I'll be okay!"

"Come here!", Angelo said with a laugh as he pulled Will into a hug. "Great to see you, Will."

"Great to see you too, Angelo.", Will said returning the hug. "So, how's England doing ya?"

"It's doing just fine.", Angelo said. "But there's no place like home!"

"Darn straight!", Hay Lin said. "But, I have to say that I'm learning a lot about fashion at UCA."

"How about you, Peter?", Angelo asked as they headed out of the park. "How are things going for you in Italy?"

"Yeah!", Taranee said. "I caught your game, the other day! You played pretty good."

"Things are going pretty well.", Peter said. "I can only be here for a few days before I have to head back. But Orube will be staying a bit longer."

"Tell them the good news!", Orube said smiling.

"What good news?", Taranee asked.

"Well, there's a chance that I may be drafted by the NBA!", Peter said.

"That's great man!", Nigel said.

"It is.", Peter said. "But it's still up in the air. So, I'm not getting my hopes up just yet."

"Well, I think you'll make it.", Taranee said.

"Same here.", Orube said. "Just keep doing your best. They'll see how good you are."

"Thanks.", Peter said before he kissed Ourbe.

"Looks like things are going great for all of us.", Irma said.

"Looks like.", Alchemy said. "I'm even thinking of getting into actting."

"Go, Alchemy!", Matt said.

"Okay! Enough talk about the future!", Elyon said with a grin. "Right now, I just want to head to the Silver Dragon and get something to eat!"

"I can't wait to see my family again!", Hay Lin said with a happy smile as they headed down the sidewalk.

"I think all of our families are there.", Matt said. "They all agreed to meet us there."

"I know that Caleb is there.", Elyon said with a smile.

"Then let's not keep them all waiting!", Eric said.

As they were heading towards the Silver Dragon, the Sun was setting. As it was setting, Eric noticed a shooting star.

"Check it out, guys!", Eric said pointing at the shooting start. "A shooting star!"

"On my world, we call it a fallen star.", Orube said. "For if anything bad has happened to you, the fallen star represents the defeat of that bad. As well as the ones affected by it moving on."

"And in our case, a lot of bad has happened.", Cornelia said.

"And I think we've moved on from it now.", Angelo said with a smile as he held Cornelia's hand making her smile before they shared a kiss.

"So, you gonna make a wish?", Matt asked Will.

"I don't need to.", Will said with a smile. "I have friends, family, and a pretty good life. And I'm thankful for that. I don't need to wish for anything else."

Matt smiled at Will before they shared a kiss and continued on their way to the Silver Dragon, with the others.

The fallen star fell and took all the bad that happened in the last year with it. They may never forget what happened, but they can move on with their lives.

And in the end, that's what truly matters.

_** THE END**_

**A/N: Well, that's it, folks! I hope you liked it. Cause I had fun writing it! Now, I can focus on my other stories! Peace out!**

**Please review.**


End file.
